The Reality of Love
by ilovetvalot
Summary: From the beginning of their friendship, David Rossi and Jennifer Jareau understood each other in ways that no other ever had. When friendship exploded into romance, their lives changed forever. EPILOGUE IS UP! AU Coauthored with Ton
1. Chapter 1

**_Author's Note: Thanks to Tonnie for writing this with me. You are my valued partner in crime. This story will be rated "M" in future chapters. We will give warning in our author's notes for when this is going to occur. Please drop a PM or review and let us know how you all like this._**

**Chapter One**

David Rossi hated paperwork. Hated it with an ungodly passion. He considered it to be a bureaucratic waste of time and Jennifer Jareau had always understood that. She, unlike him, thrived on the monotonous activity of filling out forms…the process not painstaking at all for her. So, he wasn't surprised on her first full day back at the BAU from maternity leave when he heard her rap lightly on his wooden office door and stick her head inside.

Popping her blonde head inside his open office door, she smiled brightly as she said, "Knock, knock. You ready for our weekly trade?"

It was an even trade they'd worked out within a week after his return to the unit he'd helped found. After overhearing a very verbal sparring match with their Unit Director, Erin Strauss, over David's apparent lack of dedication to the mounds of paperwork their unit was responsible for, Jennifer Jareau approached him with an offer. She'd take care of the mounds of useless paperwork for him if he'd spend some time reviewing some of the uglier case files that came her way. It was a system that had served both of them well, each doing something they felt entirely comfortable with.

So, it was with a grin that he looked pointedly at the pile of reports and raw data on the corner of his desk and said, "Oh, yeah, I'm ready. Your temporary replacement hated paperwork as much as I do. She wasn't interested in continuing our little trade."

"Yeah, I probably should have warned you about Agent Todd, huh?" JJ laughed.

"It might have been nice. She was a good agent, despite her dislike for the paperwork though," David nodded.

"She said you helped her through some pretty rough cases," JJ returned, stepping into the office.

"Not everyone is cut out for this job. She struggled. I think she was as ready to leave as you were to come back," David offered, watching the lady currently depositing what looked to be about thirty files on the corner of his desk.

"At your earliest possible convenience, sir," JJ said, patting the high stack of files. "I figured I'd bring extras, knowing your paperwork is probably a month behind," she smiled.

"Let's see," Dave said, leaning back in his chair and looking at the messy pile of papers waiting for her, "you went on maternity leave a month ago…so yeah, that's about right."

Shaking her head at him, JJ moved to the other stack and began straightening the papers. "You're hopeless," she sighed.

"That's what ex-wife number two told me on the way out the door," David said, watching her shuffle the stack. Moving his eyes back up to her face, he noticed the artfully concealed circles beneath her eyes. "Is the baby keeping you up at night, Jen?"

"What?" she said, furrowing a brow at him.

"Dark circles beneath the tastefully applied concealer," David noted.

"Oh, yes, that's right! I'm back in the land of profilers," JJ sighed.

"Miss us?" David asked playfully.

"More than you all know," JJ said under her breath.

Catching her tone, David narrowed his dark eyes at the bent blonde head ahead of him. Deliberately interjecting a careless note to his voice, he asked, "So how's the family?"

He watched as her hand faltered shuffling the papers. Astute as always, his eyes zoned in on the ring finger of her left hand and noted her missing engagement ring. Patiently, he waited for her to answer.

Licking her lips, JJ replied, her words rushed, "Henry's growing like a weed. He has colic, but he and I are working our way through it together."

David simply waited, unwilling to push the suddenly nervous media analyst.

Looking up, JJ met his stare. "Will's gone, Rossi," she whispered. "A nice peaceful parting, but gone none the less. Hence, the dark circles tastefully concealed beneath my eyes."

Shifting in his chair, David Rossi contemplated his next move as he watched her continue flipping through pages. Finally, he asked quietly, "You need to talk?"

Lowering herself into the office chair in front of his desk, JJ continued to organize his papers without looking up. "There really isn't a whole lot to say," she said tersely.

"I doubt that's true. But, I'm not going to push. If you need a friend, I'm here though," David replied, picking up his coffee mug and slowly taking a fortifying swallow.

"I think two words really sum it up. Men Suck," JJ said flatly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Taken aback, David carefully responded, "As a species, we definitely have our moments."

"I didn't mean that," JJ said guiltily. "Will is not a bad guy. It just wasn't meant to be, I guess."

"You wanna tell me what happened?" Rossi asked cautiously, wanting to know the details, but not wanting to press the young woman in front of him. From experience, he was fully aware that when Jennifer Jareau felt cornered, she went into self-protective mode. He'd watched it countless times in her interactions with the team and on cases. He knew she didn't let people in easily or often, especially in private matters.

Unconsciously biting her lip, JJ debated whether she should confide in the man behind the desk. David Rossi had a reputation for being outspoken and blunt, often to the point of rudeness, especially when he knew he was right. She'd seen it herself a time or two. While she'd never been on the receiving end of any of his notorious verbal lashings, she was a little leery of confiding something she now considered to be a huge error in her judgment. Afraid that the man would condemn her for her stupidity. On the other hand, she needed to talk to someone. Garcia knew her situation, but JJ hadn't been able to bring herself to confide in the rest of the team. She hated the thought of them judging her or worse yet, pitying her.

Taking a deep breath, she carefully said, "It seemed what Will theorized parenthood would be and the actual reality of the situation were two totally different things. When push came to shove, he just wasn't interested in being a father. And, I couldn't marry a man like that. It wouldn't have been fair to Henry or myself. So, two weeks into my maternity leave, I told Will that we just weren't meant to be together and he agreed. I offered him joint custody of Henry. I wanted to give him the opportunity to be a father. He'd been so excited by the prospect before the baby actually arrived. But, he didn't want that. He said he wanted a clean break for all of us. So, we had a waiver of paternity drawn up and he gave me sole custody of the baby. He went back to New Orleans and now, Henry and I are adjusting to our new reality. It's hard, but I think we're starting to hit our groove. Other than the colic, he's a good baby. The break was best for all of us."

David considered the woman in front of him and he wondered how often over the last two weeks she'd given herself the pep talk that she'd just spouted to him. Shaking his head, David said quietly, "I'm sorry, Jen. I really am…is there any hope that…"

"That Will could suddenly decide that he can be a husband and a parent? I seriously doubt it. And, even if he did, I could never trust him not to get cold feet and walk away again. No, I'm done. I don't hate him. But…I tried, before the baby was born to tell him that it wasn't going to be sunshine and light. And, no matter how much I tried to tell him…he just stuck his head in the clouds. And, then the reality of a crying baby that needs constant attention was too much for him. He was angry and moody. It wasn't a good situation for any of us to be in. I made the right decision. For myself and for my son. I just have to figure out how to do it on my own. It's a learning process," JJ replied on a sigh.

"I can only imagine. You know the rest of the team and I…"

"I know, Dave. You don't need to say it. I just have to figure out my next step. My neighbor is watching the baby for now. It's a temporary situation," she began.

"Why aren't you using the daycare here? You'd be closer to the baby," Dave asked.

Laughing, JJ looked at the clueless man across from her. "I'm on the waiting list and probably will be for the next six months. Hopefully, I can find an interim daycare close to here until a spot opens up. Those spots are hard to come by. Anyway, Garcia agreed she'd keep the baby when I'm away on cases. So, I'm figuring it out," JJ said, picking up her now neat stack of papers.

"I could make a phone call," David offered.

"We'll be okay, Dave. But, thanks. And, thanks for letting me vent. It actually helped, I think," JJ smiled, pleasantly surprised to see no condemnation in his eyes, only understanding.

"I'm glad. I'm just sorry…," Dave said, rising to see the young woman out.

"I know. But, I have to keep telling myself that it's better that it happened now, rather than later. It'll be easier on Henry this way," JJ said, trying to make her voice strong.

"Anything you need, Jen, you let me know. We both know than I can smooth some of those bumps in the road for you. All you have to do is let me know," he said, watching her fiddle with the stack of papers in her arms.

"I can't expect you guys to fix my problems. I made this mess, I have to clean it up. But, thank you," JJ said, moving toward the door.

"Jen, don't make my mistakes. Pride can get you in trouble sometimes. I should know. If you need help, ask," David said in parting.

Looking over her shoulder to meet dark eyes, JJ slowly nodded and whispered as she walked out the door, "Thank you, Dave. I will."

And, then she was gone. Closing his office door, David Rossi shook his head. As long as he lived, he would never understand the stupidity of some men. Will LaMontagne had been given a precious gift. A beautiful woman and a healthy son and he had thrown it back in Jennifer's face. Sighing, David knew the proud woman that had just walked out his door was struggling. And, remarkably, he found, that for the first time in a long time, he actually gave a damn about someone other than himself. A self-motivated man by nature, he was given pause by the fact that what he felt about Jennifer's situation went beyond professional concern. If he was honest with himself, every protective instinct he possessed had just been put on red alert. And, he wasn't quite sure what to do with that realization.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Three weeks later an unexpected twist of fate sent Jennifer Jareau hurtling into David Rossi's sphere of influence. At ten o'clock at night, she received an unforeseen phone call from her friend, neighbor and current temporary nanny, Maria Sanchez. An unfortunate car accident had put her single mother sister in the hospital and Maria was Texas bound for the foreseeable future. JJ knew she hated to put her into that position, but she also understood that it couldn't be helped. Looking at the baby sleeping beside her on the couch, Jennifer fought tears as she wondered how in the hell she was supposed to handle this new set of circumstances. There was no one else, other than the people she worked with, that she trusted with her child. She had a press conference scheduled for nine o'clock in the morning and it was just past ten at night. Breathing deeply, she knew what she had to do. Picking up the phone to dial Hotch, she listened as his voice mail picked up.

Frowning at her phone, it then dawned on her that this was his one night with his son. He always turned his phone off for those rare occasions. And protocol was clear…David Rossi was his second in command. So, it was with a heavy heart that she speed dialed the legendary man. Rubbing Henry's cheek as she waited for an answer, she cringed as she heard a sleepy "Hello" come from the other end of the line.

"Dave?" she asked.

"JJ?" he asked, confused, blinking the sleep from his eyes. Glancing at the clock on the wall of his living room, he realized it was just after ten. He'd fallen asleep reading. JJ never called this late unless there was a case. "We get a call for a case?" he asked.

"No, no. Nothing like that. I'm sorry I woke you, but Hotch has Jack tonight and has his phone turned off," she explained quickly.

"No, it's fine," Rossi said, his faculties finally returning. "What's going on? You okay?" he asked.

"Uhmm, I have a problem," she said quietly, looking down at the sleeping child beside her.

"Okay," he said slowly. "What's the problem?"

"I have a child and as of fifteen minutes ago, no nanny. I have a press conference on the Allen case scheduled for nine in the morning and no one to watch Henry. I was wondering if there was any way that one of you all could handle it while I try to get him into daycare somewhere?" she asked hesitantly.

There was a long pause on the other end of the phone and JJ feared that the man at the end of it was fighting to hold on to his temper and patience. It was a well known fact that David Rossi did not tolerate fools well. And, it was extremely plain to JJ at that moment that her not having a backup plan for her son was extremely foolish. "Dave, I'm so sorry to put-," JJ began.

"No, JJ, I was just thinking. Why don't you bring the baby in with you tomorrow. I'll watch him during the press conference. Nobody knows that material better than you. Afterwards, you can do what you need to do. The team can cope with the baby for the day. But, Jennifer, why don't you let me talk to the daycare downstairs. I can get Henry in. It's just a matter of a couple of well placed phone calls."

Relieved that the older man wasn't angry with her, JJ sighed. "I couldn't ask you to do that. Besides it wouldn't be fair to the other parents waiting to get their kids in."

"You didn't ask, JJ. I offered and trust me, if the other parents had an in, they'd use it. You've got one. Take advantage of it. It's going to be hard enough on you to be away from him while you're on cases. Keep the baby as close to you as possible while you're in town."

Jennifer knew the man made an excellent point. She was all ready dreading the case that would pull her away from her baby. Biting her lip, JJ asked, "Dave, are you sure you don't mind doing this for me?"

"I wouldn't have offered if I wasn't sure, honey," Dave said quietly, hoping she'd give in and take him up on his offer. She needed some help and this was a small favor he could do her.

"In that case, I would really appreciate the help. I'm not real sure what I'm doing anymore, Dave," she confided softly.

"You're doing the best you can, honey. That's all anybody can ask. We all see how hard you're working. Bring the baby to me when you get in, okay? I'll be waiting for you and I'll make some calls as soon as I get there in the morning."

"Okay. Thank you so much, Dave. I really appreciate this," she whispered.

"I'll let you cook me dinner one night in return," Dave grinned.

"Name the time and day," JJ replied, smiling.

"Get some sleep, honey. I'll see you tomorrow," Dave ordered.

"Goodnight, Dave," JJ returned.

"Night, JJ," Dave said softly, hanging up the phone. Laying his head back against his recliner, Dave stared at the phone for a moment. He didn't care who he had to bribe or blackmail. By God, Henry would get a spot in that daycare if Dave had to call the director of the FBI himself. That son of a bitch owed him a few hundred favors. Jennifer Jareau and her son needed a break and in that moment, David Rossi decided he'd make it his mission to ensure they received as many as he could manage.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

At 8:30 the following morning, David Rossi watched a tired looking Jennifer Jareau carry her son into his office, diaper bag hanging precariously off her arm.

Rising quickly, David walked around the desk to meet her as she walked through the door. Relieving her of the cumbersome bag, he asked, "Late night?"

Shrugging her shoulder's lightly, JJ murmured, "No worse than usual…Henry hasn't quite mastered the concept of sleeping through the night yet….It makes for some late evenings or early mornings, how ever you want to look at it."

"JJ, if you need some-," David began, worried by her pale color.

Holding up one hand while holding the baby securely with the other, "You're doing enough. But thank you! We'll get there."

Holding his arms out to reach for the happy baby, Rossi murmured quietly, "Well, let me have him."

Shifting the baby into his arms, she asked nervously, "Are you sure about this, Dave?"

"Six nieces and nephews, JJ. I can handle one sole baby for a couple of hours, I promise. Especially when all he'll do is sleep, eat and poop. I'll return him to you in the same condition you're leaving him, I swear."

Laughing lightly, she smoothed a finger over her son's cheek as she whispered, "Obviously you've not been subjected to one of my baby's tantrums before."

"I think I can manage to muddle through. He'll be fine, JJ. Go do your thing. We'll go down to the daycare afterward, okay? I've already made the necessary calls. He's in," David told her quietly.

"Really? He's in? I don't have to worry anymore?" JJ asked hopefully.

"He's really in. Starts this afternoon," David confirmed, nodding as he watched relief light up her face.

"Thank you!" she squealed. "I owe you big for this, Dave," she said, wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing a kiss to his whiskered cheek.

"You don't owe me anything, JJ. It's enough to know that Henry there will be where we can all keep an eye on him. I'll take you both to lunch this afternoon to celebrate and we'll stop and get him settled on the way back. There are some forms you need to complete. Emergency contact information and so forth," Dave explained.

"You don't have to take me to-,"

"JJ, you need to eat," he replied, giving her a hard look. Privately thinking that she'd skipped more than enough meals, David continued, "I need to eat…We'll eat together."

Nodding once, she smiled. "I still can't thank you enough."

"Don't worry about it. Just go do whatever it is that you do before Hotch comes and makes me do it. We all remember what happens when I have to brief the press."

"Yeah, you end up telling every other reporter what a stupid question they're asking," JJ laughed, handing over the baby into his strong arms.

"Well, I hate stupid questions….and stupid people, come to think about it," David added, adjusting the baby in his arms.

"That's why you guys have me," JJ said lightly. "I'll be back as soon as I've finished," she told him, bending to press a kiss to her sleeping baby's head before turning and flying out the door.

Watching her hurry out the door, David glanced down at the kid in his arms. "Munchkin," he whispered, "Your mama is one hell of a woman."

*~*

As David Rossi held the glass door open to the diner located two blocks down the street with one hand and Henry's baby carrier with his other, he watched JJ precede him into the restaurant.

Laughing, JJ said, "So, our resident technical goddess decided to give you a hard time this morning, huh?"

"I think that may be the understatement of the year, JJ. That tornado came barreling into my office ten minutes after you left screaming that she'd heard a rumor that you'd entered my office with a baby, but left without one. After seeing her godson safe and whole with her own two eyes, she demanded to know why I had him and she didn't. I explained that it was a spur of the moment decision and spent the next twenty minutes reassuring that terror that, yes, I did, in fact, know how to change a diaper. Then YOUR friend decided that she needed to see it for herself and I was forced to change Henry under her watchful eye. Have you ever changed a diaper while being critiqued on it? Not a joyful experience. Although I did get points for knowing not to use baby powder. Christ, I had to promise all sorts of crap to get her out of my office so I could actually get some work done. You could have given me some advance warning on how deviously creative that woman's threats could be!"

Sliding into a booth while wiping tears of mirth from her eyes, JJ said smartly, "Working, huh? The way I heard it, you and my son there did a tour of the BAU offices."

Looking down at the cooing baby in the baby seat beside her, Rossi told the baby, "Tell mama she's exaggerating, munchkin. We simply had a few errands to run. We had to go visit Hotch and drop off some reports and then Morgan wanted to get our opinion on a consultation file, then we had to visit the break room for our coffee. You didn't think I'd just leave him to fend for himself in my office did you, Jen? Or worse yet, deliver him to Aunt Penelope," he said, making a face at the baby.

JJ was saved from having to answer that question by the cute waitress that appeared to take their order.

"What can I get for you two today?" she asked brightly.

"Just the chicken noodle soup and a diet coke for me, thanks," JJ told the lady waiting patiently beside the table.

"Jen, that's not all you're eating," Dave told her quietly.

"I'm not really hungry, Dave."

"I'm not buying that. What did you have for breakfast?" Dave asked, eyeing her knowingly.

"I grabbed a cup of coffee on my way to the press conference this morning."

"Perfect, no calories, no nutrients," he said sarcastically. Looking at the waitress, he said, "She'll have a cheeseburger, fries and the biggest milkshake you can make her."

"No, I will not! I'll never eat all that so there's no use ordering it!"

"Then pick something you will eat, Jen. We're not leaving until I see you eat a decent meal," he told her firmly.

Rolling her eyes at him, JJ glanced at the menu again while Rossi ordered his food. Resigned, JJ sighed. "Just add a club sandwich to my order, please."

"That's it?" he asked, aggravated.

"That's it," she nodded firmly.

"We'll have it out to you folks in just a few minutes," the waitress said quickly, walking away to place their order with the cook.

Looking at Jennifer closely, Rossi muttered, "How long have you been skipping meals, Jen?"

"I'm not," she told him defensively, not meeting his eyes.

"Prove me wrong then. Tell me the last real dinner you ate," he ordered.

"Dave-," she said, flustered.

"When, Jen?" he asked flatly.

"I don't remember, okay? With everything that's been happening, I just grab what I can when I can," she said, watching her baby to avoid looking at him.

"You know, honey, there's this marvelous thing called take-out," Dave began.

"I'm fine, Dave," she said with quiet dignity.

"Well our definitions of the word "fine" must be dramatically different, Jennifer," he said pointedly.

"Look, Dave, we are on two entirely different pay grades. My paycheck provides for the essentials. But, that's about it right now, okay?" Seeing his mouth open to begin to speak, she said quickly, "I'm fine. WE'RE fine," she said, looking at hers son. "This isn't anything for you to concern yourself with. I'm managing."

"Jen, I can help-," he began.

"I don't want your help, David. You've done plenty for us all ready," she told him in that determined voice he'd heard her use with particularly annoying reporters.

Knowing he wasn't going to be able to sway her at this juncture, he said only, "If things get too hard, you know you can come to me. Understand?"

Her answer was a roll of her eyes. And, in that moment, David Rossi made a silent vow that whether she liked it or not, he was going to start making sure some things in her life were easier in the not so distant future. She was too good a person to be having this hard a life.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Jennifer Jareau was behind. Again. Four hours behind if one wanted to quantify it. As she focused on the file folder in her hand and walked through the familiar corridors of the BAU offices she realized that her day was far from over. She still had to get through the newest case files in her office that seemed to be delivered by the truckload as well as have her daily meeting with David. Weeks ago he had suggested that instead of spending half the day in his office on Monday that they simply meet over the lunch hour on Monday, Wednesdays and Fridays when they were in the office. The system seemed to be much more effective. And, as an added benefit, she got to spend some extra time with the man who was quickly becoming a very trusted confidante and friend.

After their lunch at the diner a few weeks ago, she'd quickly found herself seeking out Rossi's advise on many different things. From where to find a mechanic that wouldn't charge an arm and a leg (she'd ended up using his and was highly suspicious that he was responsible for the very reasonable rate they charged) to getting his guidance on the life insurance policy she'd taken out on herself to assure Henry's security in the event anything happened to her, David Rossi was always available with a ready ear. In fact, it seemed he sought her out to discreetly check on her as much as she went to him. She'd fallen into the habit of stopping by his office in the mornings with a cup of coffee in each hand. Sharing that first cup of wake up juice with someone who seemed to be genuinely interested in her continued well-being went a long way toward making Jennifer's day better.

Yawning sleepily, JJ tried to remember what time she'd gone to sleep that morning and realized she couldn't. A crying baby wasn't exactly conducive to a good night's sleep and nothing she'd done had calmed the screaming baby. Finally at midnight, she'd made that late night dash to the ER to be told that her son had an ear infection. She'd given him the medicine when they'd returned home and he'd gone to sleep an hour later. This experience only lent to her overall exhaustion. But she didn't have time to dwell on her sorry state of affairs or her ongoing sleep deprivation. She had a legendary profiler to meet with.

*~*

From his vantage point at the top of the staircase, David watched JJ head his direction and went back inside his office to unwrap their late lunch. It appeared she'd finally extricated herself from the unending press conference she'd done this morning. After two and a half hours, he'd seriously debated walking into the room and ending it himself, but he'd known she wouldn't appreciate his special brand of help in that area. So, he had resisted temptation even though she'd looked ready to fall down. Unwrapping the sandwiches, he smiled grimly. She was going to eat if he had to shove the food down her throat himself. She looked weak. Making sure she ate at least one meal a day had been something he'd been doing for weeks now. It had been easy enough to do…between their two or three meetings a week that were specifically scheduled over lunch, the food trays he had delivered to the group as a whole and the gift cards he'd slid to Garcia for those "girls only" lunches, he'd assured himself that, at least at lunch, she ate, though by looking at her you wouldn't know it. She still looked ten pounds too thin while still being as beautiful as ever.

Tired eyes met his as she walked through his door. "Sorry I'm late, Dave," she murmured as she tapped on his open door and walked into his office.

"Not a problem. But, I gotta say, Jen, I've seen you look a hell of a lot better," he replied, noting the dark circles under her eyes and the strain tightening her mouth.

"Always the smooth operator," JJ laughed. "Would you like to take a pot shot at my outfit next?" she asked sarcastically.

"You know I didn't mean it that way," he returned. "But you can barely put one foot in front of the other, JJ," he said, watching her hand him the stack of files in her hands and move to pick up her stack from its normal corner on his desk. "So, spill it. What's going on to have you looking like this?" he asked, as he watched her carefully move to sit down on the couch.

"Nothing," she said tersely, accepting the paper plate he pushed into her hands.

"Eat," he ordered, leaning against the edge of his desk, facing her. "And don't lie to me. What has you looking so worn down?"

"It's nothing, Dave," she said, taking a bite of the sandwich. "The last two nights have just been a bit rough."

"Why?" asked, David, watching her eat with a satisfied light in his eyes.

"According to the ER-," JJ began, swallowing.

"ER? Who had to go to the ER?" Dave asked loudly.

"Settle down, Dave," JJ said, swallowing another bite. "Henry had cried all night for two nights, so yesterday evening when his fever started going up around midnight, I just decided to take him into the ER. Turns out, we have an ear infection. And in case you didn't know it, those don't make for especially pleasant evenings," she explained, polishing off the food and setting the paper plate to the side.

"Why the hell didn't you take a personal or sick day then? Catch up on your sleep. You're running on fumes here," he berated, shaking his head at her.

"Because, Dave," she explained patiently, "I get ten of those days a year. They have to be saved for when I really need them. What if something worse happens sometime down the road and I need all those days? I have to reserve them for extreme circumstances. Henry is better and I've survived on less sleep than this," she told him lightly, shrugging her thin shoulders.

"JJ-," he began impatiently.

"Enough, Dave. Doing the best I can here, remember?" JJ replied firmly. "Look at the files and I'll go through this stack, okay?"

Snorting, Dave ground out, "Fine! But for the record, I think you're killing yourself for no good reason. I've offered to-,"

"Your objections and opinions are noted, Rossi. Now, review the files, please?" JJ said quietly, staring at the papers in her lap.

Sighing, David nodded and walked behind his desk to resume his seat. Pulling a file folder off the top, he gazed at it without really reading it while staying silent in the hope that she'd just relax enough to rest. Looking up to glance at Jennifer, he noticed her closed eyes. The poor woman was sleeping sitting straight up, holding a report in her hands. Shaking his head at the sight in front of him, he slowly stood again and walked toward her. Gently taking the report from her hands and laying it aside, he tenderly pushed her back and lifted her feet to stretch her out across the long couch. Grabbing the throw from the back of the couch, he shook it out and draped it over her. Turning off the overhead lights, he then closed the blinds and turned on his desk lamp.

Returning to his desk, he spent a few moments more watching the sleeping woman in front of him. She looked so peaceful lying there, her perfect features illuminated by the glow of his lamp. It wasn't shocking to him that he felt the first stirrings of desire run through him for the beauty ahead of him. God knew, he'd felt it before when he looked at her. But that wasn't he should dwell on. She needed a friend, not a lover. And, he didn't want to hurt her when all he could imagine offering her would be even more misery. She deserved better than the calloused and hardened man he was. He could look after her and her son though. They needed that and it was something he knew he could do. Shaking his head at the private thoughts, he forced his eyes back to the stack of files in front of him.

Three hours later, Dave glanced at his watch and realized it was growing precariously close to 5:00. Glancing at the woman sleeping on his sofa, he found her in the same position he'd moved her into hours ago still sleeping soundly. Making the executive decision not to wake her, he grabbed his jacket from the back of his chair and slipped silently out of the room to collect her son from the daycare downstairs.

An hour later, JJ blinked open bleary eyes to hear the familiar sounds of her baby cooing. Disoriented, she sat up on the couch and shook her head, blinking her eyes slowly at the sight before her. Directly in front of her, sat the notorious David Rossi reclined in his big leather chair blowing raspberries against her son's belly and talking nonsensically to him.

"Dave? What time is it? What's Henry doing here?" she asked quickly, swiping her long blonde hair from her face.

"It's almost 7:00 and Henry is sitting in my lap being entertained. Feel better?" he asked, taking his eyes away from the baby briefly to look at her.

"I shouldn't have done that! You should have woken me," JJ replied guiltily. "I've got a job to do."

"You've done your job, Jen. But, you aren't going to be any good to either Henry or the Bureau if you can't even walk a straight line and I wasn't prepared to allow you to spend another night trying to take care of a sick baby without a few hours sleep. Now, aren't you glad you listened to me when I told you to put the entire team on the list to pick up Henry from daycare? It came in handy today, didn't it, Henry?" he asked, smirking.

"Huh?" she asked. "You didn't just send Garcia?"

"Agent Jareau, I may be aging, but I am still quite capable of walking down a few floors and picking up this little man here," he said, letting the baby bounce energetically against his stomach.

"But, you had a lot to do this afternoon, Dave. You just told me this morning that you needed to get those rewrites done on your book. I know how important that is to you," JJ said regretfully. "I'm so sorry-,"

"Will you give it a rest, woman!" David said, clearly exasperated. "I can do book rewrites anytime. Henry and I had better things to do today, didn't we, son?"

Closing her eyes briefly, JJ thanked God for men like David Rossi. Little did either of them know, in a few more short weeks he'd be thanking the very same God for her.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Three weeks later, JJ pushed open the glass doors to the BAU bullpen, focusing on the file in her hand as she walked past the familiar metal desks. Her mind was so engrossed in the details of the case that she almost missed the quiet hiss that was coming from Emily's direction.

Looking up, she met the flashing dark eyes of her friend. Smiling bemusedly, JJ watched as Emily looked to her right, then her left before she said in a whisper, "You going up to Rossi's office?"

Nodding her head slowly, JJ said, "Got a meeting with him in five minutes."

The older profiler replied, "Word to the wise, my friend. He's not exactly been Mr. Sunshine for the past few hours. I heard he actually made an intern cry earlier today."

Grinning, JJ whispered back, "Thanks for the heads up, Em."

"Get him in a better mood, Jayje. Morgan is looking for a letter opener as we speak. You know you're the only one that old fool listens to besides Hotch. And, unfortunately for you, he's gone until Monday. I can't promise Rossi's continued safety unless you can reign him in."

"I'll do my best," JJ replied, smiling as she climbed the stairs to the man in question's office.

Tapping once on his door, she opened it to find a very pissed off looking David Rossi silently seething behind his desk. Resting one hand on her hip while holding a stack of file folders in the other, JJ leaned against the wooden doorframe. "Really, Dave? Making interns cry? That's a new one, even for you," she smiled, before walking fully into his office and closing the door.

"It's been a bad day and he was incompetent," Rossi defended.

"Mmmm, and Morgan looking for a letter opener….what would that be about?" she asked, moving to stand in front of his desk.

"I might have said something about his habit of waiting to the last minute to complete his end of the Miller profile in a way that he might have found a bit insulting," David hedged. Catching her raised brow, he muttered, "Fine, I'll apologize."

"Good idea," JJ replied. "Now, tell me what's got you so upset," she ordered.

"Nothing for you to worry about, Blue Eyes," he said, reaching for the files she was holding.

"Uh uh," she replied, moving the folders out of his reach. "As much as I vent to you, I demand the same in return. What's going on?"

Sighing, David fell back in his seat. "I lost my editor," David growled.

"Where was the last place you remember putting him?" JJ asked tartly.

"Very funny, smartass," David said, with a reluctant smile.

"Oh, I got a smile!" JJ laughed victoriously.

"You always get a smile from me…it's nothing to brag about," Dave replied smartly.

"Well, according to Em, I had doubts about that when I walked in here," she returned. "Okay, why did you lose your editor? Did you call him stupid or tell him that he was an idiot or-,"

"None of the above. I DO know how to be diplomatic when I have to be," Rossi snorted.

"Yeah, and when would those instances be again?" JJ asked, lowering herself to the chair in front of his desk.

"Aren't you just full of piss and vinegar today?" Rossi asked with a raised brow.

"Just trying to keep you on your toes…so, really, what happened…I promise to actually hold my comments to the end this time," she said seriously.

"My editor's wife is a captain in the Army. She's being transferred down to the Phillippines and he's decided to go with her and get out of the rat race," Rossi told her shortly. "Of course he decides this a month before the book is due."

"I'm surprised you didn't pull in some of those favors you have stored up and have the army reassign her," JJ muttered.

"Don't think I didn't think about it," Rossi growled. "Your nice cooties must be rubbing off on me. I decided not to play God with another person's career. I just want you to know that my life was much easier when I was a selfish self-serving bastard. You and your damn goodness and light are messing up my outlook on life."

"Which was?" JJ asked, biting back a laugh.

"Survival of the goddamn fittest," Dave muttered. "I trusted that SOB. You know how hard that is for me. He's edited my last four books. So, now, I'm going to have to do the goddamn edits myself," he said, rubbing his eyes with his thumb and forefinger.

JJ watched the man in front of her carefully. This was without doubt the most stressed she'd ever seen the older man look. Biting her lip, she debated whether she should offer her help. On one hand, she was no professional. On the other, after everything he'd done for her and Henry, she owed him. But, it was that small niggling thought of the opportunity to spend more time in his company that pushed her next words past her lips. "I know I'm no professional, Dave, but I did get some experience with editing when I worked at Penn State's university publishing house in college. Maybe I could help?"

"I can't ask you to do that, Jen. You've got way to much going on right now to waste your time trying to coddle a difficult bestselling author."

"Why? I coddle a difficult legendary profiler every day…it can't be THAT different," she laughed.

"Cute, babe. Real cute," Rossi said with a mock glare.

"Come on, Dave. Give me one chapter. Let's see how it goes. If you don't like my work or I don't do it like you want, you can tell me. After everything you've done for me and the baby, you have to let me try and help. Come on, you can trust me that much can't you?"

"You know I trust you," David replied shortly. "But I can't ask you to give up what little free time you have."

"You didn't ask. I offered, remember? And didn't your mother ever teach you that it's impolite to refuse a lady?" JJ asked, smiling at him.

David gave her a long look. Finally, he sighed. "One chapter, Jen. That's all."

Fighting a victorious smile, JJ offered, "Why don't you bring over the manuscript to the house tonight and I'll cook supper. We can go over a few sections together and I can get an idea of what you like."

"There's no way I'm letting you cook if you're going to insist on doing this for me. I'll pick something up. It's the least I can do."

Nodding, JJ handed him the files she still held and scooped her stack from the corner of his desk. Standing, she grinned over her shoulder on the way out the door, "It's a date then! Nice doing business with you, Agent Rossi."

Staring after her in amazement, David wondered when exactly the tiny woman currently walking down the hallway had wrapped him around her little finger - and did she just say "date"!


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Several hours later, David arrived at JJ's small home promptly at eight o'clock. Carrying an oversized bag to her door, David rang the bell.

Opening the door a moment later, JJ greeted the older man with a ready smile. "Come on in," she greeted, holding the door wider. "Good Lord, Dave, it's just the two of us," JJ said, looking at the size of the takeout bag.

"I wanted to make sure you had enough for leftovers," he explained, following her into the kitchen and placing the bag on the counter.

"I love Sartelli's," JJ murmured, sniffing the takeout tins appreciatively.

Smiling at her, David said, "I remembered you saying something about it. Figured it was the least I could do if you're determined to help me with this project."

"More than determined," JJ told him firmly, pulling out plates and silverware.

Pulling a bottle of wine out of the bag, David asked, "Glasses?"

Smiling, JJ opened a kitchen cabinet and pulled down two wineglasses. Handing them to him, JJ asked mischievously, "Planning on getting me drunk, Dave?"

"I've seen you drunk before, JJ. As I recall, you had to be carried out of last year's Christmas party and I was the lucky bastard that had to do the honors. YOU are cut off after two glasses."

Laughing, JJ murmured, "Spoilsport. You know I'm entertaining when I'm a bit tipsy."

"I do, I have the pictures to prove it," he replied smartly, with a nod.

"Pictures?" JJ said with a shudder. "I wasn't aware there was evidence."

"Your secret's safe with me, babe," Dave said with a wink.

***~***

Three hours later, JJ and Dave sat side by side on the couch, a sleeping Henry at their feet in his bouncy seat.

"Are we sure you have a college degree?" JJ asked, shaking her head at the notes in front of her.

"Several, they just weren't in English," Rossi quipped.

"Where did you learn punctuation from?" JJ asked, amazed. "Or did you learn it at all?"

"Hey, is it my fault that you don't like the way I construct a sentence?" he defended.

Glancing at the pages in front of her, she retorted with a grin, "You call this construction? And, you have the writing of a serial killer. I've seen that writing, Dave." Holding up a piece of paper in front of him, she pointed, saying, "This is it."

"Picky little thing, aren't you?" he asked, tilting his head at the page she held up. "It looks fine to me," he told her with a unrepentant grin. Glancing at his watch, he muttered, "It's after eleven, honey."

"Time flies when you're arguing over what the best word to substitute for murder is," she laughed.

Nodding, Dave smiled. "You need to get to bed, Little Girl. I'll see you tomorrow," he said rising.

Following him to the front door, JJ stopped him with a gentle hand on his arm. "Dave, I need to thank-,"

Pressing one finger to her moving lips, Dave whispered, "We're friends, JJ. You don't need to thank me. You've done as much for me as I have for you."

Grabbing his hand, JJ moved it to the side and replied, "I seriously doubt that."

"I don't," he said softly, bending to kiss her cheek. "Get some rest, angel. Tomorrow's another day," he said going out the door.

As David Rossi walked to his car, it dawned on him that this was the first night in a very long time that he'd been totally relaxed. Comfortable. Surprisingly, he'd had more fun spending the evening with the young woman and her son inside the house behind him than he'd had the last time he'd had sex. And, that had been almost nine months ago. Would wonders never cease.

For Jennifer's part, she was shocked, as she stared after the broad shouldered man walking to his car, that she wished the man currently leaving had stayed.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Two days later, JJ walked into his office with his morning cup of coffee in her wonderful hand. Placing the piping hot cup of joe in front of him, she announced, "I'm done with that chapter. I need another."

"Done? How the hell can you be done all ready? My editor normally took at least a week to work on each chapter," David asked, clearly amazed.

"Well, I've been enjoying it. It's been a nice little diversion. It's been keeping my mind focused from wandering in a thousand different directions. After the baby goes to sleep, it's easy just to sit and work. And it's kept my mind occupied."

"Something been bothering you?" Rossi asked suspiciously.

"Just my mind working overtime," JJ said, shaking her head.

"Uh huh. About what?" Dave asked, unwilling to let her off the hook.

"I've just been worried about the baby," JJ murmured.

"What's wrong with Henry?" Dave asked worriedly.

"Nothing. Yet. I've just been concerned about how his future will play out without a father. I wonder if, eventually, he'll blame me for not trying harder to make things work."

"You aren't thinking about going back to Will, are you?" Dave asked uneasily, not enjoying the jealous sensation currently coursing through his body.

"God, no. No. That's over. No father at all is better than one that doesn't want to be there," JJ replied on a sigh. "I just don't want Henry to feel like he's missing something that other kids have."

Trying to hide his relief at her words, David decided a bit of a diversion was called for. "Let me take you and the baby out for supper tonight. Just a little repayment for the job you've done."

"David, we've discussed this. I'm repaying YOU for all YOUR help. Besides, you brought dinner last time."

"Are you saying you don't want to share a meal with me, woman?" Dave asked, putting a hand to his chest in mock pain.

"Not at all. But this time, I cook. You can't keep doing things for me and you wouldn't let me cook for you last time so, how about tomorrow night?. I'll make my grandmother's pot roast and cheddar potatoes. You'll love it. I promise."

"As much as I don't want you to go to the trouble, I'm no fool. I ain't gonna pass up a home cooked meal."

Smiling at his response, JJ picked up her coffee from his desk and nodded at him. "It's a date! Seven o'clock, Dave. Don't be late," she ordered over her shoulder.

Watching her walk away, David Rossi grinned. Now there was that word again - date.

*~*

At 6:30 the next evening, David Rossi stood again on JJ's doorstep, briefcase in hand, ringing the bell.

Opening the door, still dressed in her figure hugging skirt and fitted shirt covered by an apron and holding an unhappy Henry, JJ smiled at the man before her. "You're early," she said, pleasantly surprised.

As David took in the sight before him, he paused, poignantly feeling that the something that had been missing from his life might just be standing right in front of him. Mentally shaking his head at the turn his thoughts had taken, he returned JJ's smile. "I thought you might want some help with dinner," he said, reaching out to take Henry from her arms.

"I've almost got everything done. I'm just finishing the potatoes. Would you mind holding Henry for a few minutes?" JJ asked, nodding at the fussy baby.

"Of course," Rossi said cuddling the baby to his chest as he followed JJ through the house. "What's the matter here, little guy?" David asked the baby.

"He want's his pacifier. I left it in the nursery," she said, turning to go get it.

"Stay where you are," Rossi told her. "We'll find it," Dave assured her, turning in the direction of the baby's room.

Smiling gratefully, JJ murmured, "Thank you."

Walking into the baby's room, David frowned. It was clean and serviceable and not much else. Putting the baby down briefly in the crib to find his pacifier, David promptly popped it into the baby's mouth as he leaned over the crib. Noticing how wobbly it was, David shook his head. This just wasn't gonna cut it. He knew the woman in the kitchen had done the best she could, but this wasn't acceptable. Not when he could provide much, much better. Making a mental note to call a furniture store first thing in the morning, David reached for the baby again. Noticing that he'd drifted off while he'd been investigating the other furniture, David smiled softly at the downy haired little miracle in the bed. Rubbing a gentle hand across the baby's cheek, David whispered, "Don't worry, little man, I'll handle everything."

Shutting the light off, David went back into the kitchen. "Henry's out," he told her.

"Yeah, the daycare said he wouldn't take a nap this afternoon so it doesn't surprise me. Sit down! I hope you like it."

*~*

Two hours later, JJ and Rossi sat side by side on the couch watching a mindless comedy JJ had rented. Casting the man beside her a sidelong glance, she noted happily that he seemed to actually be enjoying himself. The tense lines around his mouth had relaxed and his posture seemed to have loosened as he'd draped one arm behind her on the couch.

"So," he said, picking up the threads of their earlier conversation before she'd put the baby back to bed, "you came from a big family?" Dave asked curiously.

"Three older brothers," JJ informed him proudly. "Josh, Andrew and Tyler."

Nodding, David smiled and said, "So you were the baby of the family."

"I was," she agreed, "and those three NEVER let me forget it. They had the protective science down to a fine art…I don't think I went on a date alone until I went to college," she laughed.

"I'm surprised then," David replied.

"About what?"

"That they aren't here trying to make sure you're all right," David returned.

"I haven't exactly divulged all the ugly details to them. I'd never have any piece if I did. And, Will would be floating down the river. They don't realize how I've been juggling and I don't want them to think I can't manage my own life," she said softly.

"Asking for help doesn't make you weak, honey," David replied softly.

Changing the subject, JJ smiled. "What about your family? Are there lots of Rossi's out there?"

Laughing, David said, "A few. I'm the oldest of five. Two younger sisters and two younger brothers. Let's just say Christmas is an event that sends most people screaming for the hills.:

"Ah, so you came by those authoritative skills honestly, huh?" JJ asked.

"You could say that. When your father walks out on your mother and she has five kids, somebody has to take charge."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Dave," JJ whispered, reaching for his hand.

Smiling grimly, David allowed her tiny hand to surround his own. Surprisingly, he was comforted by it. "Now, you understand a bit more why I'd like to personally pay Will a visit. Cowards that turn tail and run when things get hard don't really impress me much."

"We're better off without him, Dave," JJ said quietly.

"Yeah, so was my mother. Doesn't change the fact that I hated my father for walking away from his family until the day he died."

"David,-" JJ began.

"Shhh, bella," Rossi said, lowering his arm from the back of the couch to draw her closer. "It's ancient history. I just don't like men that walk away from their family. You gave Will a gift that he threw back in your face. Three marriages, JJ and I never managed to get a child. That's probably a good thing based on the women I married. But if any one of them had given me a son or daughter, I'd still be there. I wouldn't have walked away."

Biting her lip, JJ said, "Everything happens for a reason, Dave. I still believe that."

"That's because you're still young enough to have hope. My hope died a long time ago."

"I don't buy that," JJ told her sternly. "And, if it's the last thing I do, by the time I'm done with you I'll have you optimistic about the future."

"Sounds like a threat," Dave laughed.

"Nope, it's a promise," JJ said firmly.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Two days later, Jennifer Jareau was shocked to get a phone call from the most upscale furniture store in D.C.. Listening intently while she was told that her delivery would arrive the following afternoon, JJ interrupted the voice on the phone.

"I'm sorry," she told the man on the phone, "I didn't place an order for any furniture, sir."

"Ma'am, I'm looking at the order right now. The order was placed yesterday morning and we were told to rush it," the man told her slowly.

"Who exactly told you this?" she asked brusquely.

"The name on the credit card slip is David Rossi, ma'am."

Closing her eyes and counting to ten, JJ ground out, "I need to call you back to confirm arrangements."

"Yes, ma'am, we're here until six," the man told her, disconnecting.

JJ sat holding the phone in her hand for a full minute before she remembered to replace it into the cradle. Sighing deeply, JJ stood slowly. David Rossi had to stop. They were not his responsibility.

Marching quickly out of her office and up the stairs to his, she tapped briefly on his door before opening it. Closing the door quickly, she stepped up to his desk with her hands on her hips.

"Problems, Jen?" asked David, recognizing agitation when he saw it.

"You wanna tell me why I just received a phone call from Cruchet's Furniture? It seems they'd like to deliver a whole layette to my house. Crib. Chest. Cradle. Rocker. Changing table. And, if I heard the man correctly, a rocking horse. Might you know anything about that, Dave?"

"It's just a small gift, JJ. And it's not for you. It's for Henry," Dave said holding up his hands trying to justify himself.

"Dave, Henry had baby furniture."

"It wobbles! And this stuff will convert as he grows up," Dave replied. "You'll be able to use it for years, Jen."

"Dave, you can't keep giving us things!" JJ said, running a hand through her blonde hair.

"Jen, it's a small thing. Come on, it's for the baby," Dave cajoled.

"Well they want to deliver it tomorrow afternoon. I can't be there! I've got that press conference scheduled for five," JJ reminded him.

"I was going to be there anyway, remember? I'm the one picking Henry up and taking him home. I'll just leave a little earlier than I originally thought. I'll take care of it, Jen."

Sighing, JJ looked at the man across from her. "I guess I seem pretty unappreciative. I'd noticed the wobble. And I would feel a lot safer with Henry in a crib that wasn't used. I just-," she broke off, swallowing.

"Hate admitting you need help. Jen, I think we should be beyond that by now, don't you?" Rossi asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

"I suppose. I just don't want you to feel like you have to do these things, Dave." JJ returned quietly.

"We both know that I don't do a damn thing that I don't want to do. Quit worrying!" Dave rebuked gently.

"I just don't want you to think I'm taking advantage of you," she confessed.

"The hell you say! JJ, you're the last woman on the planet I would ever accuse of that, honey. Not the way you fight me at every turn," he said loudly, rising to stride around his desk to take her gently by the arms. "I do things because I want to, Jennifer. No other reason. Certainly not because you ask for anything."

Not meeting his eyes, JJ whispered, "Thank you for the furniture, Dave."

"JJ, look at me," Dave ordered softly.

Raising bottomless blue eyes to his, Dave's breath caught. Those were tears swimming in her eyes. "I could never think that you'd take advantage of me, honey. You spend way too much time trying to take care of everyone for me to ever think that, okay?"

Swallowing convulsively, JJ whispered, watching his face, "Okay, Dave."

He tried to resist temptation. He really did. But seeing her stare at him with those watery blue eyes seemed to thaw the ice encrusted around his heart and he slowly lowered his lips to hers. Tentatively meeting her lips for the first time, Dave felt a fission of electricity slide up his spine. It was a brief touch, barely a whisper. But it was enough to convince him that this woman in front of him had power. A power to bring him to his knees if she ever realized she held it.

For Jennifer, the touch of his lips was an awakening. A wonderful awakening to the promise of new possibilities.

Pulling back, Dave slid a warm hand down her arm. "Go back to work, honey, before we both get in over our heads," he commanded.

Nodding blankly, JJ slipped quickly from his office, feeling David's gaze on her as she walked away.

Standing there in front of his desk, David Rossi closed his eyes. Damn it! He'd promised himself that this very thing would not happen. But fate was a cruel bitch. He'd done the unthinkable. He'd fallen in love with the one woman he could never have. The one woman he'd move heaven and earth to spare his dark nature. And knowing that would make his life a living hell.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: This story will be shifting into an "M" rating in the next few chapters. Reader's please be aware!**

**Chapter 10**

The next evening as JJ tiredly opened the door to her small house, she smiled as her eyes alit on the tall dark haired man sitting on her couch, reading glasses perched on his nose with files spread around him. David Rossi had gotten comfortable and the idea that he was brought an even brighter smile to her face.

Glancing up as he heard her set her purse on the entryway table, David grinned.

"Honey, I'm home," she quipped.

Laughing, David took in her tired eyes as she kicked off her heels. "Takeout has been ordered. Hope you feel like Chinese."

"I feel like anything I don't have to cook. I thought that press conference would never end. The baby?" she asked, looking around.

"Trying out his new digs," David grinned, nodding at the partially closed door.

Smiling, JJ quickly walked over to the door and peered inside. It looked as though Babies-r-Us had thrown up in the room. But, it looked good. And her son definitely was sleeping well, she thought as she leaned over the crib to pull the blanket more securely around his sleeping form.

Returning to the living room, she found David at the door paying the delivery person.

A few moments later they sat curled on her couch eating sweet and sour chicken.

"So, what are your big plans for this long weekend we've got coming up?" David asked around a mouthful of rice.

Unconsciously handing him a napkin, JJ replied, "As a matter of fact, I do. Every year since I moved to D.C. I've volunteered at the Boys and Girls Club fundraiser at the community center. They have a big carnival every year. It's Sunday. And this is the first year I'll do it with Henry in tow. I'm signed up to work a couple of ours at the concession stand. They generally get about a thousand participants a year and the center can use all the help they can get," she hinted. "What are YOU doing Sunday afternoon, Dave?" she asked with a gleam in her eye.

"Oh, hell. I know that look. Jen, I'm not exactly the carnival type of guy. Or the kid type for that matter," David returned uneasily.

"You seem to do just fine with Henry. You've had my baby for the past several ours and I returned to find him safe, whole, and happy. I think that's quite a high recommendation as to your abilities."

"Now, Jen, I support charities. I'm actually quite well known for my philanthropic contributions," he said, trying to justify himself.

"It's not just about money, Dave. Although, trust me, I'll make sure your checkbook is aware of your attendance. It's also about giving back and making a difference on a personal level. I do it because it changes me…makes me a better person. Doing it helps me as much as it helps them."

"Honey, you amaze me." Dave said incredulously.

"Why?" she asked blankly.

"Most women in your position wouldn't be worried about what they could do to help somebody else. They'd be trying just to survive their own life. They'd be trying to protect themselves. And yet, here you are willing to give up what little free time you have to make a difference to other people."

"You're looking at it the wrong way, Dave. What I do could help Henry when he's older. And it's not as though I don't enjoy it. You might too. Come on, Dave, come with us. Who knows? You might just end up having a good time too," she begged.

"Jen, spending the afternoon with you and Henry is always enjoyable. I'm just not sure I can be convinced that including a thousand other people in our plans needs to be part of the equation," Dave retorted.

"I've got a proposition for you," JJ began.

"The last woman that said that to me walked away with a quarter of my fortune," Dave grumbled.

Rolling her eyes at him, JJ continued, "Do this for me and next weekend, you pick what we do."

"Are you trying to bribe me, Jen?" asked David.

"I'm simply giving you some incentive," JJ enticed.

"I hope you two like duck hunting," Rossi said out the side of his mouth.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Two nights later, JJ and Rossi were sitting in the same position, this time with Henry between them. While all three of them had thoroughly enjoyed themselves, they were all exhausted from the day. By all accounts, it had been a success.

Leaning her head back against the sofa cushions, JJ laughed as she said, "I thought I would die right there on the spot when that kid through cotton candy at you, Dave"

Casting her a severe look, he grumbled, "I didn't see anything amusing about it! I'm going to be picking spun sugar out of my hair for weeks."

"Oh, you poor baby," JJ said in mock pity, "Did that mean little kid hurt you?" she asked, patting his cheek.

Capturing her hand, he squeezed it slightly before letting it go, saying, "You are SUCH a smartass."

"I know," she giggled, "But 'fess up, David Rossi! You enjoyed yourself, didn't you?"

"Maybe," he snorted. "At least up until the point where you bid my hard earned money on that live auction. Jen, honey, what the hell am I gonna do with a gift certificate for three months of tap dance lessons?"

"You never dreamed of being Fred Astaire?" JJ asked, tongue in cheek.

"Mama thinks she's quite the little comedian, doesn't she, little man?" Dave said, picking up the baby from between them.

"Seriously though, that wasn't the purpose, Dave. It was the fact that you donated to a worthy cause," JJ explained.

"Oh, I donated, all right. You made sure of that. Five hundred dollars for tap lessons I have no intention of ever using," Dave mumbled.

"Oh, hush, we both know that didn't even cause a ripple in your financial pool, moneybags. You'll donate the certificates back to the community center so that one of the kids that can't afford it can go.

"You do realize that you're in my debt now, right, Jen?"

"I remember our deal, Dave. And I always meet my obligations. Name your time and place and Henry and I will be there. Won't we, angel?" she asked the baby, grabbing his finger while Dave held him.

Henry's only response was a healthy belch.

"And, THAT is how the boy feels about THAT!" Dave announced, laughing.

As he watched Jennifer settle back against the couch cushions, David took stock of his circumstances. Dear God, he actually felt domesticated. A beautiful woman…a baby in his lap….and as comfortable as he felt, it was wrong. When in the hell had he become this man. He was love 'em and leave 'em David Goddamn Rossi. This is not what he did on Sunday afternoons. He couldn't allow these two tiny individuals to overwhelm his life - couldn't allow them to undermine the years of work it had taken to shore up his heart. This had to stop! He couldn't allow himself to develop this level of attachment to them. He'd only end up hurting them in the long run and he desperately wanted to avoid that. They'd been hurt enough in the recent past. Shifting the baby abruptly into Jennifer's lap, David rose and headed for the door. "I hate to cut this short, but I've got a lot to get done tonight after wasting today. I'll see you tomorrow at work, JJ."

"David, what's-" a shocked JJ began to ask, but she closed her mouth suddenly. David Rossi was already gone.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Thirty minutes later, Dave strode into his cabin and headed straight for the liquor cabinet. Quickly filling a glass tumbler with the twenty year old scotch, he downed half the contents in one swallow. Feeling the burning liquid slide down his throat, David tried to gain his emotional balance. How in the name of all that was holy had he allowed himself to come to this point. Shaking his head, he established his mission in his mind. He was going to drink until he couldn't recall what Jennifer Jeareau's beautiful face looked like or how it felt to hold her son's soft sweet-smelling body in his arms. Enough was enough. He'd done his good deed. Gotten back on their proverbial feet.

Three glasses of scotch later, David glared at the incessantly ringing phone on his desk. Damn it! Why wouldn't she just stop. He'd glanced at the caller id. It was her! For the tenth time in twenty minutes. As he paced, he told himself he was doing the right thing. Ignoring her. Hurting her now would save her a hell of a lot of pain in the long run. Hearing the phone suddenly stop ringing, he heard the beep indicating that she'd actually left a message this time. Deciding to torment himself a little more he walked over and pressed play on the answering machine and grimaced as he listened to the message.

"David, are you there? I'm sorry. I feel like I did something wrong, I just don't know what it is. Talk to me, please?" she had asked in what to him sounded like a tearful voice. "Please just call me, okay?" he'd heard her say above Henry's cries.

Goddamn it! How had his well ordered life come to this. Him sitting in his den, drinking scotch thinking about a woman he'd never be good enough to touch. Ripping the cord from the wall when he heard it begin to ring again, he asked himself when he'd given that tiny little woman so much power over his life.

Pouring another glass of scotch, David made a conscious decision. He'd find the man he had been before allowing her into his life if it killed him. One woman had always been as good as another before. It was time to resurrect the old David Rossi from the ashes and he had just the tool to help him do it. It was his only hope, he justified. He had to prove to himself that he hadn't changed. If he could do that, he'd know beyond doubt that he would never be good enough for Jennifer and Henry. And, as he pulled his trusty, if a little dusty, black book from the drawer of the desk, he knew it held just the woman to help him forget a set of bottomless blue eyes.

Scanning his old trusty black book, he remembered several of the women, kicking himself as he began comparing them to the woman he was trying to forget. Ah, there was Samantha, she'd always been great in bed and a superb dancer, but her eyes had always been a little cold…not warm like JJ's bottomless orbs. Christine, now she had a models build…but as he recalled her body he shook his head…it would seem all points and angles after holding JJ in his arms. Sophie, oh now, she was the complete package. Heavenly body, great lay and could actually form a passable conversation. But she'd also be selfish…not at all like the sweet woman he'd just left. Finally just opening the middle of the book, his eyes alit on a name from the past. Janette Palmer. They'd worked together years ago. She was now an agent in white collar crime. That woman could make a man forget his name, address and every other pertinent piece of information in his memory. Glancing at the clock, Dave saw it was just past eleven. Plenty early for a call to his former flame.

Drawing his cell phone from his pocket, David quickly dialed the number before he could lose his nerve.

Several minutes later he closed the phone. Plans were made. Janette was more than willing to revisit their past, agreeing to meet for drinks and as she put it, what ever else the night held. She'd come by his office on the way home tomorrow. Sighing, David wondered why he felt suddenly nauseated.

***

Entering the BAU's offices early the next morning, JJ quickly made her way to David Rossi's still darkened office. Putting his cup of coffee in the center of her desk, she quickly wrote a message saying simply, "We need to talk" on a post-it not and stuck it to the top of the lid. Sighing, JJ briefly allowed her eyes to slide shut. She'd spent a sleepless night tossing and turning - trying to figure out why she'd caused David Rossi to run out of her house as if the fires of hell were burning his heels. What the hell had she done?

She spent a restless morning determinedly trying to diminish the stack of files on her desk. She'd buzzed his office once with no answer. Emily had later mentioned that he'd been in a meeting with Hotch all morning. Just as she was getting ready for her trip to his office at 11:30, Lindsey, their office intern, poked her head through the door to tell her that David had sent her with the message that they'd need to reschedule their lunch meeting…he had other plans. Lowering herself into her desk chair, JJ sat their stunned. When had things gotten so bad that he felt the need to avoid her? Trying to ignore the voice in her head that was telling her she'd set herself up for failure, allowing herself to fall for a man like David Rossi, she lifted her eyes to see Penelope Garcia in her doorway.

"Come on, angelfish," she said. "Let's go have a girls lunch."

Pasting an enthusiastic smile on her pale face, JJ said brightly, "Yes, let's do it!"


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Upon returning to her office that afternoon, JJ applied herself with extreme dedication to the task of doing anything and everything to avoid thoughts of David Rossi. Stacking the completed stacks of paperwork on the corner of her desk to disperse to their appropriate recipients later, JJ snagged her coffee cup from its resting place on her desk and quickly made her way to the break area. Finding Hotch standing at the coffeepot, she laughingly asked how the year long pow wow with Dave had gone.

"What are you talking about, JJ…we only met for thirty minutes early this morning," Hotch returned, with a raised brow. "As far as I know, Dave's been holed up in his office all day."

"Oh, I must have misheard something someone said to me," JJ said uneasily, grabbing her coffee and going back to her office. Realizing she was late for a press conference, she gnashed her teeth at not being able to immediately confront the legendary David Rossi. She'd done nothing to deserve this kind of treatment.

The press conference lasted all afternoon and at five in the afternoon, JJ returned to her office. Noting that she still had a lot to get through she began to reach for the phone as it rang.

"Agent Jareau," Jennifer answered shortly.

"Agent Jareau, this is Maggie, the nurse down in the daycare. I needed to let you know that Henry has been fussy all afternoon and I just took his temperature. It's 103.9, Agent Jareau. I'd recommend you take him immediately to-"

"I'll be right there!" JJ said quickly, snatching her purse, briefcase and keys off the desk. Running out the door, JJ turned unconsciously toward the steps leading to David Rossi's office. Taking them two at a time, she threw open the office door to tell him the situation and found something that stole her breath. There in the center of his office, he stood, with a shapely red-headed woman clinging to his lips and neck.

Hearing the door open, David raised his eyes to the door to find a pale, shocked Jennifer Jareau framed in its opening. Pushing Janette roughly away from him, he took a step toward JJ. Shaking her head, she ground out, "I'm sorry to interrupt. I just wanted to let you know I won't be here tomorrow, Henry's sick."

"JJ, wait," David called. But she was already running down the steps.

Turning to face a stunned Janette, he asked, "Damn it, Janette! What the hell where you thinking?" Grabbing his keys and jacket, David stopped as she put a hand on his arm.

"Just a damn minute here, Rossi. YOU called me and made arrangements for us to meet here for drinks. And if I remember correctly, that was always our code for a hot night between the sheets. I was just trying to prime the pump, so to speak!"

"You're right. I made a mistake," he said quickly, shaking his head. "I won't be calling again."

"Yeah, I figured that when I couldn't get a response out of you," she called out as he raced out the door.

JJ cringed as she heard Dave shout her name again as she waited for the elevator. Slamming her hand against the metal doors, she turned toward the stairwell.

"JJ, wait!" She heard Dave call as she pushed open the doors and kept moving. He wasn't important, she told herself. Henry was! She wouldn't allow herself to make a fool out of herself with another man. From now on, it's just you and Henry. Screw all men! Your little boy needs you and you're all he's got, Jareau!

Finally catching up to her on the landing of the third floor, he yelled, "JJ, let me explain!"

Looking at him coldly, JJ ground out, "Agent Rossi, you don't owe me any explanations. But, as I said, I have a sick baby with a 104 degree fever. I don't have time for this right now! Please go back to your date!"

Alarmed, David asked quickly, "What's wrong with the baby, Jennifer?"

"David, do you think if I knew what was wrong with him that I'd be running down four flights of stairs hell bent for leather in a panic to get to him to the doctor as soon as I can! All I know is that he's sick! He's never had a fever so high and he's all I've got! Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to go be with him!" she yelled.

"Jennifer," Rossi said calmly, following her progression down the stairs, "You aren't in any condition to drive, honey. Let me take you and Henry over to the hospital."

"I don't need or want your help anymore, Rossi," JJ hissed through her teeth. "You obviously had plans…go do your thing!" she said waving a hand in the air as she continued quickly down the stairs.

"That wasn't what you think," David began.

Turning sharply to face him, JJ spat, "I no longer care! My son is ALL that matters now!"

David heard the anger, pain and betrayal in her voice as her words hit him like bullets. "Babe, please, just let me drive," he said holding open the door to the first floor as she quickly moved through. Snagging her briefcase and purse from her hands, he said quietly, "You'll need both hands for the baby."

Glancing at him as they reached the daycare doors, JJ could already hear her baby's cries. Sighing as she opened the door, she whispered, "Fine. You drive."

Collecting a screaming Henry from the nurse, David and JJ quickly made there way to the parking deck. Making a quick stop by her car for the car seat, David quickly got the baby installed in the back of his SUV.

"He's so hot, David," JJ whispered, climbing into the front seat.

"He'll be fine, honey. We'll get him to the hospital and they'll take care of him," David said quietly, covering one of her hands as she turned to stare at the baby in the backseat.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

An hour later JJ paced back and forth in the ER waiting room with a screaming baby in her arms. Shifting his body again, she crooned against his hot head, "It won't be much longer, sweetie. Mama's here."

Watching her pace the floor, David bit the inside of his cheek. She'd studiously avoided his gaze for the last hour and only spoken to him when necessary. And he couldn't blame her. He'd made a monumental mistake and if she never forgave him…well, he had it coming. But now that he could potentially lose both her and Henry's presence in his life, David realized he didn't want to be without them. Somewhere along the way, they'd become a part of him. He knew he had to explain things to her…if she'd let him, but he also knew now was far from the time. Rising, he walked to where she stood in the corner with the baby.

"JJ, let me have him," he whispered. "Just until you can fill out the forms the nurse brought out, honey."

Nodding briefly, JJ allowed David to take the squalling baby from her arms as she moved into a seat to fill out the necessary forms. Upon completion, she looked up to find the triage nurse that had looked at him an hour ago standing in front of her.

"We've finally got a bed open in back for your son, Ms. Jareau. You and your husband can bring the baby on back," she said, smiling at David.

"We're not-," JJ tried to say.

"It must be nice to have someone with you to help with a cranky baby. A lot of the mothers we see aren't so lucky," the nurse said, motioning for them to follow her.

Rolling her eyes, JJ realized she was just too tired to explain anything. The old woman could think whatever the hell she wanted as long as they got her baby better.

Ushering them into a small cubicle with two chairs and a baby bed, the nurse quickly said, "It'll still be awhile before the doctor gets to you. We've just had an ambulance pull in, but at least you three will have a little privacy back here."

Nodding, JJ whispered, "Thank you."

"Use the call button if you need me," the nurse said as she left the small room.

Turning tired eyes to David, JJ reached for her baby. "You can go now, David. I'll call Penelope to come and get us when we're done here. She's got a car seat in her car. Thanks for the ride," JJ said flatly.

Tightening his hands into clenched fists, David said slowly, "I'm not leaving either of you, JJ."

"You had plans, Rossi. The night is young. Go find your redhead," JJ said tiredly, trying to dodge Henry's flailing arms.

"I'm not going anywhere, JJ. I know this isn't the time for a heavy conversation, but trust me, I don't want the redhead."

JJ emitted an unladylike snort. "Stay. Go. It's up to you. But I'm not talking about this now or ever with you. I thought….it doesn't matter what I thought. I just want my baby better."

"I know that," Rossi said quietly, watching her hold the baby and wondering how in the hell he was going to undo the damage he'd stupidly caused with his drunken idea.

Fifteen minutes later, David continued to watch JJ try to hold the fussy baby. The dark circles under her eyes indicated how tired she was. "JJ, give him to me for a few minutes, honey. I'll give him back whenever you say, but we both know you've got a long night ahead of you."

Pursing her lips and privately damning his logic, she nodded. As hurt and angry as she was, she was still grateful for his presence in the room….his help. Looking at him across the small room as she rose, she saw the man she could quite easily call her best friend…until tonight. Tonight he'd hurt her. And, she didn't even know if she had the right to be hurt. She didn't understand him or his actions. She knew that he'd promised her nothing. But seeing that woman in his arms…her lips pressed to his had shredded something within her heart. Passing him the baby, she whispered, "Thank you."

They spent the next hour passing the unhappy child back and forth every fifteen or so minutes. Finally after an hour and a half spent waiting in the small cubicle, JJ felt her baby's head as it fell against her. "David, come here!" She watched as David quickly rose and crossed to them. Taking his hand and laying it against the baby's head, she whispered, "He's hotter, isn't he?"

Nodding once, David said, "I'm gonna go find us a damn doctor. Enough is enough!"

She watched and listened as she heard David in the hallway dressing down a nurse with that blistering tongue of his and the only thing she managed to feel was relief. It felt nice to know she had an ally against the hospital bureaucracy.

David returned five minutes later with a doctor in tow. After a quick examination, the doctor looked at Jennifer. "You're right, Agent Jareau. Your son has a severe double ear infection. I'd like to err on the side of caution though and order some additional blood work. Make sure there's not a greater infection at work here and assure ourselves that his immune system hasn't been compromised," the doctor told them.

Watching JJ's pale face whiten even further at the thought of her son any more seriously ill than he already was, David wrapped a comforting arm around her back. Allowing herself to lean against him briefly, JJ nodded at the doctor.

"I'll just draw the blood," the nurse spoke. "Ms. Jareau, you need to let me have the baby. I'll get another nurse to hold him. You don't want Henry to associate either of his parents with pain. You and your husband can wait just outside the doorway."

Looking up at David fearfully, he whispered to her as he guided her outside the door, "We'll just be right outside the door, honey. Three steps away."

Allowing him to lead her out of the room, JJ held her breath. She held it together until she heard Henry's terrified screams and then she, too, lost it.

Gathering her to his chest, David was torn between the urge to bound back into the room and snatch Henry away from those vampires and the need to comfort his mother. Holding her against his chest as her tears soaked his shirt, David waited for them to come out of the room.

A moment later, a nurse came out. "You can go back in now."

Wiping her eyes, JJ quickly moved back inside the cubicle followed closely by David. Snatching her crying baby out of the other nurse's hands, she cuddled him to her chest.

"We went ahead and gave him an antibiotic shot, Agent Jareau and administered some eardrops. He should calm in a few moments," the doctor informed them. "The nurse should be back with some medicine for you to take home as soon as we see the blood work is clear. Should take another hour or so. I'm sorry for your wait."

Nodding, JJ watched as the doctor left the room and lowered herself back into the chair to wait. Through it all, David Rossi never left their side.

As the baby finally relaxed in her arms and began to doze, JJ allowed her eyes to drift closed. She felt David's warm arm still draped around her shoulders. He'd moved his chair beside hers when they'd been allowed back into the room and he seemed as unwilling as she did to be far from the baby. Exhaustion taking it's toll on her body, she permitted herself to lean against him. Telling herself that it was okay, if it were Morgan or one of her brothers that she'd be leaning on them, too. But this wasn't Morgan or one of her brothers. It was David. It was the man who'd somehow become the second most important person in her life. It was the man that just hours ago, she'd found with a redhead wrapped around him. She had to give the man beside her credit, all through her snide remarks and piercing glares, he'd remained steadfast tonight.

Jerking her eyes open as she heard the cubicle door re-open, JJ watched as the doctor walked back into the room. "Henry is going to be just fine, Agent Jareau. Mothers usually do know best and your son does indeed have a double ear infection," he informed her, handing her a bottle of antibiotic fluid. "He'll take that three times a day. The directions are on the bottle and he'll need a follow-up with his pediatrician in five to seven days."

"His blood tests?" Rossi asked, leveling the doctor with a concerned stare.

"All numbers were within normal limits for a child with an ear infection," the doctor replied with a smile.

"Any questions?" the doctor asked.

Shaking her head, JJ whispered, "No, thank you."

"No problem. One of you will need to stop by the desk and take care of signing the dismissal forms and the copay. I hope you have an easier time with what's left of the night."

JJ watched as the doctor left the room. Feeling suddenly overwhelmed, JJ turned to Dave with tears in her eyes.

Seeing her expression, David wrapped his arms around her thin body, encompassing both her and the baby. "Everything is going to be fine. We all survived. Wait here and I'll take care of the forms."

"No, I've got to pay the-,"

"I said I'll take care of it, Jen. Sit here with him and rest a minute. I'll be back," David whispered against her hair.

Too tired to argue, JJ nodded and watched as he left the room. Sighing, JJ looked at the sleeping baby in her arms and asked, "What the heck is happening to all of us, Henry?"


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Ten minutes later, David was assisting them back into his SUV. Sliding into the front seat, JJ yawned. "What time is it?"

Glancing at his watch, Rossi turned to grin at her. "Let's put it this way, with luck I'll have you home before you turn into a pumpkin."

"That close to midnight, huh?" she whispered.

"Yeah."

Turning in her seat every few minutes to check on the sleeping baby in the backseat, JJ felt Dave lay his hand on top of hers. "Jen, you don't need to worry anymore. We know what's wrong. We've got the medication to treat it. Relax, honey."

"It's not that easy. I'll never quit worrying about him. It's in the job description," she said quietly. "I don't know what I'd do if I lost him, too."

"He's going to be okay," David said gently in response and was met with only silence. Though, he did take it as a good sign that she didn't jerk her hand away from his.

Minutes later, David was pulling into JJ's driveway. Parking the vehicle, Dave quickly moved to the passenger side to retrieve Henry from his car seat. Handing him to his mother, he wrapped a steadying arm around her.

"My things," she began as the baby began to fuss.

"I'll come back out to get everything once you get the baby inside and settled, honey," he said, guiding them to the door. Using the key she'd given him, he quickly unlocked the door and ushered them inside.

"I need to rock him for a bit to get him settled back down. You can leave if you want, Dave. Thanks for the ride, but you've done enough for us tonight."

"JJ, I'm not leaving until I see you eat something. What's it been? Twelve hours since you last took a bite of something?" he asked.

"Dave," JJ sighed.

"Don't argue, Jen. You won't win and you'll waste precious energy," he warned her sternly.

Her only reply was a nod as she moved to the rocking chair in the corner of the room.

Watching her settle into the chair with the baby in her lap, Dave shook his head silently. Yeah, he'd fucked this all up royally. Now, he had to figure out how the hell to fix it. Moving quietly down the hallway, he went back outside to gather her purse and briefcase and his go bag.

Coming back inside, he went to put her things in her bedroom. As he passed the nursery door he heard her softly singing "Over the Rainbow" to the baby and closed his eyes for a moment at the sound of her melodious voice. Moving into the bedroom, he knew he'd been in this room before to hang Henry's portraits up for her, but, somehow, tonight it seemed more intimate. Glancing at her bedside table, he noticed a photograph of the three of them that had been taken at the BAU several weeks ago and his heart clenched.

Sighing David traveled back down the hallway to the kitchen. Rummaging in her refrigerator, he found the leftovers from the previous night and set about microwaving the remnants. A moment later he heard Jennifer enter the kitchen.

Softly he heard her say, "Dave, I'm really not hungry."

"Honey, you need to eat something or you aren't going to have enough energy to take care of that sick baby tomorrow. And, speaking of tomorrow, I sincerely hope you're planning on taking a sick day."

"I don't see where I'm going to have much choice, Dave," JJ snapped. "The daycare won't take Henry back until he's been free of fever for twenty four hours."

Placing the plate in front of her he ordered, "Eat."

He watched as she picked at the food. "You can leave now, Dave. You've done your duty."

"I'm here because I want to be here, Jen. Not out of duty," he replied, cringing at her bitter laugh. "Listen to me," he said quietly, taking her hand, "I know you're tired and this isn't the best timing but we need to clear the air. I need for you to understand that what you walked in on earlier this evening meant absolutely nothing, JJ. Less than nothing.

Frowning, JJ tried to pull her hand away as she said, "I think our definition of the word "nothing" must be vastly different then. Besides, it's not any of my business. I've got no right to say anything about the women you spend time with. Or screw, for that matter."

"Honey-," David began.

"David, just don't, okay?" JJ said shortly, fighting tears.

"I'm sorry, but we have to have this conversation. This affects you. I ran out of here last night because things started feeling very real to me. I don't ever want to hurt you, Jennifer. And if my track record indicates anything, I eventually probably will. Worse than tonight. I'm afraid that if you spend too much time with me that eventually I'm going to fail you. I'm not sure I can be everything you deserve."

"I'm not sure what you're trying to tell me here," JJ said, confused. "If you feel like Henry and I are becoming a burden to you, it's okay. We can go back to just being co-workers," JJ whispered.

"Hell, no! Honey, that's not what I mean at all. I want you to rely on me. I want you to let me provide for you and the baby. It's just that, honey, I'm not a good man. I'm nobody's idea of a hero. I've been a miserable bastard in my life and I proved that to you tonight. I don't want you tainted by my cynicism. I was trying to protect you and I went about it in entirely the wrong way. I was trying to run from you to protect you."

"You were trying to protect me by having a woman-," JJ began, narrowing her eyes.

"Jennifer, if you don't believe anything else, believe that what you saw didn't mean a damn thing. I didn't feel a damn thing."

"You say it meant nothing, Dave. Then can you explain why she was in your office wrapped around you," JJ whispered, betrayal bleeding over into her words.

"Janette is part of a past that I'm not proud of, Jen. But I promise you, from this point on that that's where she'll stay. Suffice it to say that last night I drank way too much and allowed my inebriated mind a few ideas that were completely stupid."

"I know there's an answer in there somewhere, but I'll be damned if I can find it," JJ said sadly.

Brushing a tear that had leaked from the corner of her eye away, David whispered, "Baby, will please just trust me when I tell you that I can promise you that you'll never have to see or hear anything about any other women again? I've closed those doors in my past, Jen. I promise you."

"Do you still want to run, Dave?"

"I don't know anymore, JJ. But I do know that I never want to see the look I saw on your face tonight again. I'll do my best never to give you a reason to doubt me again."

"What are you saying, Dave! What the hell are you and I exactly?" JJ asked despairingly. "Are we friends? Are we more? Do you want to be with me?"

"Sweetheart, for the first time in thirty years, I was actually genuinely ashamed of myself tonight because I hurt my best friend by making a stupid choice. I don't know what we're going to end up being to each other, Jen. I don't know if I can be the kind of man you deserve to be with. But, I do know that what I feel for you and that baby in the nursery runs a hell of a lot deeper than mere friendship. Can we have a relationship? The answer is I don't know, honey. But, I'd like to try. Let's just take things slowly."

Meeting his dark, sincere gaze, JJ said softly, "Baby steps."

Nodding, David brushed a gentle hand down her wet cheek and confirmed, "Baby steps."

"But no more other women?" JJ asked, holding her breath.

"No other women, sweetheart. I don't want any other women. I learned that tonight the hard way and almost lost you and Henry because of it. It's a mistake I won't make twice," he told her honestly.

Nodding, JJ whispered, "Okay."

"Now, you need to go crawl in bed. I'll sack out on the sofa," he told her quietly.

"Dave, no. You need to go home and sleep in a real bed. I'll be fine and you've got to work tomorrow," JJ said, grabbing his arm as he carried her plate to the sink.

"Jen, the FBI survived for ten years without me. I think they'll manage if I'm a few hours late in the morning. I'll stay and make sure you have some help tonight. I can tell by looking at you that you didn't sleep last night either. Go get some rest, babe. I'll see you in the morning," he said in that non-negotiable voice she'd heard him use often.

"Are you sure?" she asked once more.

"Go get in bed, woman," he said, pointing at the door.

"Thank you, Dave. For everything," she whispered, standing on tiptoe to reach his cheek.

"Don't say that, Jen. Not after what I put you through tonight, honey," he whispered, cupping her cheek.

"I forgive you," she said softly.

"That's more than I deserve," he murmured, lowering his head to cover her lips, caressing them in a kiss filled with tenderly controlled passion. Feeling her body soften against his as her arms encircled his neck, David cupped a hand around the nape of her neck to momentarily deepen the kiss as he felt her sigh against his mouth. Sweeping his tongue against hers, he was intoxicated by her taste as her tongue tentatively met his. It was in that moment, feeling her small form leaning into his much larger frame that David Rossi knew that he'd been an utter fool. No woman could ever come close to replacing the treasure he cradled in his arms. Finally drawing back he stared down into the blue depths of her eyes and issued a last shaky command to the trembling woman in his arms. "Go to bed, Bella."


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

From the night of their mad dash to the emergency room forward, JJ felt her life changing and evolving rapidly around her. Over the past week, David Rossi had proven to be worth his weight in gold. After spending the night on her couch the night Henry had gotten sick, he'd also stayed all the following day despite her objections. Telling her firmly that he could accomplish as much from her couch as he could at his desk, he'd phoned Garcia and had her email the necessary documents he needed to his laptop. Even though he'd been up with her every time Henry had stirred the previous night, he'd been patient and loving with the baby the next day.

Jennifer smiled at the memory of how, the next day, she'd awoken at ten in the morning, panicked and calling herself a horrible mother and ran to the nursery to find an empty crib. Dave had sent her back to bed at five that morning with a stern look and she'd literally passed out. When she'd found the empty bed, she'd ran for the living room, calling Henry's name and found a sight she'd never forget. David Rossi sat, softly snoring, straight up on the couch, a still asleep Henry laying curled against his chest. In that moment, she'd known the man before her would do anything for her and her son. And the feeling was mutual.

Over the next week, it wasn't as if David acted any differently. He didn't. He was the same as he always was…taking care of them both in ways she'd never even realized that she needed or wanted. No, it wasn't that. It was more the fact that she began to note how attuned they were to each other. She knew she'd never achieved or experienced that level of comfort with another man before him. Not even the biological father of her son whom she'd almost married.

A week later, however, David and JJ were destined to overcome a new hurdle. All good things eventually were tested and this week was the week that their close knit team was called out of state on a case. As JJ sat in the leather seat at the back of the plane, she prayed she'd made the right decision in leaving Henry so soon after being so sick. She'd known this day was coming - the day when she'd be forced to leave her son behind while she went to do her job. Honestly, it was amazing that it hadn't happened sooner. It wasn't a matter of being worried over Henry's care…no, she knew Garcia would guard her child with her life. It was the feeling of knowing she could miss one of his firsts. And that thought scared her to death.

She felt David slide into the adjoining seat at the back of the plane facing away from the group behind them.

"Hey," he said softly, settling himself into the seat beside her.

"Hey, yourself," she whispered, looking up at him with a soft smile.

Leaning toward her just a little lest inquiring eyes be focused on them, he said quietly, "You know that Henry's going to do just fine with Garcia, don't you, honey?"

"I know, it's just…"

"You're scared," he said boldly.

"Not scared exactly. It's just the first time I've ever been away from him like this, Dave. And, with him being so sick with that ear infection…"

"Jen, he's going to be fine…I've never seen a happier kid than I did last night at supper. He had that waitress of ours in stitches with his antics, honey. Our biggest problem is going to be getting him back from Garcia when we get home," Dave told her gently.

"You're probably right," JJ admitted grudgingly.

"You know I'm right," Dave told her. "Now, you need to get some rest. Hotch just told me you're gonna need to hit the ground running with the press. Evidently the locals have turned this thing into a three ring circus," he warned.

Sighing, JJ laid her head back against the seat. "Hopefully, I won't have too much time to miss my son…"

"I seriously doubt that, babe," Dave muttered.


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note: Tomorrow's chapter will be an "M" rating for the long awaited love scene! Hang on to your hats, readers!**

**Chapter 17**

After deplaning in Georgia, Dave didn't see Jennifer Jareau again until he and the rest of the team were gathered around an empty desk at the police station eating cold pizza that night. As he watched her tiredly come through the door, bag barely thrown over her thin shoulder, he saw a mixture of extreme fatigue and righteous fury on her face. He knew she'd just finished her third press briefing of the day and by the look on her face, the last one hadn't been the successful event she always strove for.

As the team watched her walk toward the back of the station, Dave heard Em whisper, "Oh, hell, it looks like JJ's ready to kill another reporter, Hotch."

"Yeah, and the last time that happened, Hotch had to nearly lock her in a closet until she calmed down," Reid added.

Everyone flinched as they heard JJ reach the small office at the back of the station and slam the door violently.

Sighing, Hotch rose, saying, "I guess I better go find out exactly how bad this is."

Cutting him off, Rossi stood and held up a waving hand. "Sit down, Hotch. Finish your pizza. Evidently you dealt with her the last go around. Let me go this time. I'm the newest member on this ragtag team of misfits. Maybe she'll show me some mercy."

"I wouldn't count on that, man," Morgan called as Rossi walked to the office in which Jennifer had disappeared.

Opening the door carefully, he found her sprawled out in the office chair with her eyes closed. Quietly closing the office door behind him, he quietly considered the collapsed beauty in front of him. Even as obviously exhausted as she was, he wondered if he knew what an attractive picture she presented.

She knew by his scent alone who was in the room with her. Cracking open one bleary eye, she grimaced and said, "So you're the sacrificial lamb, huh? I figured they'd send you. Is Hotch scared of me again?"

Smiling, David replied, "Nope, I volunteered for this mission. I figured it was time to earn my hazardous duty pay. What's going on, Jen?"

"Oh, just the usual," she sighed. "Slimy reporter who meets the pretty blonde girl assigned to coral the media and decides to test her limits with sleazy innuendos and tacky pick up lines. Evidently, the pretty blonde girl wasn't supposed to realize she was being hit on."

"What do you mean "hit on", Jen? Start talking fast or I start finding reporters and kicking asses," David said threateningly.

"Dave, I handled it. I'm used to it and in the process have found a way to deflate overblown male egos without making enemies in the press. It's all part of the ballgame when you're on my end of the playing field."

"You sure there isn't more to this story? You seemed pretty damned upset when you came in here, honey." David asked deeply.

"It's been an emotional day, Dave. You know that. But you know what? It's over now and we're one day closer to catching the unsub and that means we're one step closer to home. I want to see my baby."

"If you're sure, Jen. But if there are any more overeager reporters, I want to know about it. Now, come on. You need to eat. If I'm not mistaken, Morgan's been guarding a couple of slices of the god awful Chicken and Pineapple pizza you like. He had to fight Emily for them, but the victory went to him, I believe."

Smiling, JJ moved out the door with Dave's gentle comforting hand at her back.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

It didn't take JJ long to figure out that even though she thought her day had been bad, apparently the night was going to be far worse. Swiping at an angry tear, she dropped her cell phone on the rumpled bed and walked slowly to the large clear window. Staring out across the lit city of Atlanta, JJ sighed harshly as she tried to hold back another sob. Wrapping her arms around herself, she felt her lips trembling as she firmly pressed them together. She would not cry. She would not cry. Her eyes suddenly were unable to focus as her vision blurred from those unshed tears, and when she blinked, she knew that she had been unsuccessful. Damn it. She was crying again.

Her fingers roughly pushed those damn tears off her cheek as she started giving herself a mental pep talk. Come on, Jareau. You are a seasoned FBI agent with one of the most elite teams in the Bureau. You were hand-picked to be a part of this coveted team, and hundreds of agents would literally kill to be in your shoes. You are a professional. Now act like it.

But the other part of her brain, the part that was still reeling from the conversation that she had just had, reminded her that while she might be that consummate professional, she was also a mother. A mother that was deeply missing her tiny little baby. And talking to Garcia just a few minutes ago had not been a positive experience. Bracing one hand against the window, JJ leaned her forehead against the glass as she remembered how happy Garcia had sounded and how she had just heard Henry almost laugh on the phone. And how Garcia had gone on and on about Henry's day and the wonderful things that she was doing with the six month old baby.

Jerking back, JJ slammed her hand against that cold clear pane as she thought angrily, "That's my baby. I should be the one there with him. I should be the one getting to tickle him and play with him." Tightly clenching her eyes shut, JJ felt herself fighting an unwinnable battle. She knew that she should be counting her lucky stars that Garcia was such a wonderful friend and godmother to her son, willingly setting aside her personal plans to take care of JJ's baby at the drop of a hat. But the other part of her couldn't help but feeling sorry for herself.

She was all alone in a nameless hotel room in Georgia, hundreds of miles away for her tiny little son. And she just wanted to hold him. After everything that the team had faced today, she just wanted to know that everything was going to all right and over soon.

The sharp buzzing of her phone drew her out of her self-imposed introspection, and she jerked quickly, grabbing the Blackberry. Afraid that it was Garcia and that something had changed, she quickly checked the display, and bit back a groan. It was David.

Taking a deep breath, she pinched herself on the arm, focusing on that pain to forget the other. She couldn't let him know that she wasn't 100% up to par. She knew that she had already worried him today, and she wasn't about to let him be distracted on this case. The team needed his exceptional deduction skills if they were going to successfully solve this case quickly.

JJ knew she should have expected this call, but she had completely forgotten. For the past week, she and David had taken to calling the other one, just to make sure that everything was okay. Ever since their first blowup and Henry's trip to the ER, David had made it clear to her that he was not going to end his night without first checking on her and the baby.

Pushing the button on the phone that would open the connection between the man she was fairly certain she was falling in love with and herself, she huskily whispered, "Hey, Dave."

Hearing the low pain laced voice instead of the bright exuberant woman he usually came in contact with gave Dave pause as he said, "Hey yourself, babe. What's the matter?"

"Nothing," she said quietly into the phone.

"You sure? Did you talk to Garcia?" he asked, concerned.

"I'm fine, Dave," she said more shortly than she intended. "I just got off the phone with Garcia, Henry's okay, too. She said he had a good day at daycare and he actually squealed when she went in to pick him up."

Frowning at the fragility in her voice, David began, "Babe-,"

"David, I'm okay. I'll see you in the morning," came her strangled reply before his ears met with a dial tone.

Staring at the phone in his hand for a moment, David made a quick decision. The woman in the room next to his was hurting. She might not have said it out loud. She might even deny it to his face. However, in the last several months, he'd come to know Jennifer Jareau better than he'd ever known any woman in his life and right now, she was in pain. And, that he couldn't allow her to face alone.

A moment later, Jennifer felt her heart catch as she heard a soft tap on her hotel room door. As she peered through the keyhole, she wasn't really surprised to find the darkly handsome David Rossi standing impatiently on the other side of the portal. Sometimes she thought that he knew her better than she knew herself. Opening the door to let him in, she murmured, "You know, I said I was okay." As he stepped through and narrowed knowing eyes on her, she was acutely aware of the fact that she had nothing on beneath her abbreviated light blue satin nightshirt.

"I heard your words, Jen. Your tone said something altogether different, angel. I wanted to see you for myself."

"I'm fine, Dave," she said weakly.

"I know tear tracks when I see them, honey," he replied, reaching out to trace a gentle finger down the side of her cheek. "What's gotten you so upset?"

Shrugging, she stepped around him to sit on the edge of the bed. Not meeting his eyes, she shook her head and whispered, "You'll think I'm silly."

"The one thing I could never accuse YOU of being is silly, Jen. Spill it," he ordered, lowering himself to sit next to her on the bed.

"I just got off the phone with Garcia," JJ confessed, voice cracking.

Hearing the break in her voice, Rossi quickly asked, "Is anything wrong with Henry?"

"No, not with Henry," JJ replied as the first tear fell. "His mother, on the other hand, is a emotional wreck! Garcia said he was perfectly content, asleep in her arms. He had a good day today. She said he was so happy when she picked him up this afternoon….giggling and bouncing when she got to him. I don't want my baby forgetting who I am, David! I want to be the one holding him and rocking him to sleep. That's my job! I want to feel him," JJ sobbed.

Wrapping a strong arm around her, Rossi pulled JJ into his chest as she wept. "Honey, it's gonna be okay. Henry could never forget his mama, baby," he whispered bending to kiss her forehead.

Looking up, JJ's watery blue eyes found his. Lifting her lips to his, JJ felt David's warm mouth cover hers. Slowly, tentatively kissing her, JJ pressed closer, wrapping her arms around his neck and opening her mouth under his, inviting him inside.

Groaning against her warm mouth, David met her shy tongue with his own. Relishing the first real taste he'd had of the woman who'd come to mean everything to him, he sighed as he felt her arms slide around his neck and her fit her body to his. Twining his tongue around hers, he groaned again as she pulled his body down to hers on the double bed, pressing intimately against him, clutching at his shoulders with frantic hands. He spent long minutes totally immersed in sharing her deep passion filled kisses and feeling her soft pliant body beneath his own. Somewhere during their embrace, he'd lost his shirt, hissing with pleasure as he felt her nails scrape through the mat of hair on his chest. Somehow, too, had the first several buttons of her nightshirt been loosened to reveal her beautifully perfect lush breasts. He'd felt her grip his head as he'd pulled first one peak and then the other into his mouth to worship them with his tongue. It was only when he felt her small hand on the buckle of his belt that reality had come crashing down upon him once more.

"Jennifer, baby, we can't, honey," he whispered against her mouth, trying to draw her hand away from the straining arousal in his pants.

"Why not?" she breathed against his lips, pulling his lower lip between her teeth and sucking lightly.

"Baby, you'd regret this in the morning…"

"David, I know what I'm doing," she said fighting to pull his lips back down to hers.

"No, sweetheart, you're emotionally drained and tired from the day we've seen. I'd kill any other man who took advantage of you when you're like this, baby."

"David, I need-," JJ began to beg.

"Relief. I know, honey. I can give you relief. But I'm not going to take your body. Not yet, Jennifer. We aren't ready for that. You aren't ready for that. And, until I'm convinced you are…until I know that I can be the man you deserve, we're not going there."

"Is it so wrong for me to want to feel your touch? I want you! I want this!" JJ whispered, lifting her body to press against his.

"Sweetheart, I promise to give you my touch, honey. I just can't take your body yet…not until I'm sure you realize who you'd be giving it to," he whispered, edging the hem of her satin gown up above her hips. Sliding his fingers into the nest of curls between her thighs, he whispered against her panting lips, "Is this the touch you need, Bella?"

Moaning as she lifted her hips to press more firmly against his manipulative fingers, she clutched at his neck and groaned, "Yes!"

Against her lips, between deep, drugging kisses, she felt him move his hand to pull hers to her core.

"Show me what you like, baby. Show me how to make it good for you," he whispered hotly, sucking at the pulse beating rapidly in her neck.

"David, I can't," she panted, flushing with embarrassment.

"Yes, you can," he breathed softly, staring down at her body where her hand rested. "Show me, Bella. It's me, angel. Anything you do is all right with me."

Burying her hot face against his warm chest, JJ did as the man levered above her asked.

Heard him groan against her as he whispered, "Good God, baby, I've never seen anything that sexy!"

Lifting her head to look into his eyes, Jennifer sighed as he seized her mouth again in a passionately violent kiss as he brushed her hand aside to again sink his fingers into her honeyed heat. Gasping as his talented fingers worked her into a frenzy, she listened as he murmured things in harsh Italian that she didn't understand against her neck in between gentle biting kisses to her neck and breasts. Lifting her hips for more, she couldn't help the moans that escaped her lips. And those moans seemed to spur him farther.

"Is this what you like, Bella? Is this what you need, baby?" he growled hotly against her ear as his fingers pushed her toward release.

"Oh, God, yes! More, David!" she begged, reaching for something that was just out of reach.

"You're beautiful like this! God, you're tight. So wet, so ready," he whispered huskily against her neck as he administered biting kisses down the column of her neck to the swell of her breasts, fingers continuing to torment her. "Reach for it, sweetheart!" he encouraged, rubbing the hard nub at the heart of her femininity with firm strokes of his fingers.

"David, I'm so close! I need to-," she gasped. "I'm gonna-," she panted.

"Let it go, baby!" he ordered her with a soft violence as his lips surrounded a puckered nipple. "That's it, sweetheart," he crooned as he watched her begin to thrash her head against the pillows.

As he watched that ultimate pinnacle claim the woman in his arms, David groaned as he felt himself swell further against her leg and lowered his lips to hers to muffle the harsh scream that tore from her lips as she pressed her head back into the pillows beneath her. He felt the tremors wrack her form as those heavenly sensations slid through her body. Watching her in the throes of ecstasy was a sight that he knew would be indelibly burned in his mind forever.

Scant seconds later, JJ felt David lightly squeeze her hip and whisper against her ear, "Is that what you needed, Cara?"

Still unable to form coherent words, JJ simply nodded against his sweaty shoulder and endeavored to teach her body to breathe again. Feeling him shift to her side, she turned into his arms and laid her head against his chest. After several minutes passed, and she could at last speak clearly again, she whispered, "David, you didn't - I mean, I could-," she stammered, reaching for his belt buckle.

"I'm fine, sweetheart. Seeing you like that was enough for me, honey," he told her quietly, stroking her hair with one hand and stilling her movement with another.

"But-," she tried.

Cutting her off with a tender kiss to her upturned mouth, he murmured against her lips, "But nothing, JJ. You're too special to me to risk wrecking things now, honey."

"Why, David? Earlier, what did you mean when you said you wouldn't take my body until I realized who I was giving it to?"

Sighing, David realized he should have expected her to ask that question. "What I mean is that I haven't been a good man in my past, Jennifer. I've been a selfish bastard. I've always gone after what I wanted with a cold determination to get my own way…and damned the consequences, damned anyone that got in my way…no matter who I hurt. For the first time in my life, I have two people in my life that I'd do anything to protect and keep safe. Even from myself. I'm not a good person, Jen. Not like you are. My life has been filled with ugliness that I pray to God you never have to see."

"Dave," she whispered against his chest, "we work in the same field…we see the same ugliness."

"Honey," he said softly, stroking her bare arm where it was draped over him, "I've seen a whole lot more than you have. Experienced things I hope you never have to even think about. Things I hope Henry never knows exist. And those things hardened me to the pain and emotions of other people. They put scars on my heart that I don't know will ever heal. I'm not going to let you settle for half a man. Until I'm sure I can be the kind of man you and your son need, we can't take this any further than we've already taken it."

"I know what I need, David. I'm not a child and I need you," JJ whispered, kissing his chest.

"Sweetheart, right now, you're speaking out of tiredness and loneliness. You may not mean those words in the cold light of day," David replied gently.

"You're wrong," JJ told him softly. "I'm confused, David. I thought you wanted a relationship. Isn't this part of it?"

"I don't want you to be confused, Jen. I'm not running away from you this time. I just need for us to be sure about this. Both of us. I'm not going to rush this and sacrifice something that could be the best thing that ever happened to me. I'm not going anywhere, babe. Just let this take its course, okay?"

Sighing, JJ realized if she continued, she'd have more success arguing with a brick wall. So, instead, she simply nodded and said softly, "Okay, David. But, be warned - I'm not giving up on this. I know who and what I want. And he's laying here beside me."

Kissing the top of her head, Dave rumbled, reaching for the bedside light, "Get some sleep, honey, we've got to meet the team at seven down in the restaurant."

"You're staying?" JJ whispered hopefully.

"Do you want me to stay?" he asked, stilling his arm's movement.

"Yes," she confirmed quietly.

"Then I'm here," he returned softly.

"Good," she sighed, settling herself back into his arms.

*******

Six short hours later, Jennifer Jareau woke up wrapped in strong warm arms with David's body spooned tightly behind her. Laying there, feeling the steady beat of his heart against her back, she smiled and realized that this was the safest she'd felt in a very long time. In the past, she had never enjoyed the feel of a man's arms around her as she slept…didn't like that feeling of being smothered and trapped by another's arms. With David, though, this felt right…natural. And she admitted to herself that she had no desire whatsoever to ever have anyone else's arms around her again. It was in that moment that she felt the man behind her stretch languidly and press a warm kiss to the nape of her neck.

To his eternal surprise, when David Rossi opened his eyes that morning and saw the back of JJ's blonde head nestled against his arm he wasn't assailed by his normal feelings of awkwardness that he'd experienced with the women that had come before her. In his past, even with those one night stands he was famous for, he'd always tried to avoid this moment. He'd always made the effort to be gone before his partner was awake. He'd never liked dealing with the questions…the insecurities. But the woman in his arms was vastly different from anyone he'd been with before. With her, he knew he could quite happily wake up holding her every morning of his life. As she turned in his arms and stretched against him, he asked, "How'd you sleep?"

A gentle smile crossing her lips, she answered honestly, "Better than I have since before I got pregnant. You, Agent Rossi, are better than any sleeping pill I've ever taken."

Bending to press a tender kiss to her lips, he whispered, "Glad I could be of service."

"What time is it?" JJ yawned.

"Just after six," David replied, glancing at his watch.

"I guess that means we have to get out of bed, huh? We're supposed to meet the team at seven in the restaurant," JJ returned, laying her head against his bare chest.

"Unfortunately. The good news is we're one day closer to me getting you home to that baby. I promise, honey, I'll do everything I can to end this one quick," he told her softly, stroking a hand down her back.

Raising her head to meet his dark eyes, she replied, "I know you will, Dave. I trust you. But, right now, I want you to trust me as much as I trusted you last night."

David gasped as she slid her hand to his throbbing erection. "Jennifer, baby," he groaned.

"Shhhh, just relax, David. I'm not the only one in this relationship that needs relief." Pressing a softly seductive kiss to his lips, JJ whispered, "Just relax. I'm no expert, but I think I can figure out how to do this if you'll just cooperate with me."

Feeling her lips slide down his neck and down his chest to his rigid stomach and abdomen, David clenched his jaw as long forgotten sensations assailed him. "Sweetheart, you don't have to-," he said, groaning as her fingers found his belt buckle.

"Stop, David. Turnabout is fair play, remember?" she told him, kissing his abdomen as she loosened his pants.

Licking her lips as she looked at the very sizeable delicacy in front of her, she blew gently against the tip and was gratified to feel a shudder move through the man underneath her. Meeting his dark hooded gaze as she slowly lowered her lips to taste him for the first time, she took a long leisurely lick.

"Jesus, Bella!" David groaned, body tightening.

"Enjoy, David," JJ murmured as she quit teasing and set about making the man firmly ensconced in her heart lose his control.

Burying his hands in her long blonde hair, Dave tried to fight the pleasure she was forcing on him, laying there between his splayed legs. But her talented mouth was too much of temptation and his baser instincts took over as he raised his hips to thrust against her lips.

And the vixen between his legs didn't disappoint. She took everything he had to offer and relished every grunt, groan and taste of him.

In the aftermath, as he held her securely at his side and tried to regain his sanity as they exchanged slow, lazy kisses with each other, he realized that he was, without doubt, in way over his head.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Two days later, the team exited the elevator back onto their BAU office's floor.

"I do believe those leos were glad to see the back of us," Prentiss commented to the group.

"Think it might have had something to do with the fact that we found their unsub right underneath their noses? The first damn guy they interviewed and they let him go!" Morgan snarked.

Looking at Dave, JJ said, "I think I'm going to head to Garcia's office to get Henry."

"I'll see you in a little while. Maybe we can grab dinner later?" Rossi asked, looking at the woman in front of him.

Glancing up into his face with a soft look, she quietly asked, "You want to join me? I know he wants to see you as badly as he wants to see me."

Staring down into her uncertain blue eyes, he whispered softly, "I'd love that, babe. Let's go." Guiding her down the hallway with a gentle hand on her back, David Rossi felt the invisible string tying him to Jennifer and her son draw taut.

He was a doomed man. This woman that walked beside him had his heart…his until recently cold, empty heart. Now, every moment he spent at her side in her company or in her arms he felt like he'd been given paradise. The previous two nights on the case they'd returned from had been grueling. He'd satisfied her each night but steadfastly tried to refuse allowing her to reciprocate. He'd failed each night. The blonde haired beauty had a talent for knocking him off balance. While he hadn't joined his body with hers yet, her bewitching lips and mouth had given him mind blowing pleasure. It would have been gratification enough to be able to watch her face shatter as he brought her pleasure. But, no, she demanded an equal opportunity to provide that bone melting pleasure.

As the drew toward Garcia's office, JJ looked up at his face. "Before we get Henry, tell me that what happened at the hotel on the case wasn't just a fluke. I know what you said about making love and I understand it. I don't like it. But I understand. But the other…the other pleasures…we can still do that, right?" JJ whispered.

Staring down into her bright blue eyes, David knew he should end it. He should put a stop to the madness now. And, yet…. "The other stuff is definitely still on the table, Bella," he returned huskily, quickly lowering his head in the deserted hallway. Sweeping his tongue into her mouth in a forceful kiss, JJ sighed, pressing closer.

"I'm so glad," she smiled, reaching for the door knob.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

One of the many wonderful things about being in a relationship as close as David Rossi and Jennifer Jareau had was they always had a ready made escort to whatever event was thrown before them. As David often said, they mutually used each other. And, they both enjoyed it very much. He saved her from overeager men that hated the word no and she saved him from the former students and groupies that no longer held any interest for him, but continued to plague him on a regular basis. Best of all, they were together.

After their near miss at making love in Georgia, David made an effort to keep things between them light. From the time they'd returned home, he'd been careful not to go beyond a few deep kisses, much to JJ's chagrin. But privately, he couldn't deny to himself that he wanted her. More than any woman that had ever come before her. And saying no to her advances was getting harder. By the day. When he was with her and Henry, he was the happiest man on earth. When he wasn't, he wished he was.

After Georgia, they'd continued to see each other as much as ever, more even. He told himself he was looking after her and the baby. That they needed him. But the truth of the matter was he couldn't give up what he'd found with her. He knew he should. Knew that he should move aside and let some other more suitable man pursue her. But the thought of some other man filling his space in her and her son's life tore at his heart as nothing had ever done before. He simply hadn't been able to withdraw from them. Jennifer and Henry Jareau were firmly planted in his heart. And, if he was a little less of a coward, he'd just give in to what he knew she wanted. But he'd failed three times at marriage. He didn't want to put Jennifer or the boy who'd taken the place of a son in his heart through that kind of pain unless he was sure that he could be everything they needed. And, unfortunately, he wasn't convinced of that and wasn't sure he ever would be.

And so, it was that he was standing once again on her porch waiting to ring the bell to escort her to their colleague and friend, Derek Morgan's birthday party.

Ringing the bell, David waited a few moments before reaching for the key she'd given him two months ago when he'd met the people delivering the baby furniture. When he'd tried to give it back, she'd told him to keep it. Just in case - for emergencies.. Hearing the baby crying through the front door, David figured this qualified as a reason to use the key.

Walking into the foyer, Dave called, "Jen?"

"Back in the kitchen!" she called back frantically.

Walking through the kitchen door, JJ stood dressed in a red party dress covered in strained green beans, frantically trying to pat at her dress and feed a screaming Henry.

Glancing up, she smiled at Dave. "We had a temper tantrum and mama got it with the green beans," she explained, gesturing at the front of her dress.

Discarding his suit coat, David draped it over one of the kitchen chairs as he looked down at the six month old baby. "You causing trouble, son?"

Gurgling and kicking his feet at the sound of David's voice, the baby looked up at him. Rolling up his sleeves, David looked at JJ and gestured for the jar of baby food she was holding. "Gimme. I'll feed the baby while you get cleaned up. Although green is a charming color on you."

"Cute. Real cute." she smiled tightly.

"Sorry. Couldn't resist, babe," he grinned. "Babysitter on her way?"

Throwing the dishrag she was holding into the sink, JJ said over her shoulder, "She should be here in about forty-five minutes. You're early."

"I thought you might like some help with the baby while you were trying to get ready. Good thing I'm so intuitive," he said, crinkling his face at Henry as he tried to pat David's face.

"Ya think?" JJ asked, walking back to the kitchen table to try and get the green beans out of Henry's hair.

"Go, Jen. I've got this. I'll get him cleaned up. Go get changed," he ordered.

"You're sure?" she asked.

"Go, woman, or Henry's not going to be the only one throwing baby food at you," Dave threatened.

"Thank you," JJ whispered, bending to drop a quick kiss to his lips. "Maybe I can think of a way to pay you back later," she breathed in his ear before turning to hurry out of the kitchen.

Leveling the boy he loved like a son with a stare, Rossi murmured, "Kid, mama is gonna be the death of me."

Henry's only response was to blow a minced carrot filled raspberry at him.

*~*

When she reappeared thirty minutes later, he nearly dropped the baby. Clad in a form fitting strapless emerald green dress that showed just enough cleavage to make even a preacher's mind wander, Dave Rossi was momentarily rendered speechless.

With a slow smile and raised brown, Jennifer placed hands on her hips and asked, "Cat got your tongue, Dave?"

Clearing his throat, Dave muttered, "You're gonna start a damned riot in that dress."

"I seriously doubt that," she laughed.

"I don't," he growled.

"So I take it that you don't like the dress," she pouted.

"I didn't say that," he replied quickly, leaning down to put Henry in his playpen. "The dress is breathtaking. But the woman filling it…now, she's beautiful."

"You know," she said coming forward to stand in front of him and draping her arms around his neck, "I'm a sure thing if you'd ever give the nod. You don't have to use all the pretty words."

Hands finding purchase on her hips, he murmured, "We've discussed this, Bella. Teasing me with a barely there dress is just cruel."

"Hey, I'm pulling out all the weapons in my arsenal, Rossi," she grinned.

Glancing down her body, Dave muttered, "And you're packing some pretty powerful ammunition."

"Am I?" she asked coyly.

"You know you are," he whispered, tugging her body closer and bending to claim her lips. As she was melting against him, the doorbell chimed.

"You just got lucky again, Dave," JJ sighed.

"Mmm hmm, you wanna get it or should I?" he asked, staring down at her.

"You go. I want to check his diaper before we go," JJ whispered.

Dave nodded as he went to answer the door. Mere moments later, he'd paid the babysitter for the entire night to JJ's agitation and was helping her into her wrap.

Guiding her to the door, he murmured, "I really don't know how you let us get sucked into these little events. I'd be happy on the couch in front of the television with you and Henry."

"I know, but we each promised Pen that we'd be there. Do you really want to piss that woman off?" JJ asked with a smile.

"Point made," Dave said grudgingly, as he opened her door for her.

Moment later well on their way to the nightclub where Morgan's birthday party was to take place, David gave the gorgeous woman beside him a sidelong glance. "So how old is our Morgan gonna be anyway?"

"He turns thirty-eight this year," JJ smiled. "Garcia's been planning this party for 364 days. I do believe she started the day after his last party. I swear, that woman puts more effort into this event than the Macy's Day Parade people do."

Shaking his head, David murmured, "Thirty-eight seems so young from where I'm sitting. After I crossed the half century mark, I made a conscious attempt to forget birthdays."

"Age is just a number, Dave," JJ said quietly, reaching out to lay a hand on his let.

"You, my dear, can affort to say such things. You've barely crossed thirty," he replied, covering her hand with his.

Laughing, she retorted, "Now, what did I just tell you…the years don't matter, Dave. It's how you approach life…how you choose to live it. And, I'm not going to allow you to believe otherwise, Dave."

"Sweetheart, be realistic. Everything is life is based on age….marked by passing years."

"I beg to differ. If we get stuck acting a certain way because society deems it appropriate, we might as well move ourselves back to the stone age. There's no such thing as acting your age. All you can do is live life to the fullest and take advantage of the opportunities that are right in front of you."

Sighing, David pulled into a parking space in front of the nightclub. Turning to look at her fully, he muttered, "You are one very determined little minx, aren't you?"

Leaning toward him, she pressed a gentle kiss to his lips and murmured, "Only when I'm convinced that I'm right. And, David, I'm convinced."


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

Walking into the club, Rossi cringed. Leaning down into JJ's ear, he whispered, "Good God, woman! How many people are here?"

"If I know Pen, she invited at least a hundred," Jennifer said, raising her voice to be heard above the music.

"Who's footing the bill for this shindig, Jen?" Rossi asked.

"Honey, you may not have realized this but our little technical goddess is a fairly wealthy woman. Not your kind of wealthy, but still well to do. When she sold her internet search engine company before joining the Bureau, she made a tidy little profit and absolutely nothing makes her happier than spending her money on her family."

As they maneuvered their way threw the throngs of well-wishers, David wrapped a protective arm around JJ's waist as several male agents casting appreciative glances at her pushed past them. Mildly shocked at David's possessive stance, she looked up at him. Shrugging off her thoughts, she told herself that while they hadn't made their quasi-relationship public, their friendship was public knowledge.

Seeing Garcia heading in their direction, Jennifer asked, "What do you want to drink, Dave?"

Squeezing her hip, he murmured, "I'll get the drinks, babe. You just go find us a table in this chaos." With a smile at Garcia, he headed toward the bar.

Waiting until Rossi was out of earshot, Garcia immediately set upon her best girlfriend. "Well, well, well, Gumdrop! You forgot to mention that your escort for this soiree would be Mr. Tall, Dark, and Handsome himself! Now, why would you neglect to mention that to your very bestest friend, Angelfish?"

"Now, Pen, we both know that I don't blab everything I know…that's your job, sweetie. And, Dave's just a good friend. You know that!" Jennifer replied, trying to make light of the situation.

"Honey, good friends get your mail for you when you're on vacation. They don't have you pressed up against their side when hot agents walk by and look at you like you're the last bottle of water in a raging hot desert."

Opening he mouth to respond, JJ was cut off as Agent Jim Lawson, an up and coming agent in White Collar Crime, joined them.

"JJ! I haven't seen you since that seminar last month! I've been meaning to give you a call. Care to dance?" Jim asked with a friendly smile.

Turning to face the bar and leaning toward her friend, Pen cracked, "Yeah, Jayje, I'd like to see how you accomplish that with Mr. Protective headed this way!"

Glaring at Pen and smiling at Jim, she began, "I'd love to, but…" Before she could finish she felt a strong familiar arm surround her waist once again.

"Oh, crap!" Pen blurted, as the bartender signaled her. "We're already running out of white wine!" she yelled running toward the bar.

Smiling at David as he a glass of wine into her hand and glared at the young male agent in front of him, JJ murmured, "David, it's nothing." Seeing the jealous look in the older profiler's eyes, JJ quickly turned to face Jim. "I'm already committed for this evening, Jim. But thank you for asking."

"How about dinner this Friday then…we could catch a movie," Jim asked boldly.

Feeling David tense even father, she heard him growl, "She has plans then, too. JJ, I think I saw Hotch and Emily holding a table for us while I was at the bar, Jen and we really need to find Morgan and say hello."

While she smiled politely at Jim, she said, "Jim, this is Agent David Rossi. I'm sure you've heard his name before. Dave, this is Agent Lawson…he's from white collar crime. We had a seminar together last month."

"Agent Rossi, sir. It's a pleasure," Jim said, holding out his hand.

Staring at the boy in front of him without ever taking his hand from JJ's waist, he growled while propelling her forward, "Yeah. JJ, honey, we need to get moving."

"Good to see you again, Jim," JJ called over her shoulder.

Leading her with a hand on her back, Dave bit out into JJ's ear, "If you want the boys to live, JJ, don't smile at them."

Tilting her head and offering him a slow seductive smile, JJ replied, "Now, Dave, are you telling me I'm not allowed to be nice anymore. You realize that it's part of my job description to coordinate with other departments, don't you.?"

"Babe, we're nowhere near the office right now and I don't give a damn about your job description. At the moment, I'm doing the best I can not to put my fist through the next bastard that looks at you like-," David halted his words abruptly.

"Like what, Dave?" JJ asked raising a brow at him.

"Like I do, damn it! Happy now?!" he huffed.

"Getting there," JJ murmured, as they drew up to the corner table where their friends sat.

Moving to the interior seat, she unconsciously made sure that David had his outside seat to her left. Holding out her chair, and putting his drink on the table, David bent to her ear as she began to take of the wrap covering her stunning dress. "Jen, don't you think you'd feel warmer if you left that on?"

Remembering their earlier conversation about her revealing attire, she smiled over her shoulder playfully. "If I feel a draft, David, you'll be the first one to know." JJ grinned as she watched his face tighten. "I have plans for this evening, David. And I fully intend on implementing them…torturing you, honey, is part of the process."

"YOU are an evil, evil woman," he muttered against her ear.

It was at that moment that Derek Morgan dropped into a seat in front of them. "Damn, have you guys seen the women my Baby Girl invited to this thing! That woman knows what I like. Those chicks from CyberCrime alone are enough to make a man pant! Never SEEN women that hot before! Present company excluded, of course!" he said with a quick smile between Emily and JJ. "Reid, kid, you've GOT to loosen up, my man! There's honeys to be had! Why don't you go ask one of those little mamas at the bar to dance?"

Nervously, Reid looked toward the bar. "I think I'm fine here, Morgan. I'm going to just sit here and enjoy the atmosphere," he said looking around uncomfortably.

As Reid spoke, a cute young blonde approached their table.

"Morgan, I think you're about to have company," Hotch murmured, glancing at the woman walking their way.

Stopping at their table, the blonde cutie zoned her eyes in on Dr. Reid. "Hi, would you like to dance?" she asked him.

"Uhmmm," Reid hedged.

"He'd love to!" Emily said for him, giving Spencer a light shove.

"Sure," said Reid uncertainly, standing to follow the blonde to the dance floor.

Watching Spencer walk away with the blonde and the indignantly shocked look passing over Morgan's face, Rossi and Hotch laughed loudly.

Leaning toward him and slapping his leg lightly, JJ shushed him. "Hush! This is Morgan's birthday! You're supposed to be the supportive friend here and say nice things to him. Not laugh!"

Covering her hand on his thigh under the table, Rossi leaned into her ear, whispering, "Oh, I'd rather be thinking of nice things to say to you, babe."

"You have to THINK about nice things to say to me, Dave?" JJ asked flirtatiously.

"Minx!" he accused quietly. Noting her empty wineglass, he smiled and asked, "Need a refill?"

She raised a brow at him as she quietly asked, "If I say yes, do you promise to take advantage of me later?" With a smile, she watched as he grabbed her and Emily's glasses and bent to her ear saying, "How bout, at the very least I promise you a little of what we did in Georgia...if you can behave yourself, before he walked toward the bar.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

As JJ watched David walk away, she attempted to turn her attention back to the conversation of the other occupants of their table while keeping an unobtrusive eye on the man that had just left her. As the minutes passed, she realized that he'd been gone longer than it should have taken to retrieve to glasses of wine. Scanning the bar for his familiar body, her eyes narrowed as she found him - standing there frowning at a young brunette gazing at him with open adoration. Mouth tightening at the sight, she forced herself to turn and smile at Emily as she said, "I'll be back in a minute. I'm just gonna go see what the holdup is with those drinks."

Reaching his side seconds later, she arrived just in time to hear him telling the pushy brunette bimbo that he had plans for the upcoming weekend.

Sliding next to him, JJ raised her eyes to his as she said sweetly, "David, I thought you might have had to wait while they ran outside and stomped the grapes."

Gazing down at her with a mixture of pure relief and some other emotion that she couldn't quite identify, he slid a proprietary arm around her waist as he handed her a glass of wine. "JJ," he said uneasily, "This is Agent Anna Martel from Technical Services."

"Yes, I believe we met at one of last year's Christmas parties, didn't we?"

Nodding, the brunette's eyes never left David. "I just had to pop over and say hello to Agent Rossi, here. I just knew he'd remember me from the academy when he taught those classes a few years ago." she said breathlessly.

David watched as Jen's eyes narrowed jealously. This was not the plan. He didn't want her to feel threatened…especially not after that self-inflicted fiasco in his office a few months ago. This situation was getting entirely out of hand. He watched as she tilted her head at the younger woman and said with an acidic sweetness, "Well, surely you can understand that David can't possibly remember every young coed that has crossed his path. It's been a long line, after all. I'm sure at some poin the realized that if you've seen one federal agent then you've seen them all."

David frowned at the brunette as he said clearly with a dark look, "And I was just telling Agent Martel that I was unable to accept her invitation to dinner this weekend. I believe you and I have other plans, don't we, Jen."

"We do," she nodded, looking directly at the other woman. "Ones that don't include company," she added pointedly.

Raising a brow, Anna nodded politely. "Perhaps, another time," she murmured as she drifted away.

Standing stiffly against David as she felt his hand tighten warmly on her hip, JJ felt his breath as he bent to whisper into her ear, "You know you didn't have anything to worry about, right?"

Clenching her jaw, JJ turned to look at the older man. Shaking her blonde head at him, she looked up into dark eyes. "Actually, no, David, I really don't know that. You haven't exactly proven that to me yet."

Shaking his head at the frown on her face, David glanced toward the terrace doors. Catching the bartender's eye, he nodded at the glass of wine on the counter. "Make sure that gets over to the brunette at the birthday boy's table, please," he ordered, laying a tip on the counter. Grabbing Jennifer's hand, he tugged her toward the terrace.

"David, where are we going?" JJ bit out, trying to keep up with his hurried footsteps.

"We're taking a short break from the party, Bella. I find that I have a need to clarify a few things with you," he replied, keeping her small hand firmly encased in his own as he drew her along behind him.

****

Dropping back into his seat, Spencer Reid looked over his shoulder. "Where was JJ going, guys? She nearly plowed right over me!"

"Ah, JJ's on a mission, Reid," Emily laughed.

"What's so funny?" Reid asked, confused.

"You don't see it, do you, Reid?" Emily asked.

"See what?" Reid asked, clueless.

"The developing bond between Rossi and JJ," Hotch answered.

"Huh?" Reid said, furrowing his blonde brows. "What do you mean?"

Looking at the young man in front of her, Emily shook her head. "What do we mean? Spence, it's right in front of you! How haven't you seen it?"

"Seen what?" Spencer asked shrilly? "What did I miss? JJ and Rossi?"

Pen joined their group at that moment, dropping into the chair beside Emily and propping her tired feet in her lap. "Ah, I see our resident genius is finally catching up with the rest of our crew, huh?"

"Not yet…he doesn't seem to believe us, Garcia." Hotch replied. Turning to Reid, Hotch said slowly, "Reid, think about it. Who does JJ always go to when she can't get those idiots down in White Collar Crime PR and Identity Theft to cooperate with us?"

Cocking his head, Reid thought for a moment. "Rossi. But I just assumed that was part of his job.

Smirking, Hotch shook his head at the young man. "No, Reid. Not his job. He does it because he knows that if he doesn't, one of these days, JJ will just pull out her service weapon and start taking out agents. He wouldn't be able to see her everyday if she was serving time in a federal prison."

"That's ridiculous," Reid said, shaking his head.

"No. What's ridiculous was the phone call I received form the Unit Chief of that division last week asking me what the hell his team had done to piss of Rossi."

"Reid, who fixes Rossi's laptop every time it screws up on the jet or in the field - which, by the way, is almost daily?"

Reid just shook his head, saying, "It's actually quite amazing. She just reaches around him, taps a few keys and suddenly he's back up and running."

"Have you ever noticed how he never asks her to do it?" asked Pen. "All the man has to do is growl at the screen and she's already leaning forward. Never even says a word…just leans up and fixes it without ever breaking stride."

Hotch nodded to where JJ and Rossi stood talking to a young female agent, his arm securing her firmly to his side and said, "Reid, look there. Those two are unbelievably adept at anticipating each other's needs and wants. They protect each other without ever even consciously realizing it. Look how he glares at any man that comes to close. Watch how she positions her body between him and that other woman."

"You should have seen Rossi earlier when some young newbie asked JJ out within his hearing. I seriously thought our Agent Rossi was going to pop a vein. It's more than just being protective, Boss Man. And we all know it…except maybe for Dr. Love over there," she said nodding at Reid.

"Yeah, they've grown more attached to each other than probably any of us realize," commented Hotch, looking at the couple standing at the bar in deep conversation.

"Have you seriously not seen any of this, Reid?" Emily asked.

Shrugging his thin shoulders, Spencer murmured, "Well…"

"Well, what?" asked Pen eagerly.

"I did notice on our last case when we were sitting in the hotel restaurant that when the waitress brought coffee to the table that JJ automatically reached forward and added creamer and sugar without a word…just like she'd always done it. Rossi just picked it up and drank it. And he just handed the paper over into her waiting hand…It was like they didn't need words to communicate."

"Exactly," Hotch murmured.

"That's one of the lesser moments, Angel. You should see him when he thinks she hasn't eaten or that she's ignoring her health. He goes on a tirade. I actually saw him take a sandwich in her office last week and refuse to leave until she ate every bite. Just sat there in the corner and watched until she finished it!"

Dropping into a seat beside Garcia, Morgan smiled. "Baby Girl, this is the best party ever! Where'd JJ and Rossi head to?"

"They were just at the bar," Reid said, looking over his shoulder. "Evidently, I've been missing an entire relationship developing right underneath my nose."

Laughing loudly, Morgan replied, "You just catching up, kid? Are we sure the kid's a genius, guys?


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

As David pulled JJ into the corner of the balcony, he gently pushed her body in front of his against the railing. Raising his head to stare out across the water of the Potamac River to the city lights, David took a deep breath. He needed to reassure the woman in front of him and he wasn't quite sure how to accomplish that given the current circumstances. Pulling her around to face him, he whispered, "Jen, we need to talk."

"Seems to me, David, that's all we do. We talk. And nothing ever really gets said," JJ retorted.

"Fine, then listen really closely. I want you. I do. There isn't another woman in the world who appeals to me as much as you do - who means as much to me as you do. You're the entire package, Jen. And, I know it! I feel like the luckiest bastard in the world that you even look my way. But like I told you in Georgia, I'm not going to let you settle for less than you deserve."

Blowing out an impatient breath, JJ glared up at him. "Don't you think I'm a smart enough woman to know what I deserve, David? For Christ sake, Dave, I am so damned tired of watching you play the selfless martyr. Do me a favor, will you? Climb down off the cross! Some poor soul needs the wood!"

"I'm nobody's damn martyr, JJ!" Rossi hissed.

"Then stop acting like one! I didn't ask to be saved from you, David. I want to be with you…I don't know how to make that any clearer. But it seems to me like you want to be half in and half out of this and it just doesn't work that way! You are so determined to think badly about yourself that you don't even look at the good! You're an amazing man, David. I wouldn't be here if you weren't. I wouldn't waste my time. You are the single best thing that's ever happened to me and Henry. I can't imagine my life without you in it now. I don't WANT to imagine it…but you can't keep putting me at arm's length!"

"Jen, you've aren't being rational here," David began.

"There's nothing to be rational about, David! This is how I feel. I know what I want. All my cards are right here on the table for you to see!" she exploded, jabbing a pointed nail into his chest.

"Damn it, woman! I've shown my hand, too!" he said, grabbing her hips and pulling her against him.

"JJ! Rossi!" they heard Emily call out.

"We'll finish this when we get home," JJ said, staring up into his darkly turbulent eyes.

"Damn right, we will!" he hissed, bending to press a hard kiss to her lips and giving her hips a final gentle squeeze.

Walking toward them, Emily smiled, "Sorry to interrupt but Penelope is going to blow a gasket in there if you guys don't pack it in…It's time for the birthday boy to blow out his candles."

Allowing David to guide her back into the bar, JJ made a vow to herself. Either David Rossi was going to put up or she was going to back away. There was no doubt in her mind about how she felt. She loved him. He was hiding behind excuses to avoid a commitment to her. And she had been letting him. That ended tonight. One way or another!


	24. Chapter 24

**_Author's NOTE: MATURE ADULT CONTENT! _**

**Chapter 24**

Walking back into her home two and a half hours later, JJ breathed a sigh of relief as she opened her front door. They'd spent the last twenty minutes in the car sitting in tense silence, silently agreeing that their conversation needed to wait until they got back to the house.

Grace, their babysitter met her at the door with a still awake Henry in her arms. "Hi, JJ! Henry just woke up for his bottle," she told her, "and we seem to have developed a little problem in the kitchen."

Sighing, JJ took the baby from the teenager as David asked, "What's the problem, Grace?"

"I think you might have a busted pipe under the sink. There's water everywhere. I shut of the valve but didn't have time to get it cleaned up before Henry started crying," the younger girl explained.

"Thank you, Grace," JJ said quietly.

"Anytime, JJ. Call whenever you need me," Grace said, grabbing her coat. "Watching Henry is always a blast!" she laughed.

"Drive safely," she called as Grace slipped out the door.

Groaning, JJ looked at the baby in her arms, silently dreading going into the kitchen.

Looking down at her, David said quietly, "I've got my tools in the back of the truck. I'll see what I can do about the sink. Why don't you get the baby settled and get changed," he suggested.

"Dave, you aren't dressed to be crawling around under my sink," JJ protested.

"I've got my go bag in the car. I can change clothes afterward. Go, JJ," he ordered quietly.

Nodding, JJ carried the baby into her bedroom as she heard Dave head into the kitchen. Quickly changing into a tight tank top and running shorts, she looked at the baby. "I'm trying, Henry. Really! He'd make you a great daddy," she whispered to the baby.

Henry's response was a giggling coo.

*******

As Jennifer came out of the baby's room an hour later and went into the kitchen, she smiled and whispered, "He's finally down."

Finishing putting his tools back into his toolbox on the floor, he grinned. "The little man fought it tonight. I heard the battle from under the sink."

"I really appreciate you doing this for us, Dave," JJ replied, watching him put the cleaning supplies back into the cabinet below the sink.

"Well, I couldn't have you and the little man drowning in the kitchen, now could I?" he grinned, glancing up at her.

"Well, I'm sure there's something I can do to repay your kindness," she said flirtatiously, hoping to lighten the mood fractionally.

Finally standing, David stared at the woman who had somehow against all odds wormed herself into his heart. "Let's just say you owe me," he told her winking.

"Mmmm, now that sounds intriguing," she whispered, reaching up on tiptoe to gently peck his lips. "It's late. What do you say to a nice glass of scotch and a movie? Then we can talk."

Removing his hand from her arm, he nodded. "Oh I don't think you'd have to talk too long to entice me."

"Good…my powers of persuasion are finally shining through. Now, go wash up. I'll have that drink waiting for you by the time your done," she ordered, rising on tip toe to give him a lingering kiss on the lips.

"Okay, I've got my ready bag in the car," he said glancing down at the soggy shirt he was currently wearing. "I'll be right back," he said, running a warm hand down her bare arm before heading out the back door.

As Jennifer watched him exit the small kitchen, she forced down the involuntary shiver that ran through her. God, she wanted that man, she thought, watching him through the kitchen's window. For months she'd been sending signals. They'd come so close in Georgia and she knew it was his fear of eventually hurting her that held him back. She felt how attracted he was to her. Felt the hot looks - the burning stares when he thought she wasn't looking. The deep goodnight kisses they shared when they'd part most every night. She'd seen lust before. And, she knew she'd seen it in the dark eyes of the man returning from his vehicle. It was time to take the bull by the horns again one last time and firming her jaw, Jennifer Jareau decided tonight would be the night. Failure was not an option.

"Did you have it?" she asked, forcing a light note into her tone as he came back through the door.

Holding it up, he replied, "Yeah, dry clothes."

Smiling, she nodded. "You know where everything is. I'll come get those wet clothes and put them in the wash after I'm done here."

"You mind if I take a shower?" he asked.

"Of course not. I imagine you need one after all that," she replied, mouth going dry at the thought of a naked David Rossi in her house.

With a kiss on her cheek and a nod, David walked back to the bathroom.

***~***

JJ finished cleaning the water off the kitchen floor and had his drink made in a few short minutes. Walking back the hallway to collect the dirty clothes, JJ saw Dave's go bag outside Henry's nursery door. He'd gotten sidetracked checking on the baby on his way to the shower. Laughing, JJ picked up the bag and tapped on the bathroom door. "Dave, did you forget something?" JJ asked holding the bag out by one finger.

"Damn it!" she heard him exclaim as the shower cut off.

Chuckling, she asked, "Are you decent?"

"If you call wrapped in a towel decent," she heard him mutter. "Hang on!"

As he opened the door a crack, JJ had to chuckle. "Why, Dave, I never imagined you were so modest," she teased.

Narrowing an eye at her, Dave privately thought to himself that there was no time like the present to rise to her challenge. Opening the door widely, Dave smiled wickedly, "Actually Jen, I was trying to preserve your modesty but, since you've made it clear you don't have a problem, neither do I."

Eyes widening at the sight of Dave bare-chested and still glistening from his shower with a towel wrapped low around his narrow waist, she watched him smile. "Now, Jennifer, don't tell me you've never seen a half naked man before. The baby in the other room will testify that you have. In fact, if I recall correctly, you've seen a lot more of me than this."

"Very funny," she replied, running her eyes over his body, secretly thrilled that his reserve seemed to be thawing. Maybe his shields were finally coming down. "I was coming to get your clothes."

"Likely story," he teased.

Mouth going dry, JJ fought the urge to plaster herself against him.

"Jennifer? Is something…" David began, but was cut off as JJ took a step forward to press her lips aggressively to his.

Momentarily shocked, it took only a moment for him to realize that everything he wanted was suddenly once again within his grasp. Closing strong arms around her thin frame, he pulled Jennifer into firm contact with his still damp body. Framing her face with gentle hands, David tilted her head slightly to deepen the kiss as he heard her moan.

Pulling back fractionally to gaze down into her beautiful face, he whispered, "Jennifer, baby, we shouldn't…"

"No talking," she said, standing on tip toe to again press her mouth to his. Feeling her soft, compliant body against his, David opened his mouth to warn her again as he felt her twine her arms around his neck. Sighing against her seeking lips as he dropped his hands from her face to slide around her waist, he drew her closer, promising himself he would stop this madness after a few more kisses from her sweetly intoxicating lips.

JJ, however, had other ideas as she felt his body respond to her touch. Threading her hands through his damp dark hair, she met his tongue thrust for thrust. As sensations she hadn't felt since Georgia coursed through her body, she pressed closer, one hand sliding down to tangle in the coarse hair on his chest.

Leaning back against the bathroom sink, David allowed himself to be consumed by the passionate heat for a moment. Hands sliding from her waist to her bottom to hold her closer, David groaned as her lips broke from his to travel down the column of his corded neck. "Jennifer," he ground out, quickly feeling his tightly held control slip, "you have to stop."

"Why? You want me. I want you. I don't want to have to stop again. I'm tired of stopping," she said, biting gently at his neck as she pressed more firmly against him.

"You don't really want this, Jen. You'll regret it later," he said, hissing as her wandering lips found a flat brown nipple.

"I disagree," she murmured, nipping at his pectoral muscle. "Are you going to stand there and deny that you want me?" she asked, kissing a path across his chest to the other nipple. "I feel fairly prominent evidence to the contrary, David," she whispered hotly against his ear as she pressed her aroused body closer, reaching a questing hand down to fondle his manhood.

Roughly lifting her tiny body up so that she was forced to abandon her exploration and meet his eyes, she listened as he roughly asked, "This isn't a game to me, Jennifer. If we do this, we can't undo it. We won't be able to go back and pretend it never happened." Jerking her around to face the bathroom mirror, he pressed against her from behind as he said, "Look at us, Little Girl. What do you see? Because I see an old man who has no business taking advantage of a beautiful young woman. A man that has no business tainting something this beautiful. But, I AM just a man, Jennifer. A very hot, exceedingly hungry man that is trying to do the honorable thing for once in his miserable damned existence. We've got a good thing between us, Jen. Do you really want to take the chance of ruining it?"

Meeting his passionate eyes in the mirror, JJ slowly licked her lips as she answered. "No, Dave, I don't want to ruin it. I want more of it. I want to make it better. I want you and you've known that for months. And, unless I've forgotten what a man's arousal feels like, you want me too. You can't take advantage of someone when they're willingly offering themselves to you."

"Jennifer, I don't know what you expect me to say, honey. I want you to have everything you deserve," Dave replied, resting his forehead against the back of her head.

"I deserve your trust. I deserve the right to make my own decisions! You've been taking care of Henry and I for…"

"I don't want your gratitude, Jen. Offering me your body as repayment…" Dave began angrily, raising his head.

Turning sharply in the cage his arms had created, Jennifer snapped, "For the love of God, let me finish! I'm not a whore! What I was going to say is that you've been taking care of Henry and I for so long that somewhere along the way I fell in love with you. I don't expect you to feel the same, but…" she said as she was cut off abruptly by his descending mouth.

"Shut up, Little Girl. You really shouldn't say things that you don't mean. Especially to a starving man," he growled against her mouth.

Ripping her lips away from his, she retorted, "Stop trying to tell me what I do and don't mean! You did that when we were in Georgia the night we almost made love. You know, David, that night you gave me more satisfaction with your fingers alone than any other man has ever done with his whole body. You tried to convince me that I was just lonely…just needed some human contact. And I allowed you to speak your peace! But, not this time! This time I won't let you do it! I know what I feel…this time if you stop it, you do it because you don't want me…not out of some sense of misguided nobility! So the real question here, David, is what the hell do you want?!"

"You couldn't handle what I want, Jennifer," he said, squeezing her hips as his hot breath fanned her face.

Looking him directly in the eyes, she clearly dared him, "Try me, damn you! For God sake, take what we both want!"

"Somebody really should have taught you not to taunt the animals, honey," David hissed, crashing his lips down against hers.

This kiss was different from any they had ever shared in the six months of their quasi-relationship. Violently passionate, Jennifer could feel David's control slipping away from him as she met his tongue and twined hers around it. Slipping a hand between them to loosen his towel, he growled against her mouth as it slipped to the floor. Pushing himself against her seeking hand, she gloried in the groan that erupted from his throat. For the first time since that one instance when he'd allowed her that hot taste of his manhood,, she felt in control and she had to admit there was a part of her that exalted in the feeling. As she palmed his heat, she felt his hands close around the edge of her tank top. Releasing him briefly, JJ raised her hands above her head as he tore his lips from hers to lift the restraining garment out of the way. Obstacle removed, she sighed as he tenderly assaulted her lips once again and her fingers resumed their wicked quest.

As their lips and tongues danced, she felt him fight the clasp of her bra. Finally, unwilling to spend precious moments fighting the article currently hampering his conquest, she heard him growl "Fuck it!" as he tore viciously at the lacy undergarment. Smiling against his mouth at the sound of the tearing fabric, she moaned as warm hands found aching peaks. Trailing hot seeking lips down her neck, she heard him huskily order, "Say you want this, Jennifer. Say it, baby!"

Breath catching as his voracious mouth surrounded one taut peak, she begged, "I want this, Dave. I want you! Just make the ache stop!"

"Oh, but sweetheart, it's such a sweet ache, isn't it?" he said in a gravelly passion filled voice as he slowly slid his tongue along her other breast, slowly pulling the nipple into his mouth to suckle.

Tremors wracked her body at the painfully pleasurable sensations and JJ accused, "You're tormenting me!"

Nodding against her breast, he whispered, "You're damn right, I am. This is how I've felt for months, Jennifer. Fucking months."

"You could have…"

"No, honey, I couldn't. You weren't ready," he whispered dipping a marauding tongue into her navel as he trailed kisses down her belly.

"I'm ready now! And, I swear to God, this time, if you stop, I'll shoot you with your own gun!" she threatened, clutching the back of his head as he slid her running shorts down her toned, tanned legs.

"No, babe, this time your time has run out. You finally pushed just a little too hard. I want you too much to even think about stopping now. Or for the rest of the night, for that matter. You woke up the beast. Now you're going to have to deal with him," he warned, sliding his hands up and down her smooth legs as she felt a puff of air against the only scrap of material left covering her body.

"I think I like your beast," she whispered tremulously as he slid an experienced hand up the inside of her thigh to cup her intimately through the lacy material.

Stroking her gently, building her need, he kissed her belly again. "I hope you love him, babe. That son of a bitch is here to stay, I'm afraid."

"Thank God," she gasped, as she felt his teeth close around the top of her lacy panties and tug the material downward. "Dave, I need…"

"What do you need, sweetheart? You need my tongue…my lips…my fingers?" he asked roughly, breath fanning against her intimate curls.

"You! I need you!" JJ begged, clutching the sides of the sink to remain upright as she felt his fingers begin an intimate journey.

Kissing the inside of her thigh, David whispered against her hot skin, "You'll have me, Bella. Repeatedly."

"You know what I mean!" JJ said, slapping impatiently against his shoulders as his tongue found a particularly sensitive spot. Moaning, JJ leaned her head back as the man she'd fallen unexpectedly in love with had a private feast. Gasping, JJ pulled at his hair. "Dave," she panted, "I can't take any more."

His words, though muffled, were clear. "Oh, I think you can, sweetheart. I think I can drive you straight over the edge this way. And I'll be damned if I'll let you take my cake away before I taste the icing," he told her with a light teasing lick to the pearl at the top of her mound.

"I know you can, but…"

Squeezing the back of her buttocks gently, he murmured against the inside of her leg, "Just relax, honey, and enjoy. I promise, you'll get everything you want tonight and then some. Neither one of us have anywhere we need to be except here." Resuming his previous teasing licks and nips, JJ groaned. Finally as he pushed her over the edge into a maelstrom of shocking pleasure, JJ's body sagged.

Rising quickly, Dave lifted her boneless body to sit on the sink. Grinning wickedly, Dave bent to suck at the rapidly beating pulse in her neck. "Oh, Bella, you didn't think we were done, did you?" he asked, staring down into her pleasure dazed eyes.

Smiling, JJ whispered, "I don't know if I can…"

Shaking his head briefly, David grinned back. "Oh honey, trust me, you can and you will. I insist, angel."

"Optimistic," she panted.

"Determined," he said against her lips. And with one firm stroke joined himself to the woman who'd managed to turn the world he'd begun to hate into a paradise. "God, honey, you're so tight," he gasped against her mouth. "So sweet and tight," he groaned against her.

Gasping at the sensation, JJ clutched David's shoulders. It had been so long since she'd felt this kind of embrace - since she'd felt so full. In fact, she could quite honestly say, she'd never experienced the level of pleasure his thrusting body was bringing hers. Moaning as she felt his hands close around her hips to bring her closer to him. She felt him deepen his strokes. "David," she gasped, fighting to control her emotions. "More, David, give me more!" she begged frantically, raising her hips against his, fighting to draw him deeper inside her body.

Thrusting harder against her softness, he gave her exactly what she asked for. "Take it, Bella," he growled.

"God, yes!" she screamed into his neck, biting at the strong column of his throat.

Tearing his lips away from her neck, he whispered against her mouth before kissing her deeply, "That's it, baby! Move like that," he ordered harshly against her neck, feeling her tight body clench tightly around his arousal. "Just let go, honey. I promise you it'll be worth it!"

Release, when it came was unexpected and simultaneous. Quickening his strokes in time with her mews of pleasure, David felt his back tighten a moment before she screamed. Biting pleasure suffused both there sweating bodies. And as he tightened his hold on her straining body, she groaned, "I love you." Hearing those words sent his own body straight over the edge as he lost touch with reality.

Long minutes passed before he could raise his head from where it had fallen against her neck. Still wrapped in his strong arms, she felt his body begin to ease away.

"Don't go," she whispered, tightening her arms around his neck and her legs around his hips, keeping him inside her.

Meeting her satiated blue eyes, he asked quietly, "Did you mean what you said?"

"Yes," she said softly. "Every word. I love you. Please don't walk away from this…Honey, I know it's your knee jerk reaction, but I love you. We love you. Don't leave me," she whispered in the still bathroom.

Resting his forehead against hers, he smoothed warm hands soothingly over her bare back. "I don't think I could walk away now, Jennifer. Everything I ever dreamed of having but never thought I could attain is right here in this house. You deserve better. You deserve more. But, damn, if I can give you up and walk away."

Drawing away from her, he wrapped a towel around her nude body and lifted her in his arms. "I'm not strong enough to leave you."

"Good, because losing you now would break my heart," JJ whispered against his neck as he carried her into her bedroom across the hall. "David, I've told you how I feel. Now I need to know how you feel about me. Just tell me the truth," she ordered softly.

Following her body down on the soft bed, he whispered, "How can you even ask?"

"How can I not? You've fought what's between us every step of the way. Any time I moved too close, you backed away. You were always kind about it, but you always pushed me away."

"I was trying to protect you, honey. I thought you understood that," he told her, brushing a strand of blond hair from her face and tucking it behind a delicate ear.

"Protect me from what, Dave? You? From the day I came into your office and told you that Will was gone and Henry and I were alone, you've single handedly tried to fix any problem I've had…you've taken care of us better than any husband or father could…what in God's name are you trying to save me from?"

"Jennifer, I'm old-,"

"Don't start. I told you on the way to Morgan's birthday party that age was just a number…trust me, after what just happened in the bathroom, I'd say the older the better!"

Dropping his head to laugh against her neck, he said, "I don't deserve you. I've been a selfish, callous man in my past, honey."

"I'm not concerned about your past, Dave. I want to know about our future. Is it together?" JJ asked, watching the shadows encroaching in his eyes.

Staring back into her baby blue depths, he whispered, "I want it to be. More than you'll ever know. You and Henry…when I think of a life that doesn't include you both…it hurts…and I'm not the type of man that allows things to affect him like that."

Lightly touching his face with the pads of her fingertips, JJ asked quietly, "Why do you think it hurts, Dave?"

"Because I love you. I love you both," he confessed hoarsely. "More than I've ever loved anything in my life," he said, watching her eyes fill with tears. "Don't cry, honey," he begged.

"They're happy tears," she whispered. "Very, very happy tears."

Lowering his head to kiss her trembling lips, David whispered, "I hate it when you cry. It makes me feel powerless. And as we both know, that's not an emotion I handle well."

Nodding, JJ replied, "I'll endeavor to have no more tears then."

"I appreciate that, sweetheart," he returned, moving his lips to her neck.

"Dave, we've established that I love you and you love me. My question is where does that lead us now?"


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Pulling her body flush against his, David took a moment to consider his response. Finally, he looked into her hopeful eyes and slowly answered, "Honestly, I have no clue, Jen. Truthfully, I've never been in this spot before. I'm flying blind here. I am sure that what I've found with you, not just physically but emotionally, too, is not something I'm willing to give up. I know I'm in love with you. I know I've wasted a lot of time fighting what I felt, hoping that you'd find that perfect man for you."

"I did," she told him softly. "He's laying right beside me. I've never been in this position before either. I'm not scared but I am a little apprehensive about things."

Brushing her hair back from her face as he laid on his side staring into the blue depths of her eyes, he whispered, "What are you thinking? Right now?"

Smiling weakly, she admitted, "Honestly, I'm scared to death that you're going to get up in the morning and decide this was a one time event that ruined our relationship. And I'm not sure how I'd handle that." Biting her lip, she continued, "Because I want it all with you. Everything you can give me."

Shocked by her complete honesty, David swallowed as he watched her face. "Jen, I want it all, too. But you've got to understand, when it comes to knowing how to navigate these waters, I'm not real sure what to do. You're the first woman in my life that I've ever put her needs above my own. I'm figuring things out as I go here."

"We'll figure it out together, David. Just promise me that you won't go off half-cocked and make decisions about us in an effort to protect me from you. I can judge for myself what I can handle," she told him firmly.

"Jen-," he began warningly.

"I'm serious, Dave. I can't be a yo-yo. Either you're in or you're out. But if you're out, say so now. Don't drag me through hell," she said seriously.

"I'm in, Jen," he whispered, cupping a warm hand over her hip and pulling her to him. ""And I've never really meant these words before, Bella, but I can tell you without a doubt that I want forever with you. You and Henry are the best things that ever happened to me and I won't give it up without a fight."

"You mean that?" she whispered, touching his cheek.

"I mean it, Jen. I love you. I really do," he whispered, before covering her lips again.

Over the next few hours, David Rossi set about showing JJ in the most elemental way there was just exactly how much he loved her. And at the end of that time, as she drifted off to sleep in his arms, she thought that maybe - just maybe - they might have both gotten it right this time.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Over the next two months, JJ was amazed by how easily she and David managed to blend their lives together. They had settled into something much deeper than the relationship she'd originally envisioned. Something much better and infinitely stronger than she could have hoped for. They had learned to merge their lives into something that very quickly seemed absolutely normal.

Within a week of making love for the first time, David was easily spending most of his nights at her small colonial home on the outskirts of Quantico. On the weekends or their few and far between days off, they bundled Henry up and took him to David's cabin at Little Creek. When they were at her house, she'd found that Dave seemed entirely comfortable. Perhaps, it was because he'd spent so much time there before they had managed to solidify their romance. But, still, JJ had smiled widely that first full week that he had stayed with them and she'd found him that first morning in her kitchen. She'd been on the race to get Henry his bottle before he could wake up and walked into her cozy kitchen to find a shirtless, barefoot Dave Rossi holding her smiling baby, pouring a bottle of milk.

His suits hung next to hers in her closet. His laptop rested on her nightstand. His cologne and aftershave had taken up residence in her medicine cabinet. And their paperwork easily mingled on her living room table. Their lives were entwining and she couldn't have been happier.

And, David Rossi was no less satisfied when he whisked Jen and the baby to his abode for the weekends. The first weekend they had visited, they'd had picnics by the pond and taken long walks around the property where much to JJ's chagrin, David had insisted on carrying the baby whilst pointing out every tree, flower, and bird in the sky. When she'd laughingly informed him that Henry had absolutely no idea what he was talking about, he'd simply hushed her with a pointed look and the calmly delivered information that she was interrupting valuable male bonding time. The truly amazing part was that her eight month old son seemed to be staring and listening intently to the man holding him, digesting every word.

On the second weekend they'd arrived at Rossi's cabin, she'd been pleasantly shocked to find that the spare bedroom beside Dave's room had been fully converted into an exact replica of Henry's nursery at home…right down to the wooden rocking horse. When questioned about the change, David had sheepishly admitted that he wanted the baby to feel at home wherever he was and that sleeping in a pack and play was not conducive to giving her son the secure feeling he deserved. With tears in her eyes, Jennifer had stood on tiptoe and pressed a kiss to his lips with a whispered promise that his kindness would have its own reward later that night. And it had. Multiple times.

Yes, both of them had slipped into an easy routine that suited them very well indeed.


	27. Chapter 27

**Author's Note: Many thanks to my writing partner and very good friend, Tonnie. She keeps me sane in the worst of times! Also, thanks to Michelle and Susan for their continued friendship and support.**

**Chapter 27**

As the team gathered around the table in war room, Hotch looked around at the various faces. "Okay, guys…we made it through another year. Internal Affairs has completed their yearly evaluation and review. We're clear…with a few minor notations."

"Minor notations, Boss?" asked Morgan with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah. Our team of the BAU passed with flying colors…although we did receive a few comments about our obvious violation of the fraternization policy," Hotch shared with a pointed look in JJ and Rossi's direction.

JJ blushed while the man beside here just grinned. "You have some thoughts on that, Hotch?" Rossi asked, reclining back in the back chair with his hands behind his head.

"Just that if IAB could see it then it's apparently as evident as the prominent nose on your face, Dave."

"IAB oughta keep their collective noses out of things that don't concern them. You'd think the jackasses would be more concerned with our damn near perfect solve rate," Rossi grumbled.

"Yes, I forwarded your thoughts to them," Hotch said with a half smile. "I might have also implied that if any noises were made, that a certain senior agent might feel the need to make a visit to people far above our section chief's pay grade."

"I'm impressed," Rossi snorted.

Smacking his arm, JJ leveled Dave with a dark glare. "Let it go," she ordered quietly. "Don't go picking a fight just to piss off Erin Strauss."

"But, babe, it would be such an easy fight to win," Rossi whined.

Shaking his head at their byplay, Hotch said loudly, "And since Monday is Memorial Day, I don't want to see ANY of you in here…we've earned this little break."

"You might want to consider taking your own advice their, Hotch," Rossi said, leveling him with a direct look.

"Don't worry. This is my weekend with Jack and Haley gave me Monday, too. I don't plan on thinking about any of you fools for three wonderful days."

Everyone laughed as the meeting broke. With a kiss on the cheek, Rossi murmured, "Give me fifteen minutes and I'll meet you in your office."

Nodding, JJ followed Garcia out of the war room. Walking down the hall together, Pen cast her friend a sidelong glance. "So, what do you two lovebirds have planned for this weekend?"

"Well, when we leave here, David has a quick Toys R Us stop planned for us. He wants to pick up some more educational toys to keep at the cabin for Henry and then….nothing! Blessed nothing…It's been a rough week and we both decided it was time to relax and recuperate."

"You know that I'll keep that little angel for you guys any time you say, right?" Pen offered.

Gasping in mock despair, JJ quickly told her, "Are you kidding me? I think Dave is more interested in my son than me!"

JJ laughed as Pen playfully pinched her arm as she said, "That man is head over heels for you and you know it! That baby is just icing on the cake. And, you, Angelfish, are his cake!"

Laughing, JJ looked at Garcia. "I knew I kept you around for a reason…you always know just the right thing to say."

Smiling, Garcia replied, "That's the best friends job…I'll see you Tuesday!"

Twenty minutes later, David carried a squealing Henry out of the building, promising him all sorts of goodies along the way.

"You know you're spoiling him rotten, right?" JJ asked as she took the baby to strap him into his car seat as he jabbered away.

Glancing at the baby over his shoulder, David asked, "That's not true, is it, munchkin?"

"Tell the truth, Henry Jonathan," JJ laughingly ordered her son.

Looking at his mother, Henry said, "Da-,"

Looking at her son quizzically, JJ wondered if she'd heard what she thought she heard. Whispering to the baby, "Did you say what I thought you said?"

Henry's only answer was a giggle.

***

Two hours later as David held a bouncing Henry and opened the door for a laughing bag laden JJ. Following her into the cabin, he said, "I'm telling you, Henry needed those last three toys. He looked like he really enjoyed them."

"Honey," JJ said, putting the bags in the living room floor, "are we not sure that, just perhaps, it was YOU that liked them."

Handing Henry to her after she seated herself on the brown leather couch, he belligerently said, "I'll prove it to you!" Digging in one of the bags, he pulled out the talking giraffe he'd picked up last. Looking at Henry, David pressed the button to make the giraffe sing and smiled as he watched the baby dance on JJ's legs to the music. As the giraffe finished the song, Henry furrowed those blonde brows and met Rossi's eyes.

"Da-Da!" Henry yelled loudly and clearly.

Eyes widening in shock, JJ stared down at the back of her baby's head. Lifting her startled baby blues to meet David's laughing eyes, she whispered, "All babies babble things…"

"I'm pretty sure the boy knows what he's trying to say, honey. Don't you, son?" David asked as the baby held out his arms for him.

Taking the baby out of her arms, David laughed as Henry patted at his face, chanting, "Da-Da! Da-Da!"

Watching the scene unfolding in front of her eyes, JJ felt a tear slip down her cheek. This is what her son deserved. What he needed. What she'd fought for months to gain. Here in front of her eyes. Pulled from her introspection by the feel of Dave's thumb swiping the tears on her cheeks, she heard him ask, "What's wrong, Bella?"

Shaking her head mutely, she just stared at them. Finally laughing weakly, she replied, "Nothing…everything feels perfectly right for a change, David." Pulling Henry back into her arms, she asked soberly, "Dave, are you really okay with this? I don't want you to feel like you have to-,"

"Bella, stop," Dave whispered, leaning forward to cut her off with tender lips. Drawing back, he stared into her blue eyes and said in a seriously intent voice, "You've given me the best gift that I ever received. A chance to be a father. You're letting me share your life with your son. If Henry wants to call me daddy, I promise I'll be the best father that I can possibly be for him."

Looking down at the drowsing baby in her arms, Jennifer glanced back up at David. "I think we'd like that. We'd like that very much."

*******

Later that night, after David and JJ had put the baby down for bed in his crib, they both stood staring at the tiny miracle that had somehow become THEIR son.

"He's beautiful, isn't he?" JJ whispered.

"No, angel, he's handsome. I'd appreciate it if you'd quit referring to my boy as beautiful. When we have a girl, she'll be beautiful," Dave murmured.

Glancing over at him, JJ smiled. "You see a little girl in our future together?"

Wrapping a strong arm around her waist, Dave drew her closer to his side. "I see lots of things in our future, Bella. And, all of them, are wonderful."

"Really?" JJ asked hesitantly.

"Definitely," Rossi told her firmly, sweeping her light wieight into his arms. "I really think I'm falling in love with this whole family thing," he murmured, carrying her to their bedroom.

Undressing her at a leisurely pace, David pressed warm kisses to the side of her neck as he asked, "Tell me you've not thought of another baby."

Slowly unfastening the buttons of his shirt, JJ nodded. "I just didn't realize you had."

Sliding his arms around her waist, David murmured, "I know we're not ready yet, Bella. But the thoughts...they're there...trust me. And, good old fashioned practice never hurts, does it?"

"No, it certaintly does not," she whispered, opening her mouth under his. "I love you, David."

"And, I love you, Cara Mia. Let me demonstrate how much," he growled, tumbling her back against their bed.

"Protection," she breathed, as she felt him probe her feminine flesh.

Groaning, Dave reached for a condom in the nightstand. "If you insist."

"For now," JJ said in a breathy voice, "but...", she said taking the package from him..."I'll be happy to help you," she whispered silkily, sliding beneath the covers to offer him a special treat before sheathing him.

Groaning, Rossi fought for control as her lips slid around him. "God, baby! You do know what I like!"

Sheathing and straddling him quickly, JJ quickly lowered her body over the man she loved. Moving her body seductively, she smiled as David groaned and tightened his hands on her hips.

"Teasing isn't nice, Bella," Rossi rasped. "I need you, babe."

"In case you haven't noticed, honey, you've got me," JJ returned with a pert smile.

Raising his head to catch a puckered nipple in his mouth and give it a playful nip, David growled, "Bella, start moving. Like I want it," he ordered huskily.

"Demanding, aren't you?" JJ laughed, sliding down over his manhood in infintisimally slow motion.

"You little tease," he grinned, surrounding her small hips with his large hands. "Allow me to help you, my love," he said, lifting her forcefully and bringing her down against him in a deep stroke. Hearing her pleasured moan, he smiled again. "Liked that did you?"

"I love any way you touch me," JJ breathed, lowering her mouth to his to twine her tongue around his. Rocking her hips, hieghtening the friction against her hidden bundle of nerves she shivered.

"Babe," he groaned. "Squeeze me," he ordered softly.

Reaching a small soft hand down to surround one of his tight globes, JJ stroked it gently.

"I said squeeze, baby," he begged.

Smiling, JJ gave the man she loved what he needed as he bucked against her. "Fuck, yes! That's it, baby. Touch me like that!" he moaned, reaching his fingers down to toy with her hidden secrets as their bodies thrust against each other.

Hearing JJ's mews of pleasure as his fingers and his manhood worked her closer to that ultimate peak, Rossi met her eyes. "You like that, baby? You like feeling me inside you and my fingers playing with you?"

Nodding mindlessly as she bobbed up and down on him, he reached forward to pull her hair, bringing her face down to his. "Now, think how good it would feel if there was no layer of latex between us...just my hot flesh sliding into that creamy heat of yours."

"Dave - ," she said breathlessly.

"Come on, Bella...just once, baby. Let's see how it feels. If we make a child...he or she will be loved. I want to feel every wet creamy inch of the woman I love."

Staring into his dark passionate eyes, JJ made up her mind quickly. Lifting herself from his aroused body, he quickly peeled the condom away and pushed her onto her back.

Sinking bare into her wet heat, David groaned. "Fuck, yes! It's better than I imagined." Speeding up his strokes as he played with her pearl of sensation with one hand, David groaned as he felt her nails dig into his neck.

"More, Dave! More!" she begged.

"Oh, I'll give you more, angel!" Dave said, pulling her legs wider and plunging deeply into her heat. "Is that what you want, baby? Deep? Hot? Hard for you?"

"Oh yeah," she moaned. "You feel so good!"

"So do you! Tight and wet and all for me!" he gasped, fucking her harder. "Tell me if I'm too rough, baby," he ordered.

"Dave, baby, be rough. I love it when you're like this," JJ breathed.

"Oh, thank God," David growled, biting her neck as he pushed further into her depths. "I've needed it like this, baby!"

Long minutes passes with him plunging into her heat, raining deep kisses against her lips...her hips meeting his every thrust until with a muffled scream, she reached her peak.

Hearing her sounds of pleasure sent David into a frenzy. Bucking madly against her, he felt his balls draw tight against him as he yelled, "God, baby, I'm gonna come! Do you want me to pull out?"

"Don't you dare!" she screamed against his neck.

Feeling his body explode inside hers, he rained kisses against her face, neck, mouth...everywhere he could reach, muttering. "Thank you, Bella. God, thank you!"

Long minutes later, JJ looked to where her lover laid beside her, an arm draped over her to keep her firmly in place. Turning in his arms to face him, she heard him whisper, "No more condoms...not after that experience. I don't ever want to go back to not feeling you clasped around me. You're mine. Henry's mine. And so will anyone we create in the process."

Seeing his dark serious eyes, JJ nodded, finally satisfied in his love for all of them. "No more," she agreed.

"I love you, Jennifer. More than you will ever understand."

"I love you, too," she whispered back as she drifted to sleep.


	28. Author's Note

**Dear loyal and faithful readers,**

**I wanted to let everyone know what has been happening in my life recently, which might explain why I have not been writing and posting as quickly as before. A few weeks ago, I injured my back and neck, resulting in pulled muscles, pinched nerves, and several other severe conditions. Needless to say, I have been under the influence of several painkillers and other meds, which, along with the pain, have seriously affected my ability to continue the writing pace that I had set. Keeping up with my children, husband, and family has taken what little strength I had left.. **

**Fortunately, my doctor may have finally found the right treatment, and along with new meds, I will be starting physical rehab soon. It has been a long and hard few weeks, but I hope that, soon, there will be a light at the end of this torturous tunnel. **

**Please bear with me as I regain my strength and return to my normal life! I love writing my fanfics, and I appreciate your continued faithfulness. If not for my friends, Tonnie, Susan and Michelle, I would have lost what was left of my proverbial mind. But, with their constant and unwavering support, as well as my husband's, I am persevering and hope that I (and my partner in crime, Tonnie) continue to bring you the quality of writing that we hope you enjoy!**

**ilovetvalot (AKA Tracia)**


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Two weekends later as the sun shown through the bay windows in the living room of the cabin, JJ looked at the man laid back in the recliner. "Dave, it's warm out. Let's take Henry outside for awhile. He has to spend so much time inside at daycare…let's take him outside to enjoy the sunshine and the farm."

Quickly rising to lift the baby out of his playpen, David ordered, "You pack a picnic and I'll change the baby."

Thirty minutes later, JJ was spreading blankets out in the grass knoll beside the pond and spreading out a feast on the ground. Putting the baby down on the blanket, David moved to the basket to pull out Henry's bottle.

Glancing up, his eyes widened as he watched the boy that he now fully considered his son stand up and take a wobbly step forward. "JJ!" David hissed, afraid to scare the baby lest he fall, "Turn around!"

Turning JJ watched as her baby took another uncertain step forward as he said, holding out tiny hands, "Da-Da! Ba! Ba!"

"Camera! Camera!" David whispered frantically as JJ pulled her cell phone out and started snapping.

Holding out his arms to the baby, David grinned as he encouraged, "That's it, son! Come get the ba-ba from Daddy! Come on, Henry!"

JJ watched as the baby took the last step to David and grabbed his bottle out of his hand. Promptly dropping to his little bottom, he popped the nipple into his mouth.

Looking at JJ, David asked excitedly, "Did you get it?"

Tears streaming down her cheeks, she turned the cell phone where he could see the pictures. "I got it!" she said wiping tears from her eyes as she sat down beside the baby.

Plopping down beside his son, David lifted Henry in the air above him, "Who's the smart little man?" he asked happily as Henry giggled.

"Those were his first steps, Dave. And, I got to be here for them!" she whispered.

Looking at the woman beside him, he corrected quietly, "WE got to be here for them. Bella. And if I get my way, we'll make sure we're here for everything else in his life." Turning to look at the woman currently wiping tears away from her face, he asked softly, "Bella, can I be pushy for a moment?"

"Why not? That's you're default position, isn't it?" JJ asked with a smirk.

"Okay, smartass, I'm being serious here," he said with a roll of his eyes. "Honey, I don't want to overstep my boundaries here, but I've been doing a lot of thinking lately. I need for you to know how committed I am to you and Henry. And, if anything ever happened to me, I want to know that he's taken care of. JJ, I want to be more than just the man he calls daddy. I want to be his father. Legally. Would you consider letting me adopt him, Bella?"

JJ felt her breath freeze in her chest as she turned shocked eyes on David Rossi. Whispering, she said, "David, you don't have to do that. We're talking about a lifelong commitment to this child here…not a fun moment outside on a whim. You need to think-".

David tightened his mouth as he snapped softly, "Listen, honey, trust me when I say this isn't a whim. I've been thinking about it for weeks. I've known from the minute I ordered that baby furniture that not only was I falling for you, I was falling for him. And, I know I did my best to ignore the whole thing then, but deep down I knew that if I didn't have both of you in my life, it wouldn't be worth living. Jen, you know that I'm more than financially secure. I've got more money than I know what to do with and I want to make certain that you and Henry never lack for anything. I love you both and I want this, JJ. Badly."

Noting the serious look in his dark eyes, JJ sat up and stared at the baby laying in David's arms. This was the secret wish she'd had since beginning her relationship with David. And, now, it was within her grasp. "If I could have my choice of fathers for Henry, Dave, I'd choose you every time. Whether you're rich as sin or poor as a pauper. I'd still choose you. You love him unconditionally and no son could as for more than that from his daddy," she whispered.

Shifting the now slumbering baby in his arms, David ran his fingers across her cheeks to wipe away tears she didn't realize she'd shed. "Sweetheart, when you're ready, we need to talk about our future, too. I'm not sure what you want us to look like officially, but I know I want you and this baby permanently."

Meeting his gaze, JJ whispered, "We don't need to make that decision right now, but I want a forever with you, too."

"No matter what we do, we do it together. As a family," David said softly, running a hand down her face. Grinning, he added, "And that's not a word I ever thought would be used in connection with me….especially by myself. But I definitely like the reality of it. It feels right. I'll do whatever necessary to keep you both safe and happy, Jen."

"I know you will, Dave. You already have. And, I plan on taking just as good a care of you, too. This is a partnership and the three of us are in it until the end. Have Hotch draw up those papers, okay?"

Nodding, David leaned forward to kiss her and for the rest of the afternoon, David Rossi and Jennifer Jareau were content to watch their son play outside while they smiled at the bright future waiting in front of them.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Several months later, JJ found herself sitting in the field office of the Chicago branch of the FBI watching Aaron Hotchner throw a hissy fit. Six women were missing. And, until a ransom note had been delivered regarding the last victim taken, the local authorities hadn't made the connection. For two days, their tight knit team had struggled to make what passed for police in this city understand that they were here to HELP. Hotch was furious both by the fact that these bafoons hadn't taken these kidnappings seriously and because they seemed to enjoy pushing the limits of his unit. Watching Hotch rant to Dave that those women were running out of time, JJ felt guilty that her primary concern was to make it back to Quantico in time for her son's first birthday.

None of the team had gotten to bed until three in the morning due to the fact that they'd all been desperately trying to trace the ransom note they'd received that morning. Now as she lay in the hotel bed beside the man she loved, she couldn't turn her mind off. Everywhere they turned, they ran into a brick wall. Both with the evidence themselves and with the local police and Chicago field office, neither of which appreciated their presence. This afternoon had been filled with a particularly trying press conference, the Chicago pressing pushing her for answers that she simply didn't have. More than once she'd had to call down an overzealous reporter. Then on top of that, she'd had to deal with a would-be Romeo that just couldn't seem to comprehend the word "no". And, if all that hadn't been enough, she'd overheard two of the agents in the Chicago office making snide comments about how they could do without their investigation being taken over by agents that obviously had never spent any time in the field.

By the time she'd finally climbed into bed with David at 3:30 in the morning, she had been positively stewing. She'd tried to cover all evening, desperately needing for David to keep his head in the case and not on her. The sooner they solved the case, the sooner they could go home to their son, she thought, trying to pull herself out of the funk she was in as she tossed once more in the bed. Feeling David reach across the bed and pull her firmly against his chest, she smiled faintly.

"You know I can read you like a book, right? Legendary profiler in the bed here," he warned against her ear. "Tell me what has you so worried, Jen. What haven't you told me?"

"Nothing is wrong," JJ sighed.

"Don't hand me that load of crap, Jen. I know you better than that and you're smart enough to know it," he growled. "I know Henry is fine. I talked to Garcia when you did, too. But I also know that whatever was bothering you got worse after that phone call."

"Dave," JJ began tiredly.

"Don't try it, bella," he advised quietly, "I'm not letting it go."

"It's just been a rough day. I've watched all of you struggle with the case, given the press conference from hell, dealt with a reporter that had problems understanding the simple English word "no"-," she rambled.

Interrupting her, David tensed as he said, "What do you mean he had trouble understanding the word "no"?"

"I handled it, Dave," JJ said warily.

Leaning up on his elbow in bed, David turned her so he could see her face. "That's not what I asked, JJ. Tell me what happened. Now! Who was it, Jen?"

"This is why I never tell you anything," JJ grumbled. "You overreact. He hit on me, Dave and I shot him down. I know how to do it without offending the media though."

"I'm not worried about someone taking offense. They'll be dead before they have time to be offended. I'm waiting, JJ. Give me the name," he ordered through clenched teeth.

"No. I told you that I took care of it. But that's only the surface of what's bothering me anyway," she told him honestly.

Taking a deep breath in an effort to regain control of his temper, David propped himself up against the headboard and pulled JJ into his arms. "Talk," he commanded.

"I don't know if I'm making the right choices here," she whispered as he stroked her back.

Stilling his movements, he said quietly, "Excuse me?"

Flashing blue eyes up to meet his at his uncertain voice, she realized what he thought. "Not about us, honey. I'm very sure about you and I," she smiled gently.

Allowing himself to breathe again, Dave stared down at her. "Do me a favor, sweetheart. Don't scare me like that, okay?"

"I'm sorry," she whispered, lifting her head to press a slow kiss to his lips.

"You're forgiven. Now tell me what you did mean," he replied, sliding a tender hand down the downy cheek of the woman he loved.

"I mean being away from Henry so much," she confessed. "I'm never going to get this time back with him and I don't want him ever to look back and wonder if his mama loved him as much as she did her job."

"Honey, Henry couldn't ask for a better mother. Our son is blessed to have you. Jen, you're one of the most dedicated agents that I know, but if you want to make a choice I'll support you either way. Financially, honey, you don't have to work. I just want you happy and satisfied. If you want to stay home, I'm all for it. If you want to do both, we'll figure out a way to make it work. Maybe you could do more consulting out of Quantico…working more with Garcia," he said quietly.

"What did I ever do to deserve you?" JJ asked, pressing her face into his bare chest.

"I'm the one who should be asking that question, honey. I just want you to be happy, Bella. You tell me what to do and I'll do it, babe."

"I'll let you know when I figure it out. For now, get some sleep. Let's get this case solved and get home to our baby."

"Sounds like a plan to me," Dave murmured against her hair, sliding his body back down beside hers.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Three hours later, JJ opened bleary eyes as the obnoxious buzzing of the alarm clock permeated the room. Taking a vicious swipe at the offending item with her hand, she knocked it off the bedside table.

"Shit," she muttered.

"Good morning to you, too, Sunshine," she felt Dave rumble against the side of her neck.

"I hate mornings like this," she grumbled. "Next to no sleep and being woken up by that annoying buzz," she muttered, stretching against his warm body.

"Want me to try and make it better," he whispered, slipping an arm around her narrow waist.

"Can you work fast?" she asked with a giggle. "We're all supposed to meet downstairs by 8:30.," she informed him, turning over in his arms.

"Time me," he said huskily, trailing hot lips down her neck to the swell of her breasts. Unfastening the buttons on her silk nightdress, JJ sighed as she felt Dave take one puckered peak into his warm mouth. As his mouth wreaked havoc on her breasts, she felt warm hands spreading her thighs. "Are you hot for me yet, Bella?" she heard him ask.

Her only answer was a moan as she felt his fingers test her core.

Grinning against her breast, he whispered, "You feel more than hot to me, angel. You're positively scorching," he murmured, as her hips lifted to meet his questing fingers.

"David, don't tease!" she gasped, as his fingers brushed that sensitive spot at the top of her mound.

"What? Me? Now is that something I'd do to you?" he smiled, levering himself above her seeking body. "Tell me, honey, is there something you want?"

"You! I want you!" she bit out, clawing at his back and lifting her body to his.

"Say the words, sweetheart. Give an old man some instruction here," he teased, licking at her neck as he felt her hands frantically clutch at his hips in an effort to join their bodies.

"Instruction my ass," she hissed, deciding that if he wanted to play, then she'd play to win. Surrounding his straining swollen arousal in one soft hand and giving it a slow careful stroke, she whispered against his neck. "You mean to tell me you've forgotten what to do with this?"

Hissing at the feel of her fingers stroking up and down his member, he pushed himself against her seeking hand and he growled, "Damn! I forgot how wicked you can be when you're pushed!"

Nipping at his lower lip, JJ breathed, "I thought that's why you pushed, honey…"

"God, Jen, you've got to stop!" he groaned as her stroking hand picked up its pace. "If you don't, it's going to be over before it gets started!"

"The hell you say!" she retorted breathlessly, pulling his hard member toward her. "You said you'd make my morning better!"

"Well, let me try to make my words into a reality," he moaned, quickly entering her with a deep satisfying stroke. Allowing there tongues to entwine as he worked his body in and out of hers, David groaned. "God, this gets better every time!"

"Amazing, considering how much we do it," JJ panted, raising her hips to his as his lips found the rapidly beating pulse in her neck.

"You complaining, angel?" he asked, surrounding her breast with his warm mouth as he raised her legs for a deeper, much more satisfying penetration.

"God, no! David, that feels so good! Harder, David!" she moaned, wrapping her legs around his hips to draw him deeper into her waiting body.

"I know how you like it, baby. Hard and deep," he groaned huskily, licking her other nipple as her fingers sank into his hair.

"I know how you like it, too," JJ whispered hotly, sucking at his tongue. "Tight and wet."

Picking up his pace, David slammed his body into hers with a tender violence as her mews of pleasure increased. He knew exactly what the woman in his arms wanted….needed. Knew exactly what brought her the most pleasure. Lowering one hand to slide down into that moist nest of intimate curls, he stroked her as his body moved inside her. Sealing his lips to hers to muffle the cries coming from her mouth, he felt her body tighten around him. Groaning against her mouth, he felt the first quakes of her release moving through them. Her orgasm set off his own as he worked his body quickly in and out of hers. Feeling her arms wrap tightly around his neck as she rocked her hips to meet his deep strokes, he felt himself lose control as he spilled himself into her waiting body gasping, "Jesus, baby, you're killing me!"

Gasping for breath in the aftermath, he forced himself to roll to his side before he crushed her.

"I love you," JJ panted, resting her head on his sweaty chest.

"I love you, too," he assured her with what was left of his oxygen.

A few moments later, after he'd replenished his air supply, he turned his head to her. "Think you can face the morning now, Cara?"

With a sly smile, JJ returned the look of the man she loved. "Only if you promise to do that to me again tonight."

Cupping the nape of her neck, he pulled her lips against his as he murmured, "Deal."


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Two hours later, the team sat gathered in Chicago's FBI field office.

Staring down at the ransom note in his hands, Reid frowned. "Guy's this letter just doesn't fit our unsub's profile."

Watching the younger man, Rossi asked, "What's the problem with it, Reid?"

"It's just too generic," Reid murmured, eyes not leaving the page in his hand. "It's almost like someone wrote it on a whim. No details regarding the woman are mentioned. In fact, mention of her is avoided in all but the most general terms. Or perhaps, like the person knew just enough to make the letter fit the case…"

"To get the quarter of a million that they're asking for," Morgan finished for him.

"Exactly," Reid said, finally looking up.

"And now we only have twelve hours left to the drop," Emily commented.

"If the letter's a fake, then we definitely don't want to do that," Spencer theorized.

JJ watched as Hotch and Dave exchanged a look that spoke volumes, tightening their lips at the same time. "What?" JJ asked, looking at Dave.

"We may be looking at two different problems. An unsub not interested in making contact and a someone trying to take advantage of the situation."

"An insider," Hotch said, gritting his teeth. "All right, Emily, Reid and I will continue working the unsub's profile. Rossi, you take JJ and Morgan and follow up on any possible leaks at this field office and the Chicago Police Department."

Nodding, Rossi looked at Hotch. "We'll start with CPD…I don't want to start accusing one of our own if we don't have to. There's all ready enough tension in the air. I don't really feel like getting in a pissing contest unless I have to."

"I agree," Hotch said briefly. "Keep me in the loop and work fast. I've got a feeling we're running out of time."

****

As JJ, Dave and Morgan stepped onto the elevator leading them to the parking deck, Morgan murmured, "Christ, I dread this. There ain't no good way to question a cop and I sure as hell ain't looking forward to telling those folks why we're there."

"It's times like this that I almost feel sorry for those pinheads in Internal Affairs," David agreed, nodding as they stepped off the elevator.

Climbing into the front seat beside David, JJ decided that it was time to interject some reality into the situation. "Guys, you realize that I'm the best chance you've got to do this without pissing off everybody and their brother, right?"

JJ sighed as she watched Dave automatically shake his head and say, "No. Morgan and I will take lead."

"David, we both know I'm fairly adept at dealing with bureaucracy and the hierarchy of the police department. Let me make first contact and get the right doors opened for us. Trust me, I can make things run a lot more smoothly if you'll let me do my job," JJ reasoned.

"I hate to say it, but she's right, Rossi. Your woman can get people talking that would slam doors in our faces. We'll either intimidate them or they'll see us as a threat. Either way, they won't respond like that to a hot blonde with a sweet voice," Morgan told him firmly. No offense, Jayje," he added quickly with a smile at JJ.

"None taken. You just made my point for me," JJ grinned. Turning back around to face Dave, JJ said quietly, "I know you see the logic in this, Dave. It isn't like I'm going into a maximum security prison. I'm walking into a public police station and talking to men and women who've sworn to serve and protect the people of Chicago. The chances of anything happening are practically nil. The sooner we solve this part, the quicker we can get back to looking for the real unsub."

David tightened his mouth as he pulled into a parking space in front of the Chicago Police Department. "Morgan, why don't you go on in and let the Chief of Detectives know that we need to see every member of the team that has had anything to do with the first kidnappings."

Nodding, Morgan opened the door, saying, "I'm on it."

Turning to the woman he loved, David said quietly, "I know you're capable of getting the results we need, but after our conversation last night, I don't want you to have to deal with this right now. JJ, I've got a feeling there's more to this case than meets the eye. Something feels off, honey."

Shaking her head firmly, JJ looked at him before replying. Taking a deep breath she began, "David, you have to let me do my job. I knew I should have kept my mouth shut last night. And this is why!"

"Listen to me, honey. There's no one I'd rather have with me than you, but it's not just about us anymore. We've got to think about Henry, too. Now, when we walk into potentially dangerous situations, I think about him."

"Look, Dave, we've both taken an oath to protect and defend the people of the United States and that's what we're going to walk in that building and do. David, we're just walking into a local police station to ask a few questions. Not going on a raid! Nothing is going to happen! Now, let's go solve this case so we can get back to our son, okay?" she asked, opening her SUV's door. Paused by her ringing phone, she answered with a terse, "Agent Jareau." Listening for a moment, she said before hanging up, "We'll be right there."

Looking at Dave, she told him, "That was Morgan. They've got everyone gathered in the on call room for the first round of questions. Honey, I appreciate the concern. Really I do. But, I'm good. Now, let's go save Morgan from the secretarial pool," she said, walking toward the doors.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

As David and Jennifer walked into the lobby of the police station they were met with the usual hubbub of sounds that accompanied every station they'd visited across the nation. Finding Morgan waiting for them just inside the door, they followed the tall black man to the elevator that would take them to the Chief of Detective's office.

As the elevator doors closed, JJ affixed both men with a determined look. "Look, guys, remember the deal. You stand back and let me do what I do. Got it? Unless either one of you look particularly fondly on spending all day and night here searching for answers. And we need answers fast…both of you know that," she reminded them.

"Jennifer-," Rossi began uncertainly.

"Listen, we run the risk of missing that ransom deadline here. And, if it's a serious demand, then we could end up letting another innocent woman die. Neither of you want that! And, God knows, I don't want it on my conscience, so let me do my job, Dave," she replied firmly.

"I'm with you, Jayje. You lead, I'll follow," Morgan grunted while Dave remained conspicuously silent.

Hitting the emergency stop button to the elevator, JJ turned to stare at the man that she knew loved her. "Dave? Are we in agreement here?" JJ asked quietly.

Taking a second to gather his thoughts, Dave looked at the woman in front of him. "You know it's not you, Jen. It's this damned feeling I've got," he continued, shaking his head.

"Dave, I trust your gut as much as anybody else on this team. More, probably. But, right now, we've got a job to do and this is the best way to accomplish it. Now, just do me a favor. Agree with me and let's get on with this!"

Laughing lightly, Morgan looked over at Dave. "Man, I gotta sad feeling if you don't agree with her pretty soon, she's fully prepared to hold us hostage in this little cell for as long as it takes and I gotta warn you, I gotta thing about tiny confined spaces. She'll outlast us both anyway."

Growling deep in his throat as he hit the side of the elevator, David said, "Jennifer, promise me-,"

Holding up her hand to stop his tirade, JJ said slowly, "Dave, I know the drill. We've got each other's backs here. I've got two of the FBI's finest watching mine. I'll be fine."

Finally, Rossi took a deep breath and nodded. "Okay, Jennifer, let's go get this done."

Nodding back at him, JJ released the emergency hold button.

***

Moments later, Derek was leading them to the Chief of Detectives office.

Stepping forward, JJ immediately went into press mode. Extending her hand, she smiled her winning smile and confidently said, "Hello. You must be Daniel Davinci, the chief detective on this case?"

"I am," the man returned, accepting her hand. Tall, lanky, and professional looking, Daniels was a nice solid look man.

"Allow me to introduce my co-workers," JJ began with her well known spiel. Nodding to Dave, she said, "This is Senior Special Agent David Rossi."

Shaking Dave's hand, Daniels smiled as he said, "I really admired your last two books, Agent Rossi."

Flashing a quick grin at JJ as she unobtrusively rolled her eyes, David asked, "Just the last two?"

Grinning sheepishly, Daniels nodded. "I, uhh, kinda thought I'd have no interest in self-promoting former cops, Agent Rossi. No offense, sir."

Raising his eyebrows at the younger man, Dave responded slowly, "None taken…I think. Mind if I asked what changed your mind?"

"I heard about your return to the Bureau and then about how you all solved those supposed suicides in Pittsburgh. Gave me pause, ya know?" Daniels admitted.

Nodding to JJ, Dave replied, "We almost didn't take that case. If it hadn't been for Agent Jareau's persistence, we'd have never been involved. She brings us our cases. It's her skills that have us here today."

Looking at the blonde appreciatively, Daniels asked with a smile, "Any chance you're interested in leaving the Bureau anytime soon, Agent Jareau? I could use someone with your skills and intuition on our team," he offered.

Glaring at JJ as she laughed lightly at the flirtatious man ahead of her, JJ shook her head. Raising an eyebrow at the detective, she replied, "I'm fairly committed to the Bureau at this stage in my life. Not to mention that my son's father might have a small problem with me up and moving to another city."

Laughing with her with a twinkle in his eye, Daniels looked at JJ appreciatively. "Well, just so you know, I'm willing to make it worth your while any time you decide you're interested. Besides, Chicago is a great place to raise a kid."

Suddenly fighting the almost overwhelming urge to step forward and place himself between Detective Daniels and the woman he loved to stop this obvious flirtation, he swallowed as he saw JJ glance casually toward him and give a small shake of her head. The woman knew him too well.

Frowning at her and sending her a look that clearly said to end the flirtation quickly, he felt her eyes tell him to hold back. He knew she was sending him warning signals. But, damn it, he was a MAN - and a possessive Italian one at that.

Watching her carefully, he listened as she casually asked the detective if he'd care to look at a picture of her little boy as she reached in her bag.

Pulling out her day planner, JJ casually flipped to their most recent family photo - the one of JJ holding a giggling Henry with his arms wrapped around both of them - and extended it to the detective. "Isn't he beautiful?" JJ gushed.

Raising his head to meet Rossi with shocked eyes, David smiled. "I believe your team is waiting for us, right, Detective?"

"Uhh, yes, absolutely. I've got everybody gathered," Detective Daniels said, moving quickly toward the door, leaving the three agents to trail behind him.

Following into step beside a now subdued David Rossi, JJ leaned toward him as she smiled calmly and whispered, "And that, my love, is how we make nice with the locals without pissing them off! Watch and learn, Rossi. Watch and learn."

"Touché, angel," David murmured back.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

As David, JJ, and Derek followed Detective Daniels into their version of the bullpen, JJ drew a quiet breath. This wasn't going to be an easy day. Questioning cops never was. It was a rare occurrence to have to do this, but she knew in this case it was a necessity. A woman's life depended on it.

As they walked into the room filled with suited officers, JJ looked over at David and smiled. Watching as he nodded at her, silently telling her that once again, he had every faith in her abilities, she took a step forward.

As JJ introduced herself and made the introductions of both Dave and Morgan, both men scanned the room, looking for anyone or thing out of place. Any anomalies. The room was filled with about ten men. Every man that had any contact with their case. The fact was that one of these men could very possibly be pond scum - a traitor. In David's eyes, there was nothing worse. Keeping one eye on the roomful of men and one on Jen, he half-listened as she gave her usual spiel - an introduction and then explanation for why they were here. He could see that none of the men were thrilled to be here. And, most of them were innocent…being kept away from their vital jobs for questioning in something they had nothing to do with. But one, just one, could be a traitor. It was his job to find that out. And take the son of a bitch out of the equation of the case.

David had made two passes over the room analyzing the faces of the men there as Jennifer spoke. But he found his eyes being drawn back, again and again, to one detective who'd propped himself in the corner. The man was leaned against a file cabinet, scowling and clenching a coffee mug in his hand. It was obvious he was less than pleased to be here. The question was why.

Scanning the room again, he realized from the facial expressions of the men in the room, that none of them were particularly pleased to be here. And, in their shoes, he would feel the same. But, the man in the corner, he was the only person exhibiting an actual tangible negative response to this gathering. Glancing at Morgan, Rossi debated mentioning the man to him now, but he didn't want to draw attention away from his young blonde talking in the center of the room. Deciding quickly to let Jen finish before he spoke to Morgan, he unobtrusively began to analyze his suspect's reactions.

He heard Jennifer say in closing, "Now, our plan is to speak to each of you detectives individually. This shouldn't take long for any of you. We want to move this along just as quickly as you do and we want to find these women. We just need to make sure that we have all the information available to ensure the safety and return of our victim."

From the back of the room, one of the detectives piped angrily up in a righteously indignant voice, "Due respect, lady, but surely you aren't accusing one of us of withholding information from the FBI about a woman missing in our city, are you?"

Opening his mouth to respond, Jennifer cut him off as she shook her blonde head and calmly replied, "Absolutely not, Officer. Absolutely not! But, I'm sure you understand the time constraints on this case. The urgency of this situation. And I'm positive that you don't want to have to search for any more missing women in your city. You need to think of us as an extra set of eyes and ears that could pick up on a small tidbit of information that might lead to a quick resolution to this case. That is our ultimate goal. The safe return of the victim. Now, are there any other questions or comments for me."

All three FBI agents heard the various grumblings of the scowling officers in the room, although none addressed anything directly to them.

Waiting a moment for them to calm, JJ calmly said, "Well, then, guys, let's get this started and done with. I think that will make us all happier." Hearing the officer in the corner of the room leaning against the file cabinet mumble something, she turned toward him and smiled. "I'm sorry, sir, did you want to say something?"

Taking an automatic step closer to JJ, they both watch the man frown at her and meet her eyes. "What I said was, what makes the high and mighty FBI think that you can make anything of the information we have. You haven't had much affect yet, have you?" he asked gruffly.

Resisting the urge to shiver at the cold, dead look in the detective's eyes, JJ trained her eyes and confident smile on the man. But before she could say anything, she heard Chief of Detective's Daniels snap, "Detective Smithton, I think you need to remember that the Chicago Police Department ASKED for the FBI's help and assistance on this case! We will ALL willingly cooperate fully and we appreciate every assistance they can provide us with!"

Smiling at the Chief, JJ turned her eyes back to Detective Smithton as she felt David move even closer to her side. "Listen, to answer your question, sir, what we do is apply any pertinent information or facts we gather to the profile that our team has developed of the unsub. We are doing our very best to provide that accurate profile in a timely manner. But the only way we can do it, well, is by talking to all of you." Scanning the room in general, JJ said, "We're here to help. We," she said gesturing to David and Morgan, "want to help. The FBI appreciates all the assistance you can give us. Over the next few hours, we'll be talking to each of you individually. I'm sorry for the delay in your day, but there really isn't a choice. So, let's get moving," she concluded, taking a step back.

Rossi watched as the officers filed out the room and heard Morgan mumble, "Shit, this is gonna be harder than we thought, guys."

Making mental notes of the men that threw JJ lingering glances as she stood speaking quietly with the Chief of Detective's. Lips tightening, he couldn't help the brief feeling of jealousy as she looked at the man. He couldn't blame the man for being entranced. God, she looked beautiful and sexy in that little black suit of hers. He knew her looks were an asset to the job. But, by damn, he hated the way some of those stares seemed to linger just a little too long. Feeling Morgan come up beside him, he glanced over at the younger man.

"Okay, Chief, tell me what YOU were thinking of Smithton…cause I gotta tell ya, I didn't get a real positive vibe from that end," Morgan murmured.

Eyes still trained on Jennifer and her admirers, Rossi said softly, "I think he's hiding something. The question is what. He also doesn't seem to have a problem pissing off his superiors. What are you thinking, Morgan?"

Derek shook his head. "I'd go a bit further, man. I'd say he's a hair trigger. A bomb waiting to detonate. His posture alone screamed pent up aggression. I just don't understand how somebody like that made detective, but stranger things have happened, I guess."

Making her way toward Dave and Derek, Rossi saw JJ's frown and concerned eyes. As she stood in front of them, Dave murmured, "What did you get us, Jen?"

Shaking her head at the question, JJ whispered, "The Chief apologized for Smithton's behavior. He informed me that the man has been disciplined twice in the last six months."

"Reason?" Morgan asked quickly.

"Insubordination to a superior officer. According to Daniels, he defied a set of orders on a previous case and then decided to be a no show for two days running. "

Frowning Rossi asked, "And the second reprimand?"

Meeting his dark eyes, JJ said quietly, "Tampering with evidence on a crime scene. But they really didn't have any solid proof. The Chief said that if he'd have had an airtight case, he would have taken Smithton's shield and demoted him. But, he didn't. The union went to bat for Smithton and the Chief was left with no other options other than a reprimand."

"Well, hell, this doesn't look good," Derek muttered.

"No, it doesn't," Rossi said, meeting Jen's eyes.

Shrugging her narrow shoulder's, Jen took a deep breath. "Let's just get this started. I've got a feeling that we're in for a long day."


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

Walking over to Detective Daniels, Rossi quietly told him that they'd start the interviews in ten minutes. Nodding, Daniels went to find the first officer to be interviewed. Returning to JJ's side, Rossi stared down at her with dark loving eyes.

Staring back at him with the same adoring eyes, JJ whispered, "What's on your mind, honey? You've got that look again and I really hate that look. It never leads to good things."

Pulling her gently into the corner of the room, David bent his head to speak lowly in her ear. "I need you to listen to me here, Little Girl. That Smithton is bad news."

"I know that, Dave. I told YOU that!" JJ replied.

"I know, honey. But listen, I was watching him watch you. I didn't like what I was seeing. Not at all. You're on his radar. Big time. I don't like it, Jen," David growled.

"David, I appreciate your concern. I do. But, I think you may be overreacting just a little bit. The man was growling at everyone, including his boss." Frowning and fixing him with a determined look, she continued, "Yes, I agree Smithton bears watching…especially considering the problems he's caused the department. But, I don't think he has specifically targeted me."

Pulling her to him, David whispered against her ear, "Promise me, Jennifer. Promise me that you'll stick with me or Morgan, no matter what. No going off on your own. I'm not asking you not to do your job. I'm not and I won't unless I feel your safety is involved. I know you're a qualified agent, babe. But, you've got to remember, in addition to being that highly trained agent, you're also the woman I love and mother of my son. Cut me some slack here."

"Fine. Agreed. But, we're gonna do this, Dave and I AM going to be a part of it," JJ whispered back. "We're gonna get this case behind us and get back to our son and plan his first birthday party! If we don't, I just know that Garcia will take over and suddenly we'll have an entire pony farm in the front yard of the cabin!"

Laughing softly, he glanced around to assure their privacy before pressing a light kiss to her lips. "Agreed," he said softly. "You know how much I love you, don't you?"

"I do," JJ smiled. "And, I want us out of this city and back in our cabin as soon as humanly possible. I love any time you touch me…but there's nothing like having you make love to me in our own bed," JJ said in a low seductive voice.

"Woman, you're just cruel sometimes," David growled down at her.

"Just a little incentive to do our very best work today," JJ giggled.

"Witch," Dave grinned.

***

Two hours later, JJ leaned tiredly back in the uncomfortable straight back chair in one of the two small offices their team had been provided. Looking at Morgan who was busily writing up notes from their last interview, she asked, "I'm gonna go grab a cup of coffee before the next interview. You want a cup?"

Looking up to smile briefly, Morgan shook his head. "Nah, you go ahead, Little Sister. I'm gonna prep us for the next officer."

"Be right back," JJ murmured, standing and stretching briefly before slipping out the door. Pausing to look into the other small office, she saw him still heavily involved in the interview he was conducting and moved past the office toward the coffee pot in the small break area. Deciding this was the perfect opportunity to check on the first little man in her life, she pulled her cell phone out of her pocket and speed dialed Garcia.

Grinning as she heard her chipper friend pick up the phone, JJ said, "Hey, Garcie! How is my angel baby?"

Laughing, Garcia replied, "Just fine, Gum Drop. Your man actually just called about an hour ago. So, I'll just give you the same spiel I gave him. Although, he wasn't lucky enough to get to talk to the little man. He was still sleeping. Me and my little hero here are about to settle in for an evening of Bob the Builder videos and squished bananas."

"Mmmm, actually sounds like my idea of heaven," JJ said. "Can I talk to him?"

"Of course, I'm holding the phone up to his ear now," Garcie laughed.

After about five minutes of cooing to her child and listening to her beautiful boy jabber, Garcia got back on the phone. "Hey, Gum Drop, I think he lost interest…the Bob the Builder song is playing again."

"That's fine," JJ smiled, thinking how her boy loved that song, especially when his daddy joined in the singing. "You tell him his mama and dada love him and that I'm sure dada will call him again soon. Thank you for everything, Garcia," JJ thanked her friend.

"Hey, I'm the favored aunt," Garcia said good naturedly.

"Yes, you most certainly are," JJ agreed. "I'll talk to you soon. Bye, Pen."

Hanging up the phone and pouring her coffee, JJ turned to find herself staring into two of the coldest eyes she'd ever seen. Detective Smithton.


	36. Chapter 36

**_Author's Note: I need to apologize for my lack of consistent updates to my stories. Once again, my health is getting the better of me. I will do my best to give you all some sort of update every few days. That is my new reality and my new goal. Please be patient with me. And keep reading! There are more twists and turns to navigate in this story! Please read and review. The opinions of the reader mean the world to me! And if anybody has any one shot ideas for me…I'd love some help! As ever I don't own Criminal Minds._**

**Chapter 36**

Swallowing convulsively, JJ quickly composed herself. Smiling brightly, she nodded to the dangerous looking man. "Detective Smithton," she greeted.

JJ felt a chill creep up her mind as the frigid man in front of her stared with deathless eyes. "We should be getting to you very soon. I hope you haven't minded waiting," she said, searching for something to say as her hands tightened on the mug of coffee in her hand.

Moving to pass around him, she started as he blocked her path and placed his hand on his gun. "Is there something I can do for you, sir," JJ said firmly.

Bending so that his hot breath fanned her face as he spoke, he whispered, "You know, you bitches are all the same. I hate a damn woman that doesn't know her place. Every fucking one of you come looking for trouble!"

Knowing she was in trouble and at a distinct disadvantage, she realized she wasn't going to have time to reach for her weapon. He'd shoot her before she ever dropped the coffee in her hand. Seeing David standing outside the office on the other side of the large bullpen through the break room window, JJ smiled grimly at Detective Smithton.

"I'm not sure what you're thinking here, Detective, but you need to let me pass. Now," JJ stated as calmly as she could.

Grabbing her arm in a steely, unforgiving grip, Smithton his, "Ya know what! I don't think I do! I need to make you pay just like I did all those other whores!"

Screaming, "DAVID!" JJ twisted in his grasp as she threw the cup of hot coffee into his face and tried to run. Hearing Smithton immediately behind her, JJ made it to the break room door, yelling, "David! David! You were right!" before she felt the Detective's cruel hand wrap itself around her long blonde hair and wrench her back against his chest, pressing a 45 deeply into her neck.

***

The moment David heard the woman he loved scream, he'd reached for his weapon and jerked his body toward the sound. Eyes finding her, he saw the tiny woman he loved with the gun pressed relentlessly against her neck.

Within mere moments every officer in the room had his gun drawn and pointed toward the developing situation. Recognizing the rapidly escalating situation, David desperately fought to control his emotions as he switched into the role of negotiator. Moving cautiously toward Smithton and JJ with his gun raised, Rossi calmly said, "Smithton, don't do this, man. Tell me what the problem is and we'll fix it together. Just let Agent Jareau go."

Frantically shouting for the other officers to holster their weapons, Morgan kept one eye on the situation ahead of him. Hearing the Chief of Detectives repeating his orders, Morgan prayed they could contain this situation.

"Do as he says! Holster your weapons," the Chief said again.

"Listen to me, Smithton. You haven't done anything that we can't deal with. Just let the woman go," Dave said calmly when he was within about ten steps of JJ and Smithton. Watching the wild look enter the other man's eyes, David knew the man was on the verge. Meeting JJ's eyes, he smiled gently at her, trying to reassure her without words. Seeing the helplessness in her eyes, he steeled himself to deal with the man holding her….determined to get her back safely.

"Smithton, just lower your weapon and we'll talk this through," David said in an even voice. "I'll make sure you get your opportunity to tell your side of things."

Jerking JJ roughly to him, Smithton ranted, "You want to know my side of things? Screw you! I don't owe anybody any fucking explanations." Pacing using JJ as a shield, Smithton waved his gun around. "All of you back the fuck up," he screamed.

"Stay calm, Detective," Rossi urged.

"Get 'em all out of here then!" Smithton yelled as he raised his gun and fired.

The sound of gunfire was deafening as no less than four shots rang out through the bullpen. But it wasn't the sounds that held David Rossi transfixed. In horror, David watched in what seemed like slow motion as two bullets pierced Detective Smithton and at least one bullet sliced through the side of the woman he loved as Smithton involuntarily jerked her body in front of his. As Smithton fell to the floor, he toppled down on Jennifer's limp body.

Pandemonium reigned as David rushed toward his fallen angel.


	37. Chapter 37

**_Author's Note: Hello, readers! Had my MRI today...so, we're hoping we'll know what's wrong soon! But...hopefully, my writing schedule will get back to normal soon. Until then, please read and review (or PM). Hearing from my readers gives me such a boost! Anyone with any ideas...please send them along! Thanks again for your patience and dedication! As always, I do not own Criminal Minds nor any of its characters._**

**Chapter 37**

As David Rossi shoved the lifeless body of Detective Smithton off the woman he loved, he emotionlessly noted the bullet hole in the center of the dead man's forehead before focusing on the woman beneath him.

Staring down at the pale woman he loved, he scanned her body for injuries. Joined immediately by Morgan and the Chief of Detectives, Dave heard the faint moans being released by JJ's slack mouth.

"Jen, baby, tell me where you're hit," David said hoarsely, noticing the hand she had pressed to her abdomen with her own blood seeping through her fingers.

"Christ!" Dave exclaimed, moving her hand and ripping open her white shirt to uncover the wound. Noting that it was a gunshot wound about two inches under her ribcage, he inwardly winced as he dealt with the fact that she had a gut wound - the most dangerous gunshot wound there was. Covering the wound with his own two hands, he applied pressure, praying the medics and ambulance would arrive soon. "Honey, it's gonna be okay, you hear me?" he told her urgently, looking into her frightened blue eyes. "You just hold on to me, Jennifer. Help is coming."

"Dave-," she said weakly.

Shhh…don't try and talk. You save your strength, baby," Dave urged, frantically trying to stem the flow of pulsing blood.

"Where the hell is that ambulance?!" Morgan shouted urgently to the officers behind him.

"Is there an exit wound?" the Chief asked.

"I don't know," David said absently, concentrating on keeping firm pressure on JJ's abdomen. "Morgan, get over here and roll her toward me! Gently!"

Doing as the older man ordered, David glanced down JJ's back. "Fuck!" David exploded, realizing that there was no exit point. The bullet was still inside her and he knew the odds for the woman he loved had just become a hell of a lot more tenuous. "The bullet's still in her, Morgan!"

"Dave-," JJ murmured weakly as they returned her onto her back.

"It's okay, sweetheart. Everything is fine," Dave said with a gently encouraging smile. "Just save your strength, honey."

"Need to tell you-" JJ said faintly.

"There's nothing you need to tell me that can't wait until you're better," Dave replied, fighting to remain calm…struggling desperately not to lose his composure and allow the frightened tears to fall from his eyes.

In the background, David vaguely heard the Chief of Detectives yelling, "Where the hell are those EMTs? And I wanna know which ones of you idiots opened fire against orders!"

Watching as JJ's pale face grimaced with pain, David pressed harder against the wound as he urged, "Baby, just hang on. You keep those beautiful eyes of yours open and looking at me. It won't be a few minutes more and the ambulance will be here. We'll get you to the hospital and taken care of before you know it. Then we'll plan our son's birthday party. Remember? We don't want our boy's party hijacked by Garcia, right?"

"Hurts," JJ whispered.

"I know, honey. I know. We'll make it better soon. I promise," David vowed.

"Smithton?" JJ asked in a barely there voice.

"Dead. Don't worry about him anymore, babe. He's in hell where he belongs," Dave assured her hastily. Looking up at Morgan with wild eyes, David hissed, "Find out where the hell that ambulance is for God's sake!"

Nodding, Morgan moved quickly across the room.

Looking back down at the woman who'd changed his world, Dave smiled. "You're gonna be fine, babe. Remember, you promised me a night I wouldn't forget. Getting shot isn't gonna get you out of it, baby."

JJ tried to smile. Looking at the man above her, she knew he was scared. Terrified, even. His light words couldn't conceal the desperate look in his eyes. Flashes of their life together tore through her mind. She saw their first kiss….the hotel room in Atlanta where he'd made her feel like a woman again…the first time he'd made love to her…the first time he'd held Henry….the first time Henry had called him daddy. At least if this all went wrong, she knew her son would have a father who'd love him. A father that would make certain her son had every single advantage known to man. "Dave," she said weakly, "make sure Garcia knows…she's got Henry. He was watching Bob the Builder."

"Shhh…don't worry about anything, honey. I'll take care of it. Henry will be just fine," David consoled as he pressed harder on the bleeding wound.

Groaning against the pain, JJ fought to stay conscious.

"JJ! Don't close your eyes, baby!" Dave begged. "I'm sorry, sweetheart….I've got to try and slow down the bleeding with the pressure. I need you to keep looking at me though!"

Focusing on his voice, JJ opened her eyes to meet his frantic dark orbs. "How bad, Dave? Truth," she said faintly.

Smiling, Dave shook his head. "You, my wonderful woman, are gonna be just fine. Don't even think you're gonna get out of the paperwork on this little fiasco. There's no way in hell you're gonna stick me with it. Even Hotch will back me up on this one."

JJ tried to smile…tried to let him know she was with him, but the pain was quickly becoming overwhelming and she felt the darkness seeping in on her. She had to tell him something….just in case. She hated to do it…but if things headed south, she needed him to know. "Dave? You'll make sure Henry is okay. Promise me. Make sure he knows that I loved him more than anything," JJ said, fighting for breath…trying desperately to get all the words out in the time she had left with him.

"You'll tell him yourself," Dave retorted, determinedly.

"But-," JJ said.

"But NOTHING! YOU are gonna be fine, baby! You hear me? FINE!" Dave replied forcefully.

"Need you to know I love you. Love you more than I ever thought it was possible to love a man," JJ said weakly, feeling her eyes slip closed.

The last words she remembered hearing was Dave saying, "I love you, too, angel. More than my life! Don't you dare leave me! Jen, open your eyes, baby! Open them!"

As David Rossi watched the woman who'd made such a profound impact on his life slip into unconsciousness, his heart clenched and seized in his chest. He knew she was still breathing, but he felt like she was drifting away. Leaning down as much as he could while still keeping pressure on the wound, he whispered his orders against her ear, saying, "Don't you dare leave me! Don't you fucking dare! You brought me back to life, Jennifer Jareau! Don't you even think about trying to leave me! I love you too much for you to back out now! I need you! Our son needs you! So, you FIGHT, goddamn it! You fight like hell!"

Moments later, paramedics rushed into the room, pushing him from her side as he watched them labor over her. Attaching IVs and monitors to her pale body. Finally ready for transport, David met Morgan's eyes. "I'm going with her. As of this moment, I don't give a shit about anything but her. You make sure Hotch knows it!"

Nodding, Morgan replied, "I'll be right behind you and take care of letting the team know what's going on."

But David hadn't heard his words. His dedicated focus never left the tiny body of Jennifer Jareau, currently being loaded into the back of one of Chicago General's ambulances.


	38. Chapter 38

**_Author's Note: Here is the next installment in one of the most emotional stories that I've written. I hope you all approve. Please read, review and/or PM to let us know what you are all thinking/feeling. We are always interested in the opinions of our readers! Thank you for taking the time to read the story. As ever, we don't own Criminal Minds._**

**Chapter 38**

Years later, David Rossi would remember the next few minutes with a hazy kind of gutwrenching fear. He'd remember holding JJ's cold, fragile hand, clutching it like a lifeline, praying with every passing mile that she'd hold on. He would remember hearing nameless emergency technicians worrying over her dropping blood pressure and amount of her blood loss. He'd never forget that one - the darker of the two men working on her as he had shaken his head sadly at his partner over JJ's prone body. She never regained consciousness on that short ride to Chicago General Hospital, despite his prayers to the Almighty. No, if anything, she'd grown even paler…colder and he'd grown even more terrified of losing the person that had brought sunshine back into his dark world.

They had screeched to a halt with their ambulance siren blaring outside the emergency bay of the hospital. And, as he'd followed JJ's gurney out of the ambulance, he had seen Morgan running up to his side.

"How is she?" Morgan asked urgently, glancing at the woman quickly being wheeled inside the glass double doors.

"We don't know. Her pressure was dropping," Rossi answered, rushing after the rapidly departing team working on her.

Pushing his way into the treatment room that JJ had been placed inside, he was met with two resistant nurses. "Get out of my way," he ordered on a growl.

"Sir, I'm sorry. You need to wait outside in the waiting area. As soon as we have any information, someone will be out to talk with you," the older of the two women told him.

"Look, lady, that is a federal agent on that table behind you! And not only are you dealing with her superior but also the man in love with her. Either you can get the hell out of my way and allow me to be at her side or I can arrest you," Dave spat. "It's your choice!"

"Nurse, he means what he says," Morgan added, staring steadily at the two women in front of them.

Exchanging a look with the other nurse, the older lady opened her mouth to speak again but was interrupted as the doctor joined the small group gathered in the doorway.

"Are you here with Ms. Jareau?" asked the white-coated doctor.

"Yes. We are," Dave answered shortly. "And you are?"

"Dr. Andrew Vance," the tall, thin African-American man answered. "Trauma surgeon. Look, sir, we don't have a lot of time. Is anyone here with you authorized to make medical decisions for my patient," the man asked impatiently.

"I am. Supervisory Special Agent David Rossi," Rossi replied, introducing himself. "I hold her medical power of attorney. You want to know anything, you talk to ME."

Meeting the other man's wild eyes, Dr. Vance drew in a deep breath. "Married?"

"Not yet," Rossi said shortly. "But I assure you the documents are perfectly legal and will be here shortly."

Nodding sharply once, Dr. Vance began, "In that case, we need to do emergency surgery immediately and we're going to need your authorization."

Snatching the papers that Dr. Vance was holding in his hand and scrawling his signature quickly, David asked in a flat voice, "How bad?"

"I won't lie to you. Right now, things are critical. The patient has lost a substantial amount of blood which we are transfusing as we speak. She's losing it as fast as we infuse her though. More importantly, we need to find that bullet and stop the internal bleeding. Once that's done, she'll stand a better chance."

"What do you think you're gonna find when you get in there?" Dave asked, unwilling to let the doctor touch his woman until he felt fully informed.

"I think that at this moment we're at least looking at removing her spleen. Ultrasound indicates it took a hell of a hit. We're gonna need to repair some torn arteries and we're going to have to find the bullet. My hope is that it is still in the spleen and didn't travel anywhere else. It'll be trickier if it made it into one of her other orgnas. Then we're going to have to get that bleeding under control. Look, Agent Rossi, I understand your concerns. I do. But, we're wasting time standing here. I need to get in there and ascertain the damage visually. We need to move and we need to do it now," the doctor told him quietly. "Her life depends on it."

Putting on a stone mask, David looked coldly at the doctor. "You need to understand this," David told the other man quietly. "You do whatever it is that you have to do to make sure that woman," he said, pointing past Vance at Jennifer, "lives! I don't care what it takes! She lives! Our son and I need that woman to much to even contemplate an unsuccessful outcome. Do you understand me?"

Solemnly, Dr. Vance nodded. " I can promise you, Agent Rossi, everything that can be done, will be. But you need to understand that we aren't God. I can't promise you the outcome you want, but I'll damn sure give you and her everything I can to make sure I can tell you some good news at the end of this surgery. That's the best I can give you."

"Thank you," David said, hoarsely, feeling Morgan lay a comforting hand at his back. "Can I see her before you take her? Please?"

Studying the older man for a moment, the doctor nodded. "I can give you two minutes. That's all. And the nurses will be working around you to get her ready for transport and surgery. Sorry, but there just isn't time for privacy," the man told him honestly.

"I don't care about that. I just need to make sure she knows how much we love her. How much we need her," David replied, his voice laced with raw emotion.

Nodding again, the Doctor stood aside and said softly, "Go."

Passing the doctor in a rush, Rossi murmured, "Thank you, doc."


	39. Chapter 39

**Author's Note: Sorry for the posting delay. Health problems again. As ever, we don't own Criminal Minds. Thank you for reading. Please review or PM us to let us know your thoughts!**

**Chapter 39**

Wasting none of the time the doctor had allotted to him, David made his way to the head of the gurney JJ laid on. Hooked up to various monitors and tubes, David fought the shiver that threatened to claim his body as he stared down at the woman he'd fallen in love with. Bending his lips to within an inch of her ear, David whispered, "I know you can hear me, Bella. I know you can, so you listen to me. You're going into surgery in just a few minutes, my love, and you are going to fight like hell! Wanna know why, babe?" he asked, not expecting a reaction.

So it was with unprecedented surprise that he heard her hoarsely murmur, "Why's that?"

Smiling as he met her dull blue eyes, he couldn't control the tears that slipped down his cheek as he replied, "Because I can't live without you. Not anymore. You don't want to be responsible for that human shell making a return, do you?"

"You won't," she said weakly.

"The hell-," he began, quietly explosive.

But it only took one word to calm the emotional man. "Henry," JJ rasped.

Closing his eyes against the wave of pain, Dave opened them again to meet the blue orbs of the woman who'd loved him selflessly. "Henry," Dave agreed. "But, you're gonna fight, baby. We can't lose you! Not now! Not after everything! I love you, Bella. More than ANYTHING, sweetheart."

"Love you, too. Love Henry," she told him groggily.

Fully aware that they were pumping sedatives into her IV, Dave tried to fight the fear threatening to overwhelm him. ""You and I have more to do, Bella. More love to give our son! More children to have together. Hell, I never wanted that before your beautiful blonde head popped into my life. And I want it all with you. Only you! More of everything. You hold onto that, Cara Mia. You hold that next to you over the next few hours. After this is all over, you and I are revising our future. You hear me? I want gold rings and forever after, damn it! And, I want it with the only woman who'll ever be able to call me hers. That's you, Bella. Understand?"

Opening her eyes one last time to look into his scared dark depths, JJ tried to nod. "Understand. I want it, too. Love you," she whispered, closing her eyes for the last time.

Kissing her forehead gently, Dave battled the sobs threatening to overtake him. Looking up to the older nurse on the other side of the gurney, Dave saw her wipe her eyes. "Please take care of her," Dave begged the woman.

"We're going to do everything humanly possible to return her to you, Sir. You've got my word," the aging nurse told him quietly. "But we need to go now," she stated quietly, grasping the metal rails of the gurney.

Nodding wordlessly, Dave pressed one last kiss to Jennifer's pale cheek as he watched them wheel the only woman who'd ever truly found his heart away from him. All he could do at this point was pray that medical technology, her doctors and his love were enough to see the tiny woman through the traumatic ordeal she'd suffered at the hands of a mad man.


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40**

Four hours later, David Rossi was ready to rip his dark hair out. Four hours. For four hours, they'd been laboring inside that operating room just beyond the wooden double doors ahead of him to save the woman he loved. The entire team now surrounded him. It hadn't taken them long to rally. One of their own was down and in an unknown condition. Each one of them felt responsible in their own way. But for David, it was entirely different. Yes, one of his agents had been hit. But David felt the tragedy on a level so deep, it bordered on unexplainable. The only woman he could ever REALLY say he loved was fighting for her life…for their life. Damn, the waiting was unbearable, he thought as he paced the perimeter of the room once more. The inability to KNOW what was happening inside that OR was destroying him. The life of not only Jennifer, but he and his son as well, hung at a precarious balance. He was powerless…at the mercy of a God that he felt certain had abandoned his sorry ass many years before. And, dear Lord, how he hated to feel out of control. He was David Goddamn Rossi! Nothing rattled him. Nothing phased him. And, by damn, he was worse than rattled or phased….he was fucking frazzled to the core of his being. The life of the person that had shown him what love was supposed to be like now hung by a thin fraying thread. And he knew it.

His team had been doing their level best to be supportive, constantly asking him what he needed…what they could do for him. He'd had to bite his tongue time and again against railing at them. Why was it that in a crisis, people could ask the dumbest questions. No one, short of God himself, could fix this. No one could make it better. Only one thing could make him feel any better - hearing that the love of his life would live and be whole and healthy again. No one sitting in this waiting room with him could guarantee him that. No one could grant his elusive wish. But instead of the acidic responses that he would have given in years past, he'd merely shaken his head gravely, barely speaking. He knew JJ would want him to be kind to their surrogate family. He realized that she would have expected him to keep it together for their sake as well as his own, and by God, he wouldn't fail her again.

He had so many regrets as it was…he didn't want to add to them by saying the wrong thing the wrong way. So instead, he stayed silent for the most part, paced and drank the endless cups of coffee that they kept in his hands. God, how he wished it was scotch. Or whiskey. Something to dull this endless pain and fear of the unknown. How he wished that he'd not been such a coward. Wished that he'd already made her his wife in name and deed. But, he had to believe that it wasn't too late. He had to hang on to the hope that he'd get his chance. And, this time, he wouldn't wait for that precise "right" moment. Hell, no. As soon as she was conscious and coherent enough to say yes, he was dragging the nearest member of the clergy into her hospital room to make his family official. Everyone they needed was already waiting in this godforsaken hospital with them. He was more than determined she'd be Jennifer Rossi before she was released. He wouldn't endure this kind of waiting again without her being his wife.

Dave turned as he watched Hotch and Emily intercept yet another well-meaning visitor. This time it was Chicago's mayor. They'd already intervened for him when the Chief of Detectives and Chief of Police for Chicago PD had shown up. They'd had to do it again for the Special Agent in Charge of the Chicago FBI's field office had strode into the waiting room. Dave simply couldn't deal with anyone he deemed an outsider right now and they all knew it. Reid had been acting as Dave's personal secretary, answering his endlessly ringing cell phone for him. He and Morgan had decided which calls got to him. So far, he'd only spoken to each of Jennifer's brothers. They were taking care of telling JJ's parents what they thought they needed to know. And, since, so far at least, they had no new information, it was a relatively easy job. He'd also briefly spoken to Erin Strauss and surprisingly the woman had been almost human, offering any resource the FBI had in order to help JJ. She'd even offered to fly to Chicago herself if he thought she could smooth the way any better then he could. He'd politely rebuffed her. Having his technical boss at his shoulder held very little appeal right now. He'd agreed to call her when the situation changed.

The only person he hadn't spoken to yet was Penelope Garcia. He just couldn't bring himself to hear the voice of Jennifer's best friend yet. Morgan had been keeping the blonde tornado informed for him. But, the woman had his son and he knew soon, he wouldn't be able to avoid it. He needed to hear the innocence of his little boy's jabbers. Finally glancing at his watch and seeing it was just gone eight at night, he knew he couldn't wait any longer. Henry would be asleep soon and he desperately needed to hear his son's voice. Speed dialing quickly, David listened as Penelope anxiously answered the phone without her usual exuberant greeting. Instead he heard a tense, scared, "Hello."

"Garcia," Dave said hoarsely, "It's Dave, honey."

"Oh God. She's not…," Penelope began with tears in her voice.

"No, sweetheart. We don't know anything yet. She's still in surgery and there's no word."

"They haven't given you guys another update?" Penelope asked plaintively.

"No. The last word we had was over an hour ago when they came out and told us that it could be another three hours or so before they closed her up," David said gravely. "Pen, is Henry still up? I really need to hear my son," David bit out, trying not to choke up.

Hearing his tone and knowing what the older man must be going through, Penelope said gently, "Of course you can, Agent Rossi. I just gave him his bath so he's really jabbering away. Count to three and the phone'll be at his ear."

Waiting the prescribed amount of time, Dave said softly, "Hey, son…it's Daddy, baby!"

"Da-da! Da-da! Da-da!" Dave heard his baby excitedly say.

"How's my big boy?" asked Dave gently, smiling weakly as he heard his son's squeal of delight and listened as he jabbered away. Closing his eyes, he pictured the blonde-haired, blue-eyed baby that looked so much like Jennifer that it made his heart ache within his chest. "Are you being good for Aunt Pen, baby?" Dave asked quietly, listening as his son jabbered away and begin to giggle - a sure sign that nite-nite was on the horizon.

"Ma-Ma?" Henry questioned.

Swallowing the lump in his throat began to burn from unshed tears, Dave said hoarsely, "Oh baby, mama loves you sooo much. So does daddy. Mama and Daddy will be with you again soon, okay? Mama and I love you, monster." Hearing Penelope speaking softly to Henry, he heard her take the phone away from her son by the sound of his irate yell. Grinning, Dave thought, he's definitely my son.

"Agent Rossi?" Pen asked.

"I'm still here, Pen. I, uhmmm, well, here's Reid!" he said, pushing the phone into Reid's hands. David Rossi knew one thing in that moment. If he didn't get out of that waiting room, surrounded by people, they were going to get a side show seat to his breakdown. Pushing past a concerned Hotch and Emily, David had no clue where he was going as he quickly said, "If they come out, I'll be inside the hospital, have them page me. I'll be somewhere close!" And with that he pushed through the waiting room door into the hallway.

As Morgan moved to follow his friend, Hotch grabbed his arm. "Don't, Derek."

"Hotch, he shouldn't be alone, man!" Derek argued.

"He's going to break, Derek. He doesn't want us to see it. Let's give him his privacy for a few minutes. If he's not back in fifteen, we'll go looking. But we both know, he won't stay away from her long," Hotch stated quietly.

Meeting his boss' eyes, Derek Morgan saw the wisdom of the older man's words. If it had been Garcia, he wouldn't want witnesses for his meltdown either. "Fifteen minutes," Derek agreed.

"He'll be back," Em said softly. "She's his world."

"Yeah, God help us all, if…" Derek whispered.

"Don't say it!" Reid exploded. "She's gonna make it!"

Seeing the look in the youngest of their team's eye, Emily wrapped an arm around Spence's thin shoulders. "That's right, Reid! She will! She has to. ..for all of us…especially Henry and Rossi."


	41. Chapter 41

**_Author's Note: Hope ya'll like the next installment. Sorry it took so long to bring to the viewers. Please drop a PM or review to let us know what you think and by all means please keep reading! Thanks to everybody who is sticking with us! As ever, we don't own Criminal Minds._**

**Chapter 41**

As David Rossi pushed through the waiting room door and began wandering aimlessly through the hospital corridors, his mind drifted back over the last few months. So short a time, but filled with a what equated to a lifetime of happiness. He'd never found the closeness, the rightness that he had with Jennifer and his son with anyone in his life. Those two had made him feel for the first time like he was whole - like he finally had found true happiness in its purest form. Better yet, he felt completed…and he cursed the fates for waiting so long to bring her into his life.

He wondered for a moment what his life would have been like if he hadn't allowed that tiny woman and her son to sneak past his formidable defenses and convince him that they all belonged together. As he walked he remembered their time together and it consumed him. Surprisingly, life before his current family was a blur. He simply couldn't remember it. Oh, he could see snatches of the shell of the man he'd been. But, nothing was as crystal clear to him as the last few months. So short a time…yet a lifetime of moments had been packed into it. Moments that he'd give anything to continue…his fortune, his fame…anything.

Sliding his hand into his pocket, he felt the ever present little black velvet box and wondered, not for the first time, why he couldn't have been less of a cowering limp-wristed man. He knew in his heart that Jennifer loved him. Only him. She didn't look at others - not that way. Unreasonable jealousy aside, he couldn't ask for a more dedicated, steadfast woman with which to share his life. His woman said what she meant and meant what she said. But, for some reason, he'd always held back. He'd bought her ring - and it was HER ring - the day his son's adoption papers had been finalized. The very day that Henry Jareau had become Henry Rossi, he'd gone out and found the perfect ring. The symbol of their love. It was a perfect two carat diamond, surrounded on either side by his birthstone and their son's birthstone. His fear had held him back from asking the question though. Those misguided fears that if she said no, he'd lose everything that mattered in his world. Now, he could lose it all anyway - and he'd never truly made her his…his wife…the woman he put above all others. He'd not done it formally and that tore at the fabric of his soul. He wanted it done formally…officially. He needed her to be Jennifer Rossi, his wife. And, as God as his witness, as soon as he could, as soon as it was humanly possible, he was determined that he would ask her to marry him. To share her precious life with him. And, then he'd make it happen. In this very hospital, if necessary.

Glancing up, David realized that somehow in the one of the cosmos's more humorous jokes, that he was standing outside the double doors that were clearly marked with those golden letters, "CHAPEL". Staring at the entrance, David allowed himself to wonder if he'd be a hypocrite to enter the sacred chamber. God and he hadn't spoken to each other in many, many years. Oh, in his youth, he'd been a good little Catholic kid. Hell, he'd been a altar boy. But as the years had passed and the horrors of life had been shoved into his face, as he'd watched the worst of the worst do what they did without remorse, he'd drifted further and further away from his faith until it had become an abstract concept. It had broken his departed mother's heart. But what could he do? How couldn't he doubt God's existence with the atrocities that he'd seen? Hand hesitating at the handle of the door, David finally gathered his courage and pushed open the portal into his past. Walking slowly into the cool sanctuary, he realized he was suddenly exhausted. Walking forward, he sank into the second pew, kneeling on the pew rail and crossing himself without real conscious thought.

Staring at the stained glass images that comprised the front of the room, David shook his head sadly. Eyes traveling to the image of the Virgin Mary holding Christ, David couldn't help but think of his own angel, laying helplessly upstairs, fighting for her life on an operating table that she should never have been on. He thought of the child, safely sleeping in Penelope Garcia's home. His own son. And he marveled at the miracle. He'd been given so much in the last few months…more than he'd ever thought he deserved….and it was all because of one blonde beauty and her glorious son and her ability to overlook his faults and show him his own strengths. Her love alone had changed him. That, and the adoration and sense of pride he took in being a father.

Feeling warm moisture sliding down his cheeks, David Rossi shed tears for all of them and for the first time since entering the holy chamber, he fixed his eyes on the statue in the center of the wall - Christ on the cross. He'd made the ultimate sacrifice. Gave them all the ultimate gift. And did anyone even appreciate it anymore? Did he? And for the first time in a very long time, David bowed his head and prayed. Prayed for the woman he loved as she fought to hold on to the life they'd built together. He prayed that his son would never see the things he'd watched. Prayed for the souls of those he hadn't been able to save. And he prayed for the strength of character to survive whatever came next.

Feeling a hand on his shoulder, he heard a man whisper, "Can I help you, sir?"

Turning his head, David was met with a set of piercing blue eyes embedded in an aging weathered face. White haired and wizened, David heard the gentleman quietly say, "I couldn't help but see how much pain you seem to be in and I wanted to know if you needed to talk. The drawback of being a Baptist minister…sometimes we're too doggone nosy for our own good!"

The older man's easy smile put David immediately at ease. "Somewhere my mother is laughing down at me," David murmured.

"Eh. Why's that, son?"

"Her Catholic son being comforted by a Baptist minister," David answered, meeting the other man's eyes.

"I'm a firm believer in equal opportunity salvation. Why're are ya here, son?"

Swallowing the lump in his throat, David replied, "Honestly, I don't know. I thought I'd forgotten how to talk to God."

"Oh, that's like riding a bike, boy. Ya just open your mouth and talk. Or not. He hears you either way."

"Think so?" David asked.

"Know so," the Minister replied firmly.

"I hope you're right. I'm here because…maybe I was just drawn here," David said absently, looking around.

"Sounds like divine intervention to me," the old man said with a shrug to his shoulders.

"Maybe so," David said quietly.

"So, who's the woman you're shedding those tears over, son? I've only ever cried like you are three times in my life. And all of them involved my beautiful wife."

"That obvious, huh?" David asked.

Leaning back against the pew, the old man looked at David. "Only to someone who's been there. What happened?"

"She was shot. She's in surgery. And, she's not my wife…at least not yet. I hadn't worked up my courage and then…this. In a split second, she was in danger…a second after that…she was on the ground in a pool of blood. Now, I could lose her. Our son could lose her. And, I'm not real sure I can live without her light."

"She's alive then?" the kindly older minister said softly.

Nodding and staring at the floor, David murmured, "So far."

"Then you need to keep your faith. Or find your faith again," the Minister said firmly.

"You say it like it's so easy," David said quietly, looking over at the older man.

"Decide to make it that easy, son," the man advised David. "Pray. Pray hard. Talk to that God you think has forgotten your name. Talk to the God that you've tried to forget. Hand it to HIM. Let him be in control. If you can do that, son…it'll help. It's the only thing that got me through my wife's battle with cancer. It's what keeps me putting one foot in front of the other now."

"Thank you," David said sincerely in a hoarse voice.

"I've got to go check on my wife, son. She should be back from her treatment by now. But, I'll pray for your woman. And for you. Try to remember, you aren't ever alone. HE," the minister said, nodding to the cross, "is always with you…don't matter what religion you are…don't matter what you've done…doesn't even matter if you've abandoned HIM. HE is always with you."

Nodding, David watched as the older man shuffled quietly out of the chapel…his step slow, but his spine straight. Turning back toward the religious scene in front of him, David again bowed his head as he again prayed to a God he prayed hadn't forgotten him. Then, he begged the Lord not to forget the woman he and his son loved with a passion so great it defied explanation.

How long he stayed on his knees, praying in that cool chapel, he'd never know. But, he'd always remember the moment he heard his name announced over the loudspeaker directing him to the surgery waiting room. Quickly glancing over his shoulder at the statue of Christ, David Rossi uttered two last words before wrenching open the chapel door.

"Please, God!" he begged.


	42. Chapter 42

**Author's Note: I hope you will all understand when I tell you that my updates will continue to be quite sporadic for the foreseeable future. I will try to update all my stories between once and twice a week. All of them will be continuing but I ask for your patience while we get my medicines regulated and decide on a treatment course. I do love to provide you with quality material and that is taking a bit longer than I expected. Anyway, here is the next installment to the story. Hope you like it. Please read, review and/or PM me and let me know your thoughts. Thank you for your continued and prolonged support! As ever, I do not own Criminal Minds.**

**Chapter 42**

Rushing back down the hallway leading to the surgery waiting room, he met Morgan halfway there.

"How is she?" David practically yelled.

"Alive! The doc is waiting for us," Morgan returned. "Where the hell were you? I've been looking for fifteen minutes, man! That damn doctor will only talk if you're in the room…the only thing that he'd tell us without you was that she was alive and stable," Morgan yelled, rushing with Rossi back down the hall.

"Somewhere I never thought I'd ever be again," Rossi muttered, thinking of the chapel and the minister.

"Whatever, man! Let's just get back in there and find out about our girl," Morgan said hurriedly, moving so that Rossi could push through the waiting room door ahead of him.

Rushing toward the doctor he'd spoken to hours ago, David began firing questions as soon as he cleared the doorway, "How is she!? When can I see her? How bad was it!?"

Holding up his hands at the other man, Doctor Vance told him, "I need you to slow down and take a breath, Agent Rossi. I have some answers for you. But, I need you to listen carefully, all right?"

Coming to an abrupt stop in front of the other man, Rossi was quickly surrounded by the team, all of them scared and concerned and ready to hear whatever the doctor had to say.

"Agent Jareau made it through the surgery successfully. We had to remove her spleen which was where the bullet was embedded. She did and has experienced substantial blood loss. I clamped the torn arteries. We did lose her twice during the surgery, however."

"What! What the hell do you mean that you lost her?" David exploded.

"Why the hell weren't we told?" Hotch yelled.

"For how long," Emily gasped.

Looking around at the group of agents, Dr. Vance answered quickly. "First, it was for a matter of seconds both times. It isn't unusual during this type of surgery, especially after experiencing the amount of blood loss that Jennifer did. You weren't told because the immediate issue was securing her safety and completing the surgery. The sooner we got out of her, the less chance it would happen again. It isn't an uncommon occurrence. And when I say that we lost her briefly, it means that her heart quit beating. She was still breathing over the respirator. Good signs. We expect absolutely no damage. She wasn't gone long enough for their to be any danger of brain damage."

"But you fixed her, right? She's going to be okay, correct?" David asked frantically.

"We removed the bullet and her spleen. The next twenty four hours are key. Agent Rossi," the doctor warned, "She isn't out of the woods yet. But, we're in a lot better position now than we were. You've got to remember that. I can't make you any promises. But barring any further complications, I think she should make a full recovery."

"Thank God," David said brokenly.

"Amen," Reid added.

"Agent Jareau will be in recovery about forty-five more minutes. We'll keep you all posted. She'll be in intensive care tonight. If everything goes well, we'll take her off the ventilator late tonight and move her into a private room tomorrow. You can see her one at a time for ten minutes an hour."

"No," Rossi said flatly. "I want to be with her."

"Agent Rossi," the doctor began.

"No," Rossi said again. "I won't be separated from her. I won't make any trouble or get in the way, but I WILL be with her when she first opens those blue eyes of hers."

Swallowing, Dr. Vance realized that the man in front of him was deadly serious. Finally nodding, "As long as you don't cause any issues in the back, I'll get it okayed. Now, if that is everything, I need to get back there and recheck on our patient. I suggest the rest of you go back to your hotel and get some rest. The next day to two days will be tricky. But, we're gonna do everything we can to make this recovery as quick as possible for your friend and fellow agent. I'll have Nurse Jones come and get you when we're ready back there, Agent Rossi," the doctor explained, turning away.

Grabbing his arm quickly, Rossi pulled the dark man back around to face him. Taking a step toward him, Rossi whispered hoarsely, "Listen, Doc, you gotta understand this woman is the only bright spot in my world except for our son. Tell me now, is she really gonna be okay?"

Putting a comforting hand on the older man's shoulder, the doctor quietly explained, "Listen, the woman you love was shot. But, I honestly have no reason to think that she won't make a full recovery. She needed two pints of blood, however. We need to watch her closely to see how her body is responding to the transfusions."

"What else could go wrong?" David asked.

"Agent Rossi, listen, people live without their spleen every day of their life. Her hepatic artery was severely damaged, but we managed to repair it fairly quickly. Honestly, sir, you need to take a breath and think about getting some rest yourself. Recovery is going to be a long haul…not a sprint. The best thing for the woman you love right now is as much rest as possible. It allows her body to heal more quickly. It'll give her body a chance to recover from the shock of being shot and the trauma of surgery."

"I can see her soon though, right?" David asked again, urgently. "I need my face to be the first thing she sees. I need her to know I'm here."

"As soon as I check her again, Agent. I swear. Sit down on that couch," the doctor said, pointing to the sofa along the wall, "and rest. She's going to need you strong. For both herself and your child. We'll be out soon to get you," the doctor informed him before walking away.

Sinking down into the seat the doctor had indicated, Rossi tiredly looked around at the worried faces surrounding him. Finally, he spoke roughly. "I'm gonna see her first and then I'll come back and give you guys an update. We'll make some plans then."

"Whatever you need us to do, Dave," Hotch said quietly.

"At some point, you guys are gonna have to go back to the hotel and get some rest," Dave told them to a chorus of negative responses.

Laughing sincerely for the first time since this ordeal had began, David shook his head, "Somehow, I knew that I'd get that response."

"That's because you aren't a stupid man," Emily said with a gentle smile.

"I'm not that smart either or that woman in there would already have been Jennifer Rossi," Dave muttered.

"A situation that I'm sure you'll rectify in short order," Reid offered.

Looking at the younger boy, Dave smiled, "You can bet on that!"

"Thank God," his entire team sighed in relief.


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

After several hours of waiting, fifteen minutes later, David Rossi found himself staring down at a sight he prayed he'd never have to see. The woman he loved connected to tubes and monitors, fighting for her life. Christ, she was even hooked to the ventilator. And though he'd been warned, it was still a shock to see her that way. It changed nothing, however. She would pull through this. She would go on to be the mother of his son and any other children the were lucky enough to conceive. And, she would be his wife.

Standing beside the bed, he noted that her face was paler than the sheets surrounding her body. Her blond hair had taken on a dull hue and her beautiful blue eyes were closed. It broke his heart. IV's hanging down her arms, oxygen tubes delivering valuable air to her lungs…she looked so vulnerable. Dropping a careful hand to her cheek, he whispered, "Baby, I'm here. I told you everything was going to be fine and I meant it! Now all you need to do for me is sleep and heal. I'm right here and I'm not gonna be far from your side, babe. Count on it!"

Looking up at the nurse, Dave asked, " I need to go tell our team her status, you come get me if…"

"We'll find you the second she opens her eyes," the nurse assured him.

"I'll be back long before then," David said quietly. Pressing another kiss to her hair, David went to find their team.

It didn't take long to find them since they were exactly where he left them. After giving them a brief update, David looked at Hotch. "We need to speak alone for a minute, Hotch."

Nodding, Hotch looked around at their intrepid group. "Why don't all of you go find some coffee and breakfast."

On the way out, Reid handed Rossi his cell phone. "Garcia has called twice. You might wanna call her. She's getting that panicked voice."

"I'll take care of it, son," David nodded, watching the younger man leave. "Did she say anything about Henry?"

Smiling, Reid said, "He's sacked out on her couch after watching a Bob the Builder marathon. He played with the little girl next door and Garcia said he was a little flirt the whole time. Then he watered Garcia's plants with his apple juice. Garcia was fine with all of that…that oughta show you how scared she is," Reid added.

"I'll call her soon, Reid. Promise," David vowed.

As Reid cleared the room, David turned his eyes on Hotch. "Look Hotch, I want Henry here as soon as possible. The first thing she's gonna want when she opens those beautiful eyes of hers will be our son."

Nodding, Hotch agreed. "I'll make the arrangements to get the baby to Chicago."

"There's more. I want Garcia with him. I know it isn't her job, but, he knows her…is comfortable with her. There are very few people that I trust with my son. Garcia is number one. I'm gonna need her here full-time until this is over. I know that limit's the team, but, honestly, I don't give a damn."

"Rossi, stop worrying. I'm putting our team on a two week mandatory stand down. Beginning immediately. An in the line of duty shooting requires it. I won't risk any more of the team right now. And, though Garcia is not ours alone, I've made sure she went into stand down with us. Dave, if you think that we're leaving any of you in Chicago any time soon, you've lost your mind. We're a family. An unlikely one, but still a family."

Smiling at his former student, Dave said, "If the Bureau gives anybody any trouble over this…you know the expenses and shit, you let me know. I'll pay for the hotels and whatever else. As a matter of fact, just rent the whole team a floor at Parker House. It'll be easier that way. That's where I want Pen and Henry anyway. I'm gonna get a full suite so that Henry has room to run. It'll also give the team a place to group when we're not here."

Making notes, Hotch nodded. "I'll take care of it."

"Thanks, Hotch," Dave said, rising. "I want to get back to her…I'll update you in a couple of hours unless something changes."

"One of us will be here all the time, Dave."

Nodding, David headed toward the woman he loved again.


	44. Chapter 44

Author's Note: Please accept my apologies for the delay in this story. I hope the updates will be regular from this point onward. Please read and let me know your feelings. As ever, I don't own Criminal Minds.

Chapter 44

After an hour and a half of sitting beside Jennifer's ICU bed watching the blips and beeps of various monitors, David decided to see how Hotch and the rest of the team were faring. He knew each individual of their team would be worried and he didn't want them unnecessarily scared. Aside from that, he wanted to make sure plans to get their son to Chicago were moving forward. Quickly kissing his woman'ss forehead, he squeezed her hand and whispered his intent to return soon.

Moving out the quiet wing of the ward, he headed to the makeshift meeting place for the group - the surgery waiting room. Walking out, he found Aaron Hotchner in much the same position he'd left him - pacing up and down the small room.

"Hey," Dave said.

Turning sharply, Aaron's eyes widened as he asked, "Any change?"

Shaking his head negatively, Rossi murmured, "They just keep saying it isn't unusual after major surgery and that rest is the best thing for her. She's still breathing over the vent, so that's a good sign of things to come."

"You know the whole team is here for JJ," Emily said quietly.

"And, you too, Agent Rossi. Anything you need," Reid put in.

"I know. And, I appreciate it. I came out here because I've been doing some thinking back there. Not much else to do, after all. Morgan, I think that you should go get Garcia and escort her back with Henry. You'll be able to ensure both their safety and God knows, Garcia will be more comfortable with you along. Charter a flight if you have to. Money is no object."

"Won't be necessary," Hotch replied before Morgan could speak. "The director of the FBI called about an hour ago to let us know that anything Agent Jareau needed was to be put immediately at our disposal, including the use of our jet. Said to tell you that, and I'm quoting directly here, "Tell Rossi to consider it a down payment on some of those favors I owe the lucky son of a bitch.""

"Sounds like our director," Rossi grinned.

"Well, then, I think I'll go ahead and head out," Derek said. "The sooner I can get Garcia and Henry here, the easier I think all of us are gonna rest. Hotch, can you call her and tell her the plan. Tell her as soon as I get flight clearance, I'll call her with a time to be at the airport."

"Yeah, go ahead, Morgan," Hotch nodded.

"Morgan, man, thanks," Rossi said, briefly catching the younger man's arm.

"Hell, Rossi, you'd do this and more for anybody in this room and you know it," Morgan growled. "Now, get the hell out of the way so I can get your boy before your woman wakes up and has all our heads."

Nodding, Rossi watched as Morgan left and sighed. "I think Morgan is gonna make one hell of a dad one of these days."

"Yeah, you're probably right. If he can ever pull his head out of his ass and admit how he feels about Garcia," Hotch murmured.

Smiling grimly, David replied, "Like I'm gonna be the one to slam on him for that…look what I put the love of my life through with my own damn insecurity."

"She's gonna make it, Rossi. Faith, my friend. You can't lose it. She's miles from where she was just hours ago. Hang on to that, okay?" Hotch reminded the older man.

"I'm trying, Aaron. I am. But this raw fear. It burns," David said, absently rubbing his gut.

"Sympathy pain," Reid said dryly.

"Thanks, kid," Rossi said sarcastically.

Shaking his head at the byplay between his oldest and youngest agents, Hotch ordered, "Em, Reid, why don't you two take care of moving all our things over to the new hotel. I've already booked the floor. On your dime," Hotch said with a look at Rossi.

"That's fine," Rossi nodded. "Money is just green paper. I've got plenty and I want everybody as comfortable as they can be under the circumstances."

Nodding, Hotch looked at Emily. "You guys think you can handle this for us?"

"Of course. I love rifling through your things," Emily grinned. "And, now, I've got carte blanche."

"Smartass," Hotch growled. "When you're done, I need another favor. Contact the agent in charge at the Chicago field office. I want extra security installed around the perimeter of our floor at the hotel and here at the hospital. We're not going to leave anything open to chance until this other bastard is caught. I don't know if Smithton was in on it with our unsub, but I know he wasn't acting alone. I've got a gut feeling on this one and there's no way I want ANY of us put in any more danger, especially not the baby or Garcia. I also want a rotating guard here at the hospital. You with me on this?"

"Always," Emily said, making notes on her little steno pad. "Anything else?" she said looking between Dave and Hotch.

"Just make sure Jen and my kid are protected, Em. Losing either one of them will kill me," Rossi said with an honest rawness no one in the room had ever heard before.

Pausing at his tone, Emily looked at her co-worker and friend and suddenly realized the depth of his love for her young blonde friend fighting for her life in a little bed in the ICU. "We're all gonna do whatever it takes, Dave. Every one of us."

"You aren't alone, Rossi. You may love her most, but we all love her," Reid added quietly. "Henry, too."

"I know. And, you have no idea how much I appreciate knowing that. This whole team thing was new to me when I came back. The idea of depending on other people. Really glad the woman in there," Rossi said, nodding at the ICU room doors, "gave me a reality check on that. I couldn't handle any of this without all of you."

"We're family," Hotch said simply. "Family sticks together."

And with that, Reid and Emily took their leave. Looking at Hotch, Rossi mumbled, "I need to call Penelope. That poor woman…she and JJ…"

"Dave, keep it together. She's gonna be okay. Let's just get everybody in one central location right now. Make that phone call, okay?"

Nodding, Dave quickly dialed the number that had become as familiar to him as his own and JJ's. Waiting for the frantic woman to pick up, he took a deep breath.

"Hello!" Penelope answered immediately.

"Hey, Garcia, it's Dave," he began.

"Any change?" she asked immediately.

"Only for the better. She's out of surgery and stable for the time-being. She's still breathing over the vent and they're telling me sleep is her way of letting the body heal from the trauma. She's still in a touch and go situation but things are looking more optimistic. But that isn't why I'm calling right now, kiddo. I need another favor from you."

"Name it!" Penelope immediately ordered.

"How do you feel about a trip to Chicago. We both know that as soon as that beautiful lady opens her eyes, she's gonna want to see our baby boy. And, you're the only one I trust to take care of him the way we would. Hotch has already cleared the time off and I'll pay…"

"Screw that! I'll be on the next plane out!" Garcia said shortly.

"No, no…listen. Morgan's already on his way for you. Strauss and the Director have authorized the use of the jet. He's gonna call you from the air and give you a time. You should be here sometime before lunch tomorrow. Think you can move that fast for us, Garcia?"

"I can move freaking faster! I want to be there, Rossi. I want my family, too. Especially you and JJ. The only thing I want you concentrating on is our wonderful lady in danger. She needs all of us. But nobody more than you! Got that! Henry is fine…and we'll be there shortly!"

"Penelope, you are a wonderful woman…you know that, right?" David asked hoarsely.

"Save it…I take my payment in computer gadgets when this is over. I must go…Queen of all things at her Disposal has things to do," Penelope said with a spark of her old irreverent humor.

Smiling and feeling better for the first time in hours, Rossi nodded. "I'll see you soon, Oh Great One."

"Bet your ass you will," Garcia said before hanging up.


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

Finishing his phone call with Garcia, Dave met Hotch's eyes. "I'm going back to her. You'll have one of the nurses come and get me if I need to do anything on this end, right?"

"Of course, but I think I can handle everything from here. Concentrate on JJ, Dave. We've got the rest covered," advised Hotch quietly.

Looking at the metal doors that would lead him back into JJ's cubicle, Dave nodded numbly. "I got a glimpse of life without her in it today," Dave whispered. Looking at his friend, Dave shuddered slightly as he continued, "and it scared the unholy shit out of me. When I saw her go down, I couldn't…couldn't think. I felt out of control. I NEVER feel out of control. She's my life now, Hotch. My whole goddamn world. What if…"

"Stop, Dave. One step at a time. JJ is a fighter. She's gonna make it through this. YOU have to have faith in that," Hotch said softly.

"Yeah, but…" Dave replied, swallowing, "You know I've been married three times. Shit, I've been with countless women. But, NONE of them ever even compared to the woman lying in that ICU bed. They never even came close. What I feel about her surpasses everything I've EVER felt for anybody else. I had to wait half a century to find the woman that makes me feel whole. And, today, she almost got taken away from me. She gave me a son, Hotch. She gave me a precious baby boy. And, what have I given her in return?"

"You gave her your love, Dave. That's all she ever wanted. She got the dream, too. Don't you doubt it, my friend. I've never seen that woman happier than she is with you," Hotch confided.

Running a hand through his graying hair, Dave absently nodded. "Yeah, I think she is happy. But I can do better. I can make her happier. I'm going to give her everything she ever wanted if it kills me. She deserves it - starting as soon as she opens those beautiful eyes for me. I just want to see her eyes, ya know?"

"I know," Hotch returned. "Give it time, Dave. She just had major surgery. Be patient."

"Yeah, because THAT'S always been one of my strengths," Dave said sarcastically.

"You're gonna marry her, aren't you?" Hotch grinned.

Pulling the ring out of his pocket, Dave opened the ring box for Hotch to see the contents. "As soon as humanly possible. I don't care about formality. If she wants a big wedding later, I'll give her whatever she wants whenever she wants. But as soon as she's coherent, you're finding me a judge."

Laughing softly, Aaron nodded. "Just say when, my friend."

"Hopefully soon," Dave said wistfully. "I will tell you this though," David said with deadly certainty, "You need to start thinking about a long-term replacement for both myself and Jennifer. Her recovery is going to take time and there's no way that I'm going to let her rush it. She's going to do this right. And, I plan on being there with her every step of the way to make sure that she does. I will not allow her to place herself in any other danger. I screwed up once. It won't happen a second time."

"We've got plenty of time to think about that, Dave. But, trust me, nobody is gonna dare give either one of you a hard time. Hell, the damn Director himself was scared shitless to approach you tonight."

Nodding, Dave sighed. "I better get back there again. I'll update you soon, man."

Nodding, Hotch watched as, until recently, one of the coldest, most analytical men to ever grace the halls of the Federal Building walked back toward the ICU. Smiling privately, Hotch sighed. His old friend had finally found the real thing. Love. And, now the old bastard actually understood the meaning. Thank God for major miracles. Watching his friend disappear through the metal doors, Hotch wondered at the changes that JJ and her son had brought to the older man's life. He'd gotten a second chance at happiness and in a rare occurrence, Hotch let a genuine smile pass his lips. Perhaps, if there was hope for someone as jaded as David Rossi, there could be hope for him, too. Maybe he was letting opportunities pass him by….just as Dave had tried to do in the beginning. Fortunately, JJ had been persistent. Aaron could only hope he'd be that lucky…to find someone eventually that could fill the empty spot in his soul that Haley's defection had left.


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46

Leaning his head back against the cool wall behind him, David Rossi looked around the light blue ICU waiting room at the various faces. Each face was etched with a look that mirrored his own…vicious worry mixed with overwhelming exhaustion. But no member of the team had made so much as a move toward the door. Glancing up at the clock on the wall, David sighed. Six in the morning. It had been four hours since he'd last seen Jennifer. Turning his head toward the man beside him, he noticed that Hotch had finally closed his eyes.

The last several hours had been long and hard, but around two am they'd allowed him to briefly visit the woman he loved. All her doctors would tell him at that point was that JJ had survived the surgery and that alone was a good sign…that the upcoming hours would be critical. But, she was holding her own, breathing above the ventilator and her vitals were stable…all positive signs. He'd been concerned that she hadn't woken up yet and been told that sleep beat any narcotic in the world and that her body needed this time to start to heal.

He'd tried to close his eyes, as they had advised him to do, but the nightmares…God, the nightmares he had when he did. Visions of her, broken and bleeding…pale and still as death lying on the floor after that gunshot. He'd valiantly tried to replace those visions with better memories…images of better times with JJ and Henry laughing and playing at home in Little Creek. He'd tried. But his concern and fear for her life prevented those pictures from being fully formed in his mind. Trying yet again to call his son's image into the cacophony that was his mind, he focused on trying to recall the sound of his baby's voice. Smiling to himself, it almost sounded as if those squeals were…real.

Flashing open his dark eyes, David turned toward the door to the waiting room. Standing quickly, he realized those sounds WERE his son! He hit the door in time to see a very tired Penelope Garcia and an extremely exhausted Derek Morgan trudging down the hallway with a vocal Henry Rossi in tow.

"Oh, Thank God!" Garcia said with a small shout. "There's Daddy, Henry! There he is!" Garcia told the baby bouncing him against her hip as she advanced toward Rossi.

"Rossi, man, your kid has a set of pipes! He's been adamantly demanding his da-da for the past two hours and my entertainment factor ran out about three hours ago. He's just like you, Chief. When this boy want's something, he ain't playin'!"

"It's a father-son trait, Morgan. Genetics have nothing to do with it, evidently," Garcia said, shushing the tall black man. "How's my gumdrop?"

Eyes only for his kid, Rossi reached for his boy as he said absently, "Stable." Taking his son in his arms, Dave had to close his eyes for a moment as his eyes filled with tears. "Oh, have I missed you, little man!" he whispered into the baby's hair. Henry babbled excitedly as he snuggled into his daddy's chest.

Garcia leaned against Morgan, biting back a smile at the sight of the great David Rossi rendered near insensible by a two foot ball of energy.

Finally turning toward the two individuals who had brought him the one thing that could even come close to putting a balm on his soul, David said, "I can't tell you how much I appreciate you making this trip, Garcia."

Holding up a hand, Garcia shook her head vigorously. "Stop right there, SuperAgent. If you think I was gonna sit worrying my fool head off in D.C. when I could be here with you guys, you're crazy. We're family. Families stick together. Besides, do you think I'd trust anybody else with my godson?"

Shaking his head wordlessly, David stared at Garcia. "You look beat, Garcia. I've got a suite all ready for you-," David began, only to stop cold as he watched a nurse approach them.

"Agent Jennifer Jareau's family?" the nurse asked.

Stepping forward with Henry babbling happily in his arms, David said urgently, "Yes."

"Agent Jareau is awake and asking for someone named Henry? Is that you, sir?"

Grinning widely, David replied, "That's the best news I think I've heard in years!" Starting rapidly forward, the nurse restrained him with a hand on his arm.

"Sir, I understand you're excited, but you need to leave the baby with one of your companions. He won't be allowed in to see her and honestly, she's in no shape to deal with him at this time."

"This child happens to be the very thing she needs right now and the only thing she's asking for. You said she was asking for Henry, correct? This," he said, bouncing the baby in his arms, "is her son, Henry," David snapped.

"Be that as it may, we have rules, sir…"

"I don't give a damn about your rules. You can say whatever the hell you want, but my son and I are going to visit his mother," David growled, proceeding to push open the doors leading to the ICU units.

Grabbing the nurse by the arm before she could follow Rossi, Hotch smiled kindly. "Ma'am, I know that you're trying to do your job, but my friend has had a really long night. If you have a problem, I urge you to contact the director of this hospital. He was here earlier last night to visit with Agent Rossi, a personal friend of his, and he assured us that anything we needed would be taken care of. Right now, Agent Jareau needs to see her son. Bending a few rules doesn't seem to be that much of a problem, does it?"

"I suppose not," the nurse relented.

"Thank you," Hotch said quietly, hoping Rossi didn't get the nurse's name before he had stormed the doors. She wouldn't have a job tomorrow if he had.


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47

"Okay, little man," David whispered to his son as he carried him down the hallway toward Jennifer's ICU cubicle. "You and I have to have a quick discussion about mama."

"Ma-ma?" Henry asked, lifting questioning eyes to his father's.

"Yeah, munchkin, mama. She's got a boo-boo right now. But we're gonna make her feel better," David whispered.

"Boo-boo? Where boo-boo?" Henry asked innocently.

"She's got a boo-boo on her tummy," David said, gently poking his son's belly to illustrate his point.

"Hurt?"

"Yeah, her boo-boo hurts, munchkin. But, I'm willing to bet you can make her feel a whole lot better," David said reassuringly as they reached JJ's room.

As Dave stepped through the glass door, he smiled as he saw the most beautiful sight in the world. Jennifer's opening eyes lighting up as the met his.

"Dave," JJ whispered, her throat raw.

"Shhh, Bella. We're here," David said, stepping to stand beside her bed. "Save your voice, honey. Henry and I will do the talking."

Smiling groggily, JJ reached toward their son, raising her fingers to touch his foot.

"Ma-ma boo-boo," Henry said worriedly, reaching chubby arms toward his mother.

Patting the baby's back, David consoled, "Mama's gonna be just fine, son." Meeting Jennifer's eyes, he said, voice filled with emotion, "It's true, babe. You're gonna be okay."

Closing her eyes for a moment, JJ heard their son begin to fuss. She heard David tenderly tend to their baby and wished she had more energy. The fog was beginning to lift, but she still felt as though cobwebs had taken up residence in her head.

"Sweetheart, rest," she heard Dave order as his hand brushed her cheek. "I'll be right back. I'm just gonna take Henry back to Garcia and let them go get settled at the hotel."

Snapping her eyes open, JJ's eyes flashed with fear as they met David's. "Don't go," she croaked.

Shaking his head briefly, David whispered, "Only for a moment, Beautiful. Nothing could keep me away from you for long."

Calming, JJ looked at her sleepy son. Rubbing his foot, she whispered. "I love you."

"We love you, too, honey. Just rest for a few minutes. I'll be back before you know it. I promise," David swore.

Nodding, JJ watched as David carried their son out of the room secure in the knowledge that he wouldn't be gone long.

***

When Rossi reached the waiting room again, he was quickly surrounded by his group of worried friends. He grinned as he quickly stated in a reassuring voice, "She's awake. And she was thrilled to see Henry."

"Is there anything we can do for her?" Garcia asked.

"You did it, Garcia. You brought her son to her. But right now, she needs to rest. And so do you and Henry. Would you mind taking him back to the hotel and getting him settled in? I need to get back to Jennifer and Henry needs to eat and take a nap."

"I'll go with them, Chief," Morgan said, wrapping an arm around Garcia.

Garcia reached out to take Henry in his arms, but the little boy had other ideas - wrapping his arms around his father and hiding his face in the crook of his neck.

Sliding a strong hand up and down his son's back, Rossi soothed, "Come on, little man. Daddy loves you, but you need to go with Aunt Penny and Uncle Derek now so I can get back to mama. Go on, go so you can get down at play.

Penelope smiled as Henry's ears seemed to perk up at the word play. "Come on, sweetie, Penny'll put on your Bob the Builder movie when we get there," Garcia coaxed.

Rolling his eyes at that information, Morgan looked at Rossi, saying, "God, Rossi, you do realize that your kid is gonna be able to quote those movies, chapter and verse, by the time he's two."

Slapping the tall black man in the ribs, Garcia growled, "Hush, Derek! Don't knock it! Anything that makes the littlest Rossi happy is fine by me! And you too!"

Helping move Henry into Garcia's arms, David ignored the byplay as he said, "I'll call you in a couple of hours and let you know when to bring him back."

"Sounds good. Tell daddy bye, Henry," Garcia told the baby gently. "We'll come back and see him and mama in a little while."

David watched as Morgan and Garcia loaded Henry into the elevator, calling, "We'll see you in a little while, munchkin. Waiting until the doors had closed, Rossi turned to Hotch, who'd been on the phone most of the time Rossi had been with Garcia and his son.

"Everything okay?" Dave asked as Hotch disconnected.

"Everything's fine. Get back there and spend some time with JJ. I've got things covered out here," Hotch said in his trademark steadfast tone.

Nodding, David began walking toward the ICU doors. "You don't need to tell me twice."

Waiting until Rossi had disappeared once more, Emily said hesitantly, "Now, tell us what's really going on, Hotch."

Ignoring her for a moment, Hotch looked at the guard by the wooden door to the private waiting room. "I want security doubled immediately. No one comes in this area that isn't on the approved list. The same goes for our floor at the hotel."

"What's changed, Hotch?" Reid asked.

"We've received new intelligence indicating that the other unsub has begun to escalate. We can't afford to take any chances right now."

"Any specifics?" Emily asked worriedly.

"Two more women have gone missing and a cop at the scene was shot in an alleged drive by."

"Jesus," Emily gasped.

"I really want out of this town," Reid sighed, looking at the ceiling.

"I believe you just spoke for all of us, Reid," Hotch muttered.


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48

Dave tried not to let his heart skip a beat as he walked back down the hallway and saw that the glass door to JJ's little room had been closed. Reminding himself that he'd just seen her less than ten minutes ago, he fought the fear clawing the back of his throat and told himself to remain calm. Speeding his steps, he reached her room in seconds. As he pushed open the door he noticed three men standing around JJ's bed and recognized one of them as the surgeon he'd spoken to earlier. Relieved to see a smile on the man's face, David slid the door open.

Motioning him inside, the surgeon smiled reassuringly at David. "Agent Rossi! Glad you're here! We were just checking on our patient one more time.

Glancing down at JJ's wan face, David winked at her.

"They say it isn't that bad, Dave," JJ whispered hoarsely.

Leaning over to brush the hair out of her face, David gently kissed her forehead as he squeezed her hand. "Conserve your strength, honey."

Turning back to face his patient after checking the monitors, the surgeon remarked, "Agent Rossi is right, Agent Jareau. While you are improving more quickly than we anticipated, you do need to rest. You're a very strong woman, ma'am. I wish all our patients moved as progressively as you are. I'm assuming your support system has a great deal to do with it."

"It does," JJ said, nodding slowly. "When can I get out of here?"

Shaking his head, David stroked her hair as he whispered, "Let's not get ahead of ourselves, honey. As much as I want you out of here, we need to make sure you're strong enough for that. I want you here until you're completely healed."

"Agent Rossi is right again. While you're doing very well, you've still got a lengthy recuperation ahead of you. Right now, we need to monitor you for signs of infection and any other setbacks you could be facing. We're going to be taking this slowly and not rushing anything. You may be young and strong, but following an event of this nature, opportunistic infections are always a threat," the doctor warned.

Accepting a file from one of the other doctors, the surgeon glanced at it as he stated, "We're going to up your antibiotics and fluid drip. You're hooked to a morphine pump. Don't be afraid to use it if the pain becomes unmanageable. That's what it's there for. Tomorrow, I may consider a round of steroids to counteract any inflammation we encounter. For now, your incisions look good and I don't see any complications from the internal injuries.

As JJ opened her mouth to speak, the doctor held up a restraining hand. "This is not to say that you are fully out of the woods yet. You aren't. The loss of a spleen could have long term effects. Your body is going to need adequate time to adapt and compensate. But, right now, Agent Jareau, I would say that you are a very lucky woman. If the bullet had been an inch higher…"

"Doc, I think she's had enough," Dave muttered, catching the panicked look entering JJ's eyes.

"Yes, of course," the surgeon said, catching the warning in David's voice. "We'll be back in to check again with you later. Rest, Agent Jareau. All things considered, you are doing wonderfully."

David waited to speak until all the doctors had filed out the door. Turning back to her, David saw the slowly leaking tears from the corners of her eyes. "Hey, hey, hey! Why tears!? Is it the pain?" he said reaching for the button to release the morphine into her system.

Shaking her head, she stilled his hand. "No," she whispered. "I'm fine. It's just…" she said, trailing off.

"Just what, babe?" Dave said softly, wiping the tears from her cheeks with the pads of his fingers.

"I thought it was over today, Dave. I thought that was it. That this was all the time I got! And I wanted more!" she sobbed.

"You got more, baby. You're gonna get much, much more. I promise you that!" Dave assured her.

"I thought that I had lost you and Henry and I couldn't stop it! I saw it all happening to me and I couldn't do anything about it," JJ said, shaking her head.

"You did do something, Jennifer! You survived! You didn't leave us. And you couldn't lose us! Ever!" David told her, bending to press his lips to hers. Drawing back, he stared down into her distraught face. "You aren't going anywhere. Hear me? You can't lose us because I'm not going to allow you to get lost! Okay, sweetheart?"

Nodding wordlessly, she listened as he continued.

"You're going to be good as new after a little bit of recovery. You saw our son just a few moments ago and he's gonna be back later today, honey. We're both here with you, just like we're gonna be for many years to come."

"You're right," JJ said, inhaling deeply. "I know you're right."

Staring back into her eyes, David knew he couldn't wait any longer. Neither one of them should wait any longer. "Honey, we need to talk seriously here for a minute. Jen, I don't want to wait anymore."

"Wait for what?" JJ asked, confused.

"I want us to get married. I want us together officially. I've wanted it for months, but I was scared. This, this just made everything real clear. I've been carrying this around for months," David whispered, pulling her ring out of his pocket. "I bought it the day Henry's adoption was finalized. Put it on, honey. Marry me. Marry me now."

"Now?" JJ said, staring at the ring he held out to her.

"As soon as I can arrange it, babe. I don't want to wait anymore."

"David, are you sure? You can't take it back later," JJ said, voice shaking.

Lifting her hand, David slid the ring on her finger and bent to kiss her tenderly. "I'm not going to want to take it back. Maybe once we say I do then you'll believe that. As soon as I can make arrangements then…"

"Wait! You're serious? You want to do it now?" JJ asked shakily.

"I know it isn't ideal, sweetheart. But you said it earlier. We could have lost each other. I had to imagine my life without you and it wasn't something that I enjoyed doing. I want to marry you as soon as possible. I want us both to know that it's forever."

Nodding as her eyes teared up again, JJ whispered, "I want that to, David. I really do."

Grinning down at her beloved face, David assured her, "I'll make it happen as soon as Hotch can get the paperwork together for us."

Leaning into where his fingers cupped her cheek, JJ ceased to hear the blips and beeps of the various machines in the room. Her focus was firmly centered on the man bending over her. "You promise?" JJ whispered.

"I promise, baby. You'll be Jennifer Rossi before you know it," David vowed as he watched her eyes drift closed. Pressing a soft kiss to her lips, David said, "As soon as we can, honey, we'll make it official. Rest now. I'll be right here when you open those eyes. Nothing is ever gonna come between us again."


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49

Settling against the hard plastic chair beside JJ's bed two hours later, David sighed. Staring down to where his hand linked with hers, he allowed himself to be comforted by the constant regular beeping of the machines and monitors attached to his future wife. At least he knew everything was okay if they stayed consistent. At least that's what JJ's nurse had told him an hour ago. And, at the moment, the nurses and doctor's words were all he had to rely on.

Staring into her serene sleeping face, he became lost in his memories of their life together. So much so, that he never heard Aaron Hotchner quietly open the door to JJ's room and step inside. Upon hearing someone clear their throat, David turned in his chair, expecting to see a doctor or another nurse. Surprised, instead, he found their tired Unit Chief standing there with Emily beside him.

"Everything okay, Hotch?" Dave asked quietly, ever careful that JJ needed every second of rest she could get.

Hotch nodded, but his face remained impassive as he softly said, "Dave, step outside with me for a minute. I don't want to risk waking JJ."

Frowning at the other man, Rossi slowly asked, "Is this absolutely necessary, Aaron. I don't want her to wake up without me here beside her. She gets nervous when I'm not around and I don't want her anymore frightened or upset than she already is."

"It's important, Dave. It won't take long. I just need to touch base with you on some things. Emily will wait here with her until you get back," Hotch told him adamantly.

Looking from Hotch to Emily, Dave nodded. Glancing outside the door, Dave noticed the two suited men standing guard. "What aren't you saying, Hotch?" David growled uneasily.

"Not here, Dave. JJ doesn't need to hear any of this on the off chance she wakes up. Come on, five minutes and you'll know everything that I do. Trust me."

"Fine," Rossi finally replied. Looking at Emily, David ordered, "Do NOT let her wake up without you sitting right there in her line of sight. If she opens her eyes, your face needs to be the first thing she sees and tell her immediately that I'm just outside the door. That I'll be back immediately and have a nurse get me."

Smiling at the elder profiler calmly, Emily nodded. "I'll take care of her, Rossi. She's my friend, too. I know how much she means to you."

Nodding tersely, David bent to kiss JJ gently on the forehead, whispering softly, "I'll be right outside the door, baby. Emily's right here with you. No wild parties while I'm gone, you hear?" Straightening, David looked at Hotch. "Let's get this done."

Walking out into the hallway, David turned to stare at Hotch, saying clearly, "Talk fast, Hotch. I want to be back inside with my woman, pronto."

Ushering Dave into a curtained cubicle, Hotch muttered, "The nurses said we could talk in here."

"What's with the two agents posted outside of Jen's door, Aaron?" Rossi questioned bluntly.

Pulling the curtain closed to give them at least the illusion of privacy, Hotch leaned against the empty bed. "They're extra protection, Dave - on direct orders of the Director of the Bureau at my express request."

"Why?" David asked sharply, clenching his hands into tight fists. "What in the hell happened now?" David continued taking a step closer to the other man. "What aren't you saying?"

Holding up his hand to silence Dave, Hotch hesitated a moment.

"Hotch, I don't want to have to ask again," David said with a hard edge in his voice.

"I'm not keeping anything from you, Dave. I'm here to fill you in on the newest developments.

"Then do it," Dave commanded.

"We've got some new intel on the second unsub. He's active and escalating, so, I'm hedging my bets and adding extra protection here and at the hotel. One of my team was injured at the hands of the first unsub and I won't risk losing any more assets."

"You expect that second son of a bitch to make a run at Jen? You think he's gonna try to finish what our first started, don't you? That's not anywhere even remotely in the vicinity to what we've profiled!" Dave declared harshly.

Calmly, Hotch replied with an implacable expression on his stone face, "New information forces new considerations. And in answer to your question, no, I don't expect him to make a play for JJ. But, I'd be remiss in my duties not to take every precaution regarding her safety. We're down a team member and I won't leave us open to attack. Not with JJ in a hospital bed and your son here."

Clenching and unclenching his fists in an effort to maintain control of his fraying temper, Dave stared coldly at the other man and said in a voice that defied argument, "Nothing happens to her, Hotch. Ya hear me? If one single hair on that woman's head is touched, I will personally hand you my badge and gun. Then I'll hand you that bastard's balls on a silver platter. No one touches my fiancee. No one."

"Fiancee, huh? You convinced her to say yes then I take it?"

Grinning sheepishly, Dave nodded. "Not that big a secret, huh?"

Rolling his eyes, Hotch muttered, "Not exactly the soul of discression when it comes to the woman you love, Dave. I assume you're going to want to have the wedding at Little Creek, right?"

"Actually, you assume wrong. I'm gonna need your help with this, old friend. Jen's agreed to marry me as soon as I can make it happen for us. And, Aaron, I need for you to make this happen. Fast.

Shoving his hands into his pants pocket, Hotch paced the small cubicle in front of Dave, saying thoughtfully, "I think the mayor, governor, and quite a few judges owe us a few favors."

"We're in Chicago, old son. Trust me, it won't be the first time a goal was accomplished by obtaining a few documents under some table somewhere."

Shaking his head at his old teacher's thought process, Hotch slapped Dave on the back. "Go on back to JJ, Dave and I'll take care of the rest. You look after her and I'll start pulling the proverbial strings."


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 50

Stepping back into JJ's dim hospital room, Dave immediately spotted Emily still holding her post standing beside her bed. "Thanks for staying, Em," Rossi whispered quickly.

Smiling gently down at the blonde in the bed, Emily shook her dark head. "She never even stirred, Rossi. I think she must be catching up on some much needed sleep."

"I believe you may be right," Rossi answered, smiling down at the sleeping woman. Raising his eyes to meet Prentiss' across the bed, David gently grasped the rails to JJ's bed as he said, "Em, I need another favor. Can you help me with something?"

Nodding slowly, Em asked, "You know I'll try. What do you need?"

Never taking his eyes off the woman he loved, Dave murmured, "A priest or a pastor."

"What?!" Emily gasped. "I thought…what aren't you telling the rest of us? JJ isn't so bad that she needs last…"

Cutting a frantic Emily off, Dave looked at her with calm eyes and replied, "Em, no! Let me finish! I need a priest or pastor to do a wedding ceremony. JJ's finally agreed to marry me and I want it done as soon as possible. That's all. She IS well on the road to recovery. We just don't want to wait."

Breathing an audible sigh of relief, Emily narrowed her eyes at the older man across the bed from her. "Just for that, I'm gonna find you some Wiccan priestess or a hardcore Baptist minister to perform the ceremony. You deserve it for doing that to me!" Emily hissed, careful not to awaken a still sleeping Jennifer.

"Actually part of that sounds pretty good to me," Rossi murmured with a smile.

"Which part?" Emily asked.

"There was a man in the hospital chapel earlier. He's a Baptist minister and he'd be the perfect official to perform the wedding for us, if you can find him."

Nodding once, Emily asked, "I'll start searching now. Do we know anything about him, other than his religious persuasion?"

Shrugging, Dave lifted Jen's hand back into his, stroking it gently. "I think he said that his wife was here for a cancer treatment. I'd start up on oncology. Maybe the nurses would have an idea who he was. If you met him, you wouldn't forget him."

"I'll find him, Dave," Emily said with a note of finality, heading toward the door. Turning, she grinned widely, "And congratulations! JJ and Henry are lucky to have found you."

"You've got that so wrong, Prentiss," Dave denied, lowering himself into his chair by her bed again. "I'm the lucky one, Em. After all that's happened between us, she said yes."

"As if there was ever any doubt," Emily mumbled, smiling as she left the room.


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter 51

A few hours later, JJ blinked sleep blue eyes awake. Taking a moment to regain her bearings in her current surroundings, she looked around uneasily at the machines attached to her and almost allowed panic to claim her until she felt the slow steady pressure around her right hand. Looking to her side, she felt a calm settle over her as she watched the man she knew would willingly fight hell for her. Who was she kidding? The man already had. Grimacing as she tried to shift closer to him, she remembered quickly that moving was not exactly in her best interest at the moment.

Settling her head back against the pillows, she studied the face of the man sleeping beside her in that chair by the bed. He looked so worn…so exhausted. His head drooping forward, she noted the deep stress lines in his face and forced herself to stop shifting in the bed. Remaining as still as possible, JJ desperately wanted the man beside her to get all the rest he possibly could. As much as she wanted to see his eyes and talk to him, she wouldn't risk waking him for the world. Remembering the look on his face as he'd stood holding their soon beside her bed, she smiled softly. Without doubt, she knew that would be one of her most important memories of them. When she'd opened her eyes that first time, all she'd wanted in the universe was to see this man and her son. And, he'd made it happen for her. Staying still so that he could rest, now, this was the one tiny thing she could do for him right now.

She wondered for a moment if she'd dreamed his proposal. Looking around the room, it seemed almost surreal in this setting. But, as her gaze lowered to rest on her left ring finger, she knew it had been no fanciful dream. No, it had been a reality. Trying to piece together the events of the last several hours, JJ vaguely remembered all the members of their team drifting through at some point. Always with her self-appointed guardian at her side. Glancing down at her arm where the morphine pump was attached, JJ glared at it. She knew that among other things, those drugs were making things fuzzy and instantly, she made it her goal to get rid of it as soon as humanly possible. Now, if she could just convince the man beside her to quit punching the little white button every time she cringed in pain, she might have a bit more success with that task.

Eyes drawn up by the squeak of the opening door, JJ turned, frowning at the interruption to her thoughts and the sudden catch of pain in her abdomen. Seeing Hotch and Emily standing in the doorway, JJ quickly pressed a finger to her lips, nodding at a sleeping David Rossi.

"I'm officially amazed," Emily whispered. "Your pit bull hasn't turned and attacked," she smiled.

Smiling tiredly, JJ shook her head. "My pit bull has turned into a puppy…a very, very tired puppy."

Suppressing a grin, Hotch looked at JJ. "I doubt Dave would appreciate being referred to as a puppy. Even by you, JJ."

"You assume correctly, Hotch," Dave rumbled without opening his eyes while tightening his grip on Jen's hand. Slowly opening his eyes, he gazed at the woman he loved and smiled ruefully. "I guess we both needed to catch up on a little missed sleep, huh, angel?"

"I think you needed it more than I did, Dave," JJ said softly, clutching his hand.

Rolling his eyes, Dave shook his head. "We'll have to agree to disagree on that one, honey." Watching as she tried to shift in the bed, he saw the look of pain in her eye. Automatically reaching for the button that would deliver those numbing narcotics into her system, he felt as JJ covered his hand.

Shaking her head, JJ said tiredly, "No, Dave, I'm okay. I want to stay up for a few minutes. I wanna know what's been going on." Looking at him with wide eyes, she asked, "Did I dream earlier that I agreed to marry you?"

Halting his movements, Dave stared down at the woman that had managed to insinuate herself into his life and his heart. Holding his breath, he murmured, "Which do you want it to be, Jen. Dream or reality?"

"I want you. Always you. But I thought it might have been part of all the bad dreams that I couldn't wake up from."

"It's real, babe," Dave assured her, smoothing a gentle hand down her cheek.

"Hell, yes, it's real. That's why I'm here," Hotch interrupted dryly. "I just spent the last two hours and forty seven minutes on the phone forcing through paperwork to make it official and binding."

"And were you successful?" Dave asked sharply, turning to look at the younger man.

"I was," Hotch nodded. "And, evidently, this great state of Illinois feels extremely grateful to you and your future bride for getting rogue cops off the streets. The governor himself offered to perform the ceremony."

"Although, I really hope you'll turn him down! I'd really hate to disappoint that happy little Baptist minister that's waiting outside to, as he put it, "get you hitched". His words, not mine," Emily said, laughing a JJ's strange look.

"Baptist minister?" JJ asked, confused. "Wait, why were you looking for a minister anyway?" Turning toward Rossi, JJ said incredulously, "Have I fallen down the rabbit hole somewhere? Am I gonna wake up having tea with the Mad Hatter?"

"Not quite, babe," Rossi assured her with a grin. "It's not a fairytale and I can assure you all this is really happening. I said I wanted to be married to you as quickly as we could. I just took some steps to ensure that outcome. Emily found this specific minister for us because I asked her to. One day, I promise, honey, I'll tell you the whole story. But for now, suffice it to say that this is someone you'll be very glad we met. He played a large role in today, whether he realizes it or not."

"You don't want a priest?" JJ asked, cocking her head.

Shaking his head at her, David sincerely said, "I want you and our son, Jennifer. Everything else…that's just details."

Tears pulling in her bright blue eyes, JJ looked at the man in front of her. Love shining in his dark honest eyes, JJ knew that she was blessed. She'd get to spend the rest of her mornings waking up to his face every day. "So when are we going to make these details into a reality. I'm not gonna get out of the hospital for a while."

Dropping a kiss on her lips, David shook his head at her. "Oh, we're not gonna wait another day, honey. I've waited all my life for you. That's long enough, trust me. If you're up for it, we'll make it happen as soon as our son and the rest of the team get here."

"Garcia and Morgan should be here anytime with Henry," Hotch added helpfully.

"And, we've received permission from hospital administration to have a roomful of people in here for the short amount of time it will take to complete the ceremony," Emily told them.

"Thank you both," Rossi told their two friends gratefully. Turning back to look at the pale woman in the bed, Rossi asked, "You okay with all this, Bella?"

Catching her breath, JJ looked down at her hospital gown, "I guess this will have to qualify as my 'something old', huh?"

"And it's such a lovely blue pattern," Rossi returned.

"Well, as requested, here's the something new," Hotch stated as he handed Dave a beautiful set of golden wedding bands.

Raising a brow, JJ leveled her future husband with a knowing look. "You work fast when you want something, don't you?"

"You have no idea, babe," Dave grinned down at her.

Removing the pearl bracelet from her wrist, Emily stepped forward. "Okay, Jayje…something borrowed. It was my grandmother's. Grandpa gave it to her on their wedding day and they managed to make it almost fifty years, so, it should have a little luck attached to it."

"Thank you," JJ whispered as Emily attached the bracelet for her. "It's beautiful, Em."

"Well, it appears that we have all our bases covered, honey," Dave murmured, picking up JJ's hand. "Hey, no more waterworks," David whispered, brushing the tears that had fallen from her cheeks. "This is a good thing. We're just making what we already have together official."

"You're right," JJ nodded. "Well, what are you waiting for, Rossi," JJ grinned, watching the rest of the team file into the room. "Are you gonna marry me or what?"


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter 52

Several hours later in a much larger private room, JJ stared around at her surroundings. Twenty-nine flower arrangements! How in the world was she going to get all this back to Little Creek. Grinning at Garcia as she happily passed out slices of cake, she asked, "Garcia, do I even want to ask how you got a wedding cake past the nurses?"

Stuffing chocolate cake into his mouth as fast as he could, Morgan piped up, "Don't ask questions that you really don't want the answer to, Mrs. Rossi. You may have only been up on this floor for four hours, but Princess, here, has already made pals with every doctor, nurse, technologist and broom pusher in this place."

"Hey, don't look a gift horse in the mouth! Besides, you can not have a proper wedding without a proper wedding cake. I absolutely refuse to contemplate it! Henry appreciates my theory, don't you, Little Man?" she asked the baby, currently trying to paint his daddy's face with the dark icing.

Calmly combating the little fingers coming at his face, Dave growled, "Garcia, I swear to God, if you return my kid to me addicted to sugar, I'm gonna know who to come after! Don't think I won't be calling you to spend the night with a hyper toddler! It'll serve you right!""Please! Like that's some kind of threat? I'm up half the night, anyway. I might as well have company along for the ride," Garcia scoffed.

Rolling his eyes as he shifted Henry in his lap, David muttered, "God help you, Morgan!"

Laughing, JJ looked around at her husband. "Dave, what have I told you about crossing Garcie? She's got more weapons in her arsenal than all the rest of us combined."

"Sure do, and mine are a whole lot more fun than those little guns that you guys all carry!" Garcia agreed.

Watching a grimace pass over his wife's face, Dave turned to Emily and motioned for her to take the baby. Moving to JJ's bedside, Dave asked quietly, "You okay, babe?"

Nodding, JJ smiled. "I'm fine. I just insist on forgetting that I'm missing a few parts of my anatomy now. It takes some getting used to. All my parts don't move like they used to."

Glancing at his watch, Dave noted that she hadn't had any pain medicine in at least two hours. "You need to press the button, honey, or you're not gonna be able to rest tonight," Dave said, reaching for the morphine pump.

Staying his hand, JJ looked up at him with pleading eyes, "But it's my wedding day, David."

"I know, sweetheart. I was the one marrying you, remember? But that still doesn't change the fact that you just had surgery," he whispered.

Sighing, JJ reluctantly pressed the button that would release the narcotics into her system. "Party pooper," JJ grinned.

"We'll party all you want when I have you home and recovered. Until then, we go slow," David told her firmly.

Watching the events unfolding, Garcia rose. "Before my little gumdrop goes off to La-la Land, I wanna know one thing. Where did you guys find that minister. He was just so precious I wanted to eat him up with a spoon!"

Leaning tiredly against the wall, Morgan grinned. "I don't think anybody that watched that ceremony has any doubts that this marriage will last. That prayer at the end was strong enough to bind anybody together."

Touching the wedding ring on David's hand, JJ whispered, "That's what you get for letting a Baptist minister marry us. Now, you're stuck with me forever."

"Babe, Elvis could have come back from the grave and married us himself. Wouldn't have mattered. We're in this forever, Bella, and I'm looking forward to every single day I get with you."The smile JJ attempted to give her husband quickly turned into a wide yawn. Laughing, JJ looked at him sheepishly. "Sorry about that, guys."

"I think that may be our signal to call it quits for tonight," Hotch said, rising. "You need your rest."

"And if Rossi doesn't get to hover soon, then we're all gonna be in for it," Emily added.

As Garcia reached for Henry, he immediately leaned forward to wrap his arms and legs around his father. "Da-da! Da-da! No 'enny! Da-Da!"

Leaning down so that their son could place wet, sloppy kisses on JJ's cheek, he heard her life delightedly.

"Momma loves you, munchkin," JJ said softly as David held the baby gently. "More than you'll ever know."

Pulling the baby back, Henry squealed. "Now, son, we need to let Mama rest."

Looking between his parents, Henry said, "Ma-ma nappie?"

Nodding, Rossi patted the baby's back. "That's right, son. Mama needs a nice long nap. And you do to."

Shaking his head violently, Henry replied, "No, no nappie!" as the team laughed.

Reaching out to take the baby from Rossi, Penelope crooned, "Come on, Henry! You an I will go back to our room and play games."

Jumping toward the blonde, Henry patted her cheeks, chanting, "'enny pway! 'enny pway!"

Rolling his eyes, Morgan muttered, "Thanks a lot, Rossi! Now, not only do I have a hyper woman to contend with, I've got a hyper toddler on my hands, too!"

"Welcome to parenthood, Morgan" Hotch murmured. "Think of this as unscheduled practice!"

Watching their team leave, JJ turned to David. "We're really lucky, you know that?" JJ asked, trying to make her bleary eyes focus.

"We are," David agreed.

Feeling the bed dip beside her, JJ opened her eyes again. "What are you doing, David?" she yawned.

Settling his new wife against his side carefully, Dave whispered, "I'm about to go to sleep with my new wife, Jennifer." Feeling her body rest heavily against him, Dave breathed a sigh of relief as her body allowed the morphine to do its job. Sighing deeply, he realized how very lucky he had been to get to lie there holding his wife. Silently, he took Reverend Sharpe's advice and thanked a God he hadn't, until very recently, spoken to in years.


	53. Chapter 53

**Author's Note: I hope everybody is still enjoying the story. Please drop a review or PM and let me know what you're thinking. Also, on a side note, if any of my readers have an idea for a sequel to "Learning to Love", please let me know. I'd really like to get started on another epic! Thanks for your help, readers! As ever, I don't own Criminal Minds.**

Chapter 53

Six days later, David Rossi escorted his new wife into their hotel suite at the Palmer House.

Smacking his arm as he tried to help her across the hardwood floor of the hotel's hallway, JJ said belligerently, "I am perfectly capable of walking across a room under my own steam, Dave. WILL you quit babying me?"

"Nope," Dave replied shortly. "You shouldn't even be out of the hospital yet, damn it! In case you missed it, you got shot less than a week ago, woman. You aren't anywhere near steady enough to be on your feet yet. How you convinced those doctors that you were ready to be released, I'll never understand!"

"He obviously thought I was strong enough to deal. Perhaps, you should start listening to him, too, Dave," JJ responded, reluctantly leaning against his strength as he fished the room's keycard out of his pocket. "Besides, I've had a long day. That idiot just had to wait until after dinner to release me. If he'd let me go when he said he would, I'd have been able to spend all day with Henry," she grumbled.

"You're going to have all kinds of time to spend with our son, honey," Dave said consolingly. "We both will," he added, leading her into the foyer of the suite. "But contrary to what you say, you're recovering, Jen. You need to rest. A lot."

Interrupted from his diatribe by the pounding of year old feet, they heard Garcia frantically shout, "Henry! Baby, no! You can't tackle Mama on her first night back, sweetie. We might break her!"

Morgan laughed as Garcia swept the baby up in her arms, "That kid so has a future in football! I'm thinking University of Kentucky, Rossi."

"Try Notre Dame, asshole," Rossi replied, grabbing JJ's reaching arm and guiding her over to the armchair. "Sit down first, honey, then you can hold him."

Dropping into the seat tiredly, JJ looked up into darkly concerned eyes. "Is it gonna be like this forever? Barely strong enough to walk from point A to point B? I can't even bend down to pick up my own baby!"

Kneeling in front of her, Dave warmly grasped her hands in his. "You know it won't, Jen. You heard the doctor, honey," Dave continued, putting Henry on her lap, "This isn't gonna be just a short little recovery. You're gonna have to work your way back up to regular activities. Slowly. Christ, Jen, I don't think they should have even released you yet. You've only been off the morphine pump for a couple of days. You should be in a bed, flat on your back, resting."

"Don't start again, Dave. You already had it out with three doctors. You heard them. As long as I take the medications and take it easy, I'm fine to be here. Good God, Dave, you drug the Chief of Surgery in from vacation. He told you the very same thing!"

"And I'd do it again," Rossi said stubbornly. "I wanted the best. I got you the best! Damned fool must have gotten his medical degree from a Cracker Jack Box."

"I hardly think Harvard Medical School qualifies as a Cracker Jack degree, Rossi," JJ retorted.

"Might as well have been. He released you," Rossi fired back.

"You're just mad that you couldn't find a doctor to agree with you," JJ said with a shrug.

"Gee, ya think?" Morgan said with a half smile.

"Oh, shut up! If it had been Garcia, you'd have been saying the same thing!" Rossi argued.

"Too true, Chief," Morgan nodded.

"It's a moot point now though," JJ said, smiling at the baby. "I'm home now. Or as close to home as my dictator husband is going to allow me to get for awhile." "Don't even start about it, honey," Dave eyes turned toward the door as Hotch and Emily walked into the room.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Hotch asked in shock. "They let her out?"

"Yeah, that was pretty much my response, too. It seems our favorite blonde here had a little chat with her doctors while I had my back turned and convinced those fools that she should be released. By the time I got back to her, she had them all converted to her way of thinking. Talented, ain't she?" Rossi asked sarcastically.

"You're just grumpy that they all took my side," JJ replied, unconcerned. As the entire room fixated her with accusing gazes, JJ continued, shifting a happy Henry in her lap, "Look, guys, I wanted out of there. Any one of you would have felt the same way! The sooner I can find some level of normalcy, the sooner I can get the hell out of Chicago and home to Little Creek. Is it so wrong that I wanted to be with my son and his father in one place?" Putting a finger to Dave's mouth when he began to interrupt, she looked steadily into his eyes. "You can't tell me that you weren't being run ragged trying to be in two places at once. There was no point in me being in the hospital anymore. We aren't going to be doing anything different than they were and I agreed that I'd go back at the first sign of trouble. We had a deal, Rossi."

Catching the look passing between Hotch and Dave, Emily quickly moved to perch on the armrest of JJ's chair. "Well, I, for one, am glad to have another girl on the floor again. Garcia and I have been feeling outnumbered. I've gotta catch you up on all the gossip you've missed."

"You sure you can remember it all?" JJ laughed.

"If she doesn't, I will," Garcia chimed in, moving to sit on the coffee table. "Let me tell you, some nights it's been like a college dorm around here. Did you guys know that Reid talks in his sleep?"

"I do not," Reid said, flustered.

Watching as JJ settled back into her chair, arms wrapped firmly around Henry, Dave rose to walk across the room to Hotch, Morgan following closely behind. Turning his head to assure himself that his wife was firmly caught up in the animated conversation of their colleagues, Dave asked in a low tone, "Okay, Hotch, what the hell is with all the cryptic looks? What the hell haven't you told me?"


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter 54

"There's been a break in the case, Dave," Hotch frowned, moving into the small kitchen with Morgan and Rossi following. "And you aren't gonna like what I have to tell you."

"Spit it out, Aaron," Rossi said forcefully.

"The Chicago field office believes they have a suspect in custody," Hotch began to explain.

Face breaking out into a smile, Rossi looked at the other man, "That's great news. What's the problem? Now that I've got JJ and Henry in the same place, I won't have to worry about splitting the security detail and…"

Shaking his head, Aaron stared at Dave. "Don't get confident, Dave. I'm not convinced we've got the right guy. Morgan and I were talking, we need more to break this guy."

"What do you need me to do? You want me to be the one to interrogate him?" Dave asked, clenching his fists.

"It isn't what we need you to do, Chief," Morgan began hesitantly. "It's what we need you to let us do."

"What the hell are you talking about, Morgan? Knock it off with the fucking riddles. I haven't had near enough sleep for this shit," Rossi growled.

"Dave, we need to question JJ," Hotch admitted.

"Absolutely fucking not! Have you bastards lost your minds? I just brought her home!" Dave hissed.

"She was the last person to talk to our unsub, Dave. Who knows what she could know…what she could tell us. She may be able to provide us with some of the missing pieces…some of the very details we need to put this son of a bitch away for good," Hotch insisted.

"I said no, Aaron, and I meant no! She isn't ready. She may never be ready. And I'll be damned if I let you push her into something she shouldn't do. She's been through enough."

"Dave, we both know that if she were any other witness…"

"But she's not, Hotch! She's my wife. And just a few days ago, I vowed to protect her from anything else that might hurt her. And right now, that looks to be you!"

"Damn it, Dave! You think I'd intentionally place her in danger? Listen, her memories may be the only thing that can help us solve this case! We've got to use everything and everyone at our disposal. And, at this moment, our best lead is your wife. Your well-trained federal agent wife!"

"If you think I'm going to allow her anywhere near this case after what she's been through, then you can both go to hell! My woman was SHOT in the line of your so-called duty, Aaron! She DIED! TWICE!! Putting her back into the line of fire is not now and will never be a viable option. Deal with it! You want her? You'll have to go through me. And, I can promise you, I won't be easily moved, Hotch."

"Rossi, man, I was there that afternoon, too. Remember? I saw what happened to her. I had her blood on me, too," Morgan began quietly.

Turning sharply to glare at the black man, Rossi spat, "Then how in the name of hell can you justify asking her to do this?"

"Because JJ's an agent. A good agent. She may be injured, but it doesn't excuse her from her responsibilities. She was never questioned after the event, Dave. We have no idea what critical information she may have to share."

"And," Morgan interjected quickly, "we both know that JJ will want a piece of the action, Rossi. If any of us had been the one this bastard took down, we'd be more than ready to help take down his partner."

Unwilling to hear the wisdom of Derek's words, Rossi shook his head. "We are not putting my wife and the mother of our only child back into the center of this insanity. She's already been caught in the crossfire once and that was one time too many, damn it! I won't allow it!"

"Allow what?" JJ asked from behind the small gathered group.

Startled by the sound of his small, fragile wife's voice, Rossi turned. "What are you doing up, honey? You should be taking it easy."

"Don't try and distract me with questions, Dave. I'm not new here. What are you three in here talking about?" JJ asked, leaning against the doorframe. "Did you find him? The other unsub?"

Standing behind her, Emily said uneasily, "She heard raised voices. We couldn't stop her, Dave."

"Nobody should be trying to stop me! I'm injured, not brain dead! Tell me what the hell is going on!" JJ retorted, agitated.

Crossing the small kitchen to wrap his arms around his tiny wife, Rossi said evenly, "The only thing you need to be concentrating on is getting stronger, JJ. You've been up for over an hour. It's time to lie down."

Pushing him away, JJ leveled him with a determined stare. "I'll lie down after you tell me what had you in here yelling at our two friends, David. Not before. I know you. You only get that tone when you're fighting for something…or against something, as the case may be. I don't like secrets, Dave. You know that."

"The potential unsub is in custody, JJ, but he's stonewalling us. We were just telling Dave that we need to debrief you. He has some reservations. Understandably so," he added, meeting Dave's glittering eyes.

"Damn you, Hotch!" Dave hissed.

"Look, little sister, we need to know if you might be able to fill in some blanks for us," Morgan added.

Guiding JJ back into the living area with an insistent hand at her waist, David glared over his shoulder at the other two men. "Enough!" he said in a low warning tone. Gently seating JJ back on the soft sofa, David sighed as JJ leant her head against his shoulder. "You don't need to do this, Bella," Dave whispered, watching as Garcia played with a happy Henry in the floor.

"What could I know that you all don't?" JJ asked tiredly.

"Absolutely nothing, sweetheart," Dave soothed. "Hotch and Morgan are grasping at straws. You don't need to do anything other than relax and get stronger. Those are your only requirements, you got that? I'll handle everything else."

Shaking her head, long hair skimming her neck, JJ raised her eyes to meet his. "You know that's not true, even if you don't want to admit it. I've got an obligation to do everything I can to help resolve this."

"Bullshit," David said flatly. "You've given more than enough to catch this bastard."

"Dave, you need to tell me exactly what's going on if I'm gonna do anybody any good at all."

Biting back a curse as Hotch moved to sit on the coffee table in front of them, Hotch said quietly, "JJ-"

"Damn it, Hotch! I told you no. I was real fucking clear in there," Dave hissed, aware of Henry sitting just a few feet away. "Leave her and this alone!"

Leveling Dave with a steely gaze, Hotch shook his head. "I'm sorry, Dave, but we both know that isn't an option."


	55. Chapter 55

Chapter 55

Focusing on JJ, Hotch continued, "You know that I would never deliberately place you in danger, JJ. The last thing I want to do is force you to do something that could jeapordize you in any way. But, we need some answers."

"Damn it, Hotch. Stop now!" Rossi said threateningly, studying JJ's paling face.

Ignoring him, Hotch said, "Is there any possibility that when you and Detective Smithton spoke in the break room before the shooting that he said something…anything that we could use now. Anything about his accomplice? You're the only one that could possibly have any information."

Shuddering, JJ's mind wandered back over those last moments before all hell erupted inside that police station. Shaking her head, JJ murmured, "I'm sorry, Hotch. A lot of what happened just seems so distorted. Disjointed memories. None of it really makes sense to me anymore."

"I told you, Hotch," Dave bit out, holding JJ's trembling body more closely to him. "This isn't necessary and she's not in any frame of mind to try to recall it!" Feeling her small frame seem to shrink against him, Dave jaw tightened. "Don't make me say it again, Aaron. She's done. Done with you and done reliving this."

"I'm sorry, I'm just so tired," JJ said in an unsteady voice.

"There's nothing to be sorry for, Bella," Dave replied, rising and easily lifting her in his arms. "It's time for you to be in bed anyway, sweetheart."

Carrying her into the bedroom that he'd used on the rare occasions when he'd slipped away from her long enough to actually grab an hour or two of sleep, David placed her gently on the mattress. Leaning down to slip off her shoes, he felt her place her hand gently on his shoulder. Glancing up, he met her eyes. "What, Bella? Is it the pain?"

"I lied, David. I do remember some of it," she whispered in a tiny voice filled with anguish.

"Baby, you don't need to do this to yourself," David murmured, pulling her gently into his arms.

Shaking her head, JJ said slowly, "I don't want to remember it, Dave. I don't ever want to have to think about those moments again. I thought I'd lost everything. Henry. You. All my hopes and dreams. I thought they were gone!"

"You don't have to, Jen. There's no reason for you to put yourself through it. None," David assured her, stroking her hair.

Yawning, JJ looked at her husband. "I know from a professional standpoint what Hotch is trying to do. I've watched you guys do it with dozens of witnesses and victims before."

"You aren't just any witness, Jen. You're a member of this team. More importantly, you're my wife and the woman I love. If they think I'm gonna stand around while they try to browbeat a memory out of you that might not even exist, they're in for a rude awakening. You've been through enough. Physically and mentally."

"My protector," she murmured sleepily, closing her eyes.

Watching as she drifted off, Dave stroked her pale cheek with gentle fingers. "Always, Bella," he whispered to her sleeping form. Stretching out beside her, Dave offered her a silent promise that she'd never have to hurt like this again. And David Rossi made it a point to never break his promises.

An hour later, Dave felt JJ shift against him. Reaching a warm hand out to still her movement, he heard her pained moan. "Honey? Are you okay?" he whispered, pushing up on an elbow to look at her wincing face.

"It hurts again," JJ said, discomfort bleeding into her words. "I forgot and moved wrong."

"How long have you been hurting, angel?" Dave asked, rising from the bed.

"It hasn't been that bad, Dave," JJ hedged. "I'm going to hurt. I'm missing body parts."

"Tell me you took those pain pills before we left the hospital this evening, Jen," David replied, knowing by the look in her eyes that she hadn't. "Damn it, Jennifer!"

"I didn't think I needed them. I wasn't hurting that badly," JJ argued stubbornly.

Reaching for the bag of medications on the dresser, David pulled out the pain pills.

Shaking her head, JJ objected, "No. No pain pills, Dave. I want to be able to think clearly and those things make everything all fuzzy."

"Two options, woman. Swallow the pill like a good little patient OR I can shove it down your throat. You're in pain. When you take the pill, the pain goes away. Take the damn pill!" Dave growled. "Or would you rather go back to the hospital?"

"No…but- Dave, I don't want to be dependent on all these pills! I've told you what happened to Reid," she said quietly.

Moving to sit beside her hip on the bed, David surrounded her hand with his. "Listen to me, Jen. There's a difference. A big one. You NEED the medicine. A year from now, if I'm still trying to shove narcotics down your throat, you can refuse all you want. Right now, however, the pills stop the pain. I'm not gonna watch you suffer unnecessarily. Especially when we've got something to alleviate it. Now," he said, holding out the white tablet to her, "do we do it easy? Or hard?"

Snatching the pill out of his hand, JJ replied, "Fine! I'll take it!"

Grinning at her look of consternation, he murmured, "Sit tight. I'll go grab you a bottle of water from the kitchen."

Watching him walk from the bedroom, JJ fought the urge to call him back. Biting her lip, she told herself to be strong. She could hear him moving down the hallway, knew he was close. He's not leaving you, she told herself adamantly. Battling down her inner demons, she knew she was being overemotional. But, God, she wanted to be stronger than this.


	56. Chapter 56

Chapter 56

Stepping out into the living room, all eyes turned to meet him.

"How is she, Agent Rossi?" Garcia asked, brows furrowed in concern.

Offering her a small smile, Dave replied, "She slept for about an hour, but she's in some pain. I need to grab her a bottle of water."

Pulling a bottle of water from the small refrigerator in the corner of the room, Morgan asked, "She'll be all right though, right? She doesn't need to go back to the hospital, does she?"

"I don't think so. She's a little shaken up right now and because she's more stubborn than any woman I've ever met, she didn't want to take her pain meds. I explained that not taking them wasn't an option and we've had a meeting of the minds." Looking around the room, he asked, "Where's my son?"

"He's fine, Dave," Emily smiled gently. "He played himself out. Hotch just laid him down for a nap."

"I told those fools not to let him fall asleep yet, but would anybody listen to me? Nope. So when the two foot wonder is up at two in the morning, I am officially saying, "Not it!"" Morgan grumbled.

Genuinely smiling for the first time in the last few hours, Rossi shook his head. "Don't let his mama know that we're letting him get off schedule. You all know how she is about keeping to the timetable."

"Is she able to…" Hotch began.

Cutting him off, Rossi replied sharply, "Aaron, I'd advise you not to finish that question. My wife is in pain in more than one way. I'm not going to have this conversation again. If you'll excuse me, she needs me."

Reentering the bedroom seconds later, Dave found JJ struggling to sit up on the side of the bed, hand pressed to her abdomen, breath coming from her lips in short pants. "Hey! What do you think you're doing in here, honey?" Rushing to her side, Dave reminded, "What did the doctors say about sudden movements, babe? Don't move so quickly. You know that you pull the incision when you do."

Looking up at him with tear-filled eyes, JJ shook her head. "I thought you'd left me. I tried to keep telling myself that you were just in the other room, but I couldn't make myself believe it," she tried to explain, choking on her tears. Trying to take a deep breath to steady herself, it caught in her chest.

Wrapping gentle arms around her and gathering her to his chest, he whispered, "Listen to me, honey. I'm never gonna leave you. Never. Now, let's get that pill in you and see if we can get you to rest. It's the best thing for you right now. Okay?"

Nodding against his chest, JJ popped the pill in her mouth and accepted the bottle of water he pressed into her hand. Swallowing quickly, she handed the water back.

Easing her body back against the pillows, Dave smoothed her hair away from her face. "Just relax, sweetheart. Let that pill do its work. Everything's gonna be just fine."

"Promise?" JJ asked huskily, allowing her eyes to drift closed.

"I promise, honey. Anybody that wants to hurt you is gonna have to get through me first. Just sleep, JJ. I've got you," Dave whispered, watching as a peaceful sleep claimed the young woman in front of him. Watching her chest rise and fall with deep, even breathes, Dave allowed his own body to relax. She was going to be okay. His wife was going to recover and he'd be damned if he'd allow anything or one to impede that progress. Evidently, he was going to need to explain that to his Unit Chief in no uncertain terms.

Rising carefully from the bed lest he wake the sleeping woman, Dave walked lightly to the door, retracing his steps back into the living room.


	57. Chapter 57

Chapter 57

Rossi returned to the family area to find his year old son running at him full force as fast as his sturdy little legs could carry him.

"Daddy! Daddy!" he squealed.

Grabbing the little boy and tossing him into the air, Rossi laughed. "Well! Look who decided to wake up and join the party! How's my boy doing, munchkin?"

"Daddy pway?" Henry asked, wriggling out of his daddy's arms and darting to the toy chest in the corner of the room.

"It looks like my boy has been working on those gross motor skills while I was otherwise occupied," David laughed as he watched Henry toss toys over his shoulder.

"Dude, you have NO idea," Morgan groaned. "How do you and JJ DO this every day! I can barely hold my head up at night anymore after helping run after that little rugrat! I never realized how fast those little monsters are! He puts me to shame! Your kid oughta come with a warning label. You need to warn people what a little speed demon he is, man!"

"He does seem to be picking up on his activity level," Rossi mused, watching his baby with a smile.

"It could have something to do with the massive quantities of sugar he's in taking every day. It's a proven fact that there is a direct correlation between the amount of carbohydrates a toddler consumes and his or her energy level. The ATP and Krebs cycle of the human body is…"

"Reid," Emily interrupted with a moan, "please, honey. No biology lessons this late at night. It's time for all brainiacs to be gearing down."

Grinning down at his son as he toddled over to pat his knee, Rossi heard Henry ask, "Ma-ma? Ma-ma?"

"She's nite nite, monkey. We'll see her in the morning, okay?" Rossi explained gently.

"Ma-ma nite nite?" Henry asked innocently.

"Her owie hurt, munchkin. We've got to take care of her," Rossi said softly, rubbing his son's downy head.

"So JJ's still not able to talk?" Hotch asked softly.

Watching as a look of pure fury fell over David Rossi's face, Penelope swept Henry into her arms. "Let's go find those Blue's Clues dvds that Uncle Derek bought for you, my little gumdrop."

Waiting until Penelope shut the door to the other bedroom, Dave turned to Hotch and said in tone bathed in ice, "Jennifer won't be providing you with any further information, Aaron, so I'd appreciate if you'd just drop it."

Walking around the coffee table to face Dave head on, Hotch shook his head. "Not good enough, Dave. You know, as well as I do, that JJ may have information vital to this case. She just needs to focus."

"What my wife CAN remember and what she NEEDS to remember are two entirely separate issues," Dave snapped clenching his hands into fists. "You keep pushing this, Hotch and you and I are going to have an extremely large problem. I said to leave her alone and I meant it. Pushing her or I right now is gonna get you into a world of trouble, boy. You're forgetting who trained you."

Remaining calm, Hotch said softly, "You're right, Dave. You did train me. You trained me to do my job to the best of my ability at all costs and in all circumstances. Have you forgotten how you pushed Penelope after she was shot. And in doing so, you very probably saved her life. Through your interrogation, you got her to recall a piece of the puzzle that ended up breaking the case. You got results!"

"I also got a chipped tooth. Or have you forgotten Morgan's fist flying at my jaw? Would you like one of those, too?" Dave bit out.

"Dave, Garcia would be the first one to tell you that she answered those questions willingly. She did what she had to do to help."

"This is entirely different and you know it!" Dave ground out.

"How?" Hotch snapped impatiently. "How is it any different. Except that your wife is TRAINED for this and our Garcia wasn't! JJ has a job to do here!"

Feeling the anger and fear building within him, Dave had Hotch slammed against the wall before he even realized he was moving. "Because she's my wife! The woman I love! And not you, Morgan or God himself is going to entice me into putting her through hell again! Enough is enough," Dave shouted, ignoring the phone ringing in the room.

"You're too close, Dave. Way too emotionally involved to maintain a level head. You aren't helping JJ or our case when you're like this," Hotch spat.

"You son of a bitch," Rossi growled, drawing back his fist. "Nobody fucking tells me that I'm not helping the woman I love. Especially you! I could never be you - a cold emotionless machine that prefers to see everything in black and white!"


	58. Chapter 58

Chapter 58

"Hey!" Morgan yelled, coming out of the bedroom Penelope and Henry occupied.

"Stop it!" Emily shouted, trying to step between the two men.

"JJ's gonna kill you both," Reid whispered, eyeing the closed bedroom door.

Grabbing Rossi's raised arm, Morgan pulled an irate Rossi away from Hotch. "What in the hell do you two think you're doing? You're friends for fuck's sake!" Morgan hissed. "Rossi, man, your kid and wife are just in the next rooms. Glaring at Hotch, Morgan ground out, "And you! You aren't much better! Why in the hell do you keep having to provoke him, Hotch! Both of you need to get it together or get off the case! And do it quick! Chicago PD just called. They've got another body!"

Staring at Hotch, Rossi felt his face pale. "Then we've had it wrong all along. We've got the wrong guy in custody. JJ's still in as much danger as she ever was."

"Shit!" Hotch spat. Shifting back into boss mode, he began snapping out orders. "Get everybody back in here and tell Garcia to get me an open line to Chicago PD." Staring at Dave, Hotch said quietly, "I don't think the other BAU team is gonna be able to handle this one alone. There's no way we can just step back, not when one of our own has been hit by it."

Compressing his lips, Dave replied, "That may be true, Hotch, but my answer is the same. I'm getting Jen and Henry out of Chicago as soon as possible. The doctor doesn't want her flying for at least a week, but if this thing isn't settled by the time she's cleared then you're on your own. You all can stay, but I'm getting her as far from all this as I can."

"We're gonna have to start a new profile from scratch," Emily stated quietly. "We need more information, more details. Otherwise, Chicago is gonna become this killer's personal playground."

Reaching out to take Henry out of Garcia's arms, Rossi shook his head. "My son doesn't need to hear any of this. Somebody make sure those guards are still in position. I'm gonna go get the baby to sleep."

The team watched as the bedroom door closed behind the resolute man. Turning to Hotch, Morgan sighed. "How the hell are we gonna get the information we need when Papa Bear's guarding Goldilocks at every turn?"

"We're gonna have to get JJ alone. It's our only option. I hate it. But he's not leaving us with any other choice," Hotch answered slowly.

"Then, we're going to have to deal with an extremely irate David Rossi," Emily said worriedly.

"Yeah, I think that may be the understatement of the year, Em," Morgan grimly responded, staring at the closed door of the bedroom.

***

Smacking Dave shoulder as they walked into the living room the next morning, JJ grinned. "I told you that I'd feel better this morning."

"Don't care," David grumbled, shifting Henry to his other hip and gently holding JJ's arm with his other hand. "The doctor said not to push yourself. That means that you rest. Lying down, in bed. I don't want to hear a single complaint when I shove a pain pill down your throat later on. You wanna sit out here with the others, fine. But we're doing the pain medications my way, got it?"

Looking at their son in his father's arms, JJ laughed. "Are you hearing all this, Henry. Daddy thinks he's gonna boss mama around, pumpkin. He should know better, shouldn't he? Silly daddy!"

"Silly da- da! Silly da-da," Henry sing-songed loudly, giggling and bouncing in David's arms.

"Thanks a lot, honey. That one's probably gonna stick," Rossi growled, kissing the baby's head.

Hearing the baby, Morgan laughed from his place at the dining room table. "It will if I have anything to do with it! How'd you sleep, baby sister?" Morgan asked, popping a mini-muffin in his mouth.

Easing into a chair beside him at the table, JJ smiled. "Like the dead. Somebody felt the need to drug me again in the middle of the night," JJ said with an accusing glare in her husband's direction.

"You were moaning," Rossi replied evenly. "You stopped after I crammed the pill down your throat," Dave reasoned.

Interrupted from her retort by Garcia entering the room and making a beeline to Henry, JJ laughed as the baby began to chant, "'enny! "enny!"

"There's my little macho man," Penelope smiled. "I missed you soooo much, my little love monkey!" she doted, plucking the baby from David's arms and cuddling him close.

"Yeah, right! You missed the bed hogging, screaming little munchkin. Who's been giving him bedtime snacks at midnight?" Rossi asked with a wink at JJ.

"Hey! I'm the cool aunt. I'm allowed, you old fuddy duddy!" Garcia muttered, raining kisses down on Henry's face and hands. "We love our chocolate chunk cookies, don't we, love bug?"

Shaking his head, Dave pushed a muffin in front of JJ. Ignoring her frown, David noted, "You need to eat something, babe. The last time you ate was yesterday before we left the hospital. You need something on that stomach of yours."

"Well, I don't think I'm up to muffins yet," JJ said, scrunching her nose.

"Then give me your breakfast order and I'll get you whatever your little heart desires," Rossi fired back reasonably. "But, you're going to eat something, sweetheart."

"Dave-," JJ sighed.

"It's non-negotiable, honey. You eat or we make a trip back to the hospital. Your choice," Dave said with a note of finality.

"Bully," JJ snorted.

"Sticks and stones," Dave mock growled, dropping a kiss on her pouting lips.

Interrupted by the sounds of Emily and Reid walking into the room, both looked up to hear Reid ask, "How did they make that French Toast, Em? It was so good."

"Reid, do I look like a professional chef to you? All I know is that they take some eggs, bread, and sugar and voila! French toast!"

Turning to Rossi with a wide grin, JJ said, "Now that sounds good! I want that!"

Grinning with relief, Rossi murmured, "That was almost too easy. Let me just call room service and we'll get that prize toast up here."

Exchanging a look with Morgan, Emily interjected, "Uh, Dave, you might just want to head down to the restaurant. I heard the waitress say that they were two hours behind on their room service orders."

"When? I never heard that," Reid asked, confused.

Glaring at him, Emily replied, "Probably because you had your face buried in your breakfast at the time."

"But that doesn't make sense," Reid argued. "We were in and out of there in half an hour."

Stomping on his foot, Emily violent shook her head and shot a meaningful look in the direction of Rossi's turned head. "It's a good thing, too, that we got out of there so quickly. Hotch has us set up for that conference call in about fifteen minutes down at the police station. He went on over."

Staring at Emily in amazement, Reid shook his head. "I thought Hotch was right behind us. I didn't realize we had anything going on this morning."

"I'm sure you just forgot, Reid," Emily ground out.

"Honey, I'll go on down and place your order and be back in just a few minutes. You okay with that?" Rossi asked, oblivious to the interplay between Reid and Emily.

"As long as you bring me back some of that yummy French Toast, I'm fine." JJ smiled.

"You want to get back in bed until I get back?" Dave asked, rising.

"Absolutely not! I'm fed up with being an invalid. Go get my breakfast, husband! And don't forget the maple syrup, okay?"

"God forbid," Rossi groused good naturedly, bending to press a kiss to her lips. Turning to Morgan and nailing him with a piercing stare, Dave muttered, "I've got my phone. You call me if she needs ANYTHING."

Nodding reluctantly and casting Emily a nasty look as Rossi turned away, Morgan said, looking directly at Emily, "Will do, Chief. I'll take care of Little Mama. Nothing's going to upset her and I do mean NOTHING!"


	59. Chapter 59

Chapter 59

Cursing as he stepped off the elevator, Rossi glanced down at his wrist watch. How the hell had the service in the downstairs restaurant changed so radically since Reid and Emily had been there, he didn't know. Forty-five minutes, he'd waited. And he had just now been handed his food. Juggling the Styrofoam cartons, he dug for his room key. Sliding into the hotel suite, he heard JJ say tiredly, "Hotch, I've told you everything I can remember! I don't know what more you want from me!"

"Come on, JJ! There's got to be something!" Hotch said, irritation bleeding into his tone.

"It wasn't a long drawn out conversation," JJ almost whimpered. "All Smithton said was that he hated a woman that didn't know where her place was."

"You've already told us that, JJ!" Hotch argued. "We need something more!"

Hearing Morgan's deep voice echo through the room, David clenched his jaw. "Hotch! Man, she's had enough! She doesn't know anything else! Your pushing isn't gonna get you any further answers. Leave her alone, damn it!"

Dropping the containers of food on the entryway table, David stomped into the room. "Yeah, Hotch!" David said, eyes narrowing and voice dropping dangerously low, "I'd advise you to back the hell away from my wife."

His view of JJ obstructed by Morgan positioned protectively in front of her, Dave felt his blood boil. "What the hell is going on in here?" he raged. As Morgan moved to the side, he met his Jennifer's relieved eyes….took in her pale countenance…her trembling hands. "You goddamn bastard!" he railed at Hotch. "Of all the sneaky, underhanded…"

"Dave-," JJ said calmly, rising from her seat on the sofa, "Honey, Hotch just wanted to get my opinion on what Smithton might have known. He was just asking me some questions. That's all."

"No, babe," Rossi replied in a lethal voice, his gaze narrowing on Hotch, "He was staging a fucking ambush!" Moving to her side quickly, he stared down at his visibly pale wife. Pushing her gently back down to the cushions, he knelt in front of her, taking her chilled hands in his. "Honey, are you okay?"

Squeezing his hands, JJ nodded. "I'm fine. Really."

Shaking his head at the fear he saw in his eyes, he whispered, "I hate it when you lie to me. You aren't any good at it. It's obvious that you're anything but okay. Your hands are shaking, baby. Glaring up at Morgan, he hissed, "This your idea of taking care of my wife, Derek?"

Turning his stare to their Unit Chief, silently standing to the side of the couch, he growled, "That was your last chance, Aaron. You waited until I was out of the picture to come after her, you coward, and got somebody else to run interference for you. I swear to God, if she has any adverse effects from your little interrogation, I'm gonna kill you with my bare hands, you son of a bitch!"

Reaching up to frame Dave's face in her cold hands, JJ pulled his head around to look at her. "Stop that, David! Look at me! I'm fine! I'm still here, sitting up under my own steam…"

"By the grace of God, JJ! Certainly not because any of our so-called friends had your best interests at heart! You shouldn't have had to do this! Especially not LIKE this! You told me last night that you didn't WANT to go through this! Don't you dare try and make excuses for any of them!"

"I'm not, honey. But, I was wrong. I needed to do this," she said, leaning forward to rest her head against his shoulder. "I don't want that bastard to win anymore. Not every victim gets the chance to speak. I can! But, unfortunately, I don't know what else I can tell them."

"You've given us enough, JJ," Hotch said quietly from behind them. "I'm sorry. Really, really sorry. We now know the unsub was bonded to Smithton for a particular reason. I'm betting that they both had issues with a strong female authority figure in their lives and had been reprimanded or punished for their actions. He sought you out but did it in a private setting. I'm guessing he was afraid he'd be humiliated by you. He could have physically confronted you in a group setting, but didn't. He waited until you didn't have Rossi or Morgan for protection. He isolated you."

Keeping his hands on Jennifer, Rossi looked up. "He cut her off from the pack."

"He had to have known what he was doing was a suicide mission. He wasn't stupid. He knew he'd never make it out of that station alive," Morgan said with a slight shake of his head.

Leaning more heavily against Dave, JJ whispered, "He was arrogant. Right before, he was so arrogant. But he was weak, too. Could it be that the second unsub was the alpha of the pair?"

Nodding, Dave agreed. "It also means that our remaining unsub is without a wingman now." Leveling Hotch with a piercing stare, he asked, "Have you run a thorough investigation into Smithton's past. His supervisors? Former bosses? Even before he became a police officer?"

"No," Hotch sighed. Looking at Garcia, he ordered, "Make it happen, Garcia. We want to know everything there is to know."

"Consider it done, Boss Man," Garcia replied, handing the baby to Emily.

As Rossi opened his mouth to say something else, JJ cut him off. "Tell me that you brought my French Toast, honey! I'm starving! And, I'm pretty sure that I earned my reward, didn't I?"

Kissing her gently, Dave whispered against her lips, "This isn't over, honey. I'm still pissed."

Shaking her head, JJ squeezed his hand. "Yes, it is. It's over, Dave. Hopefully, I've given them something that will help in the bargain. Then, we can get the hell out of this city and you can take me home."


	60. Chapter 60

Chapter 60

Twenty-one days later, Jennifer Jareau Rossi had reached a decision. Their unsub caught, she'd been given the green light to go home…back to Little Creek, praise the Lord. She was more than ready to pick up the reins of her life. And she was starting this afternoon. Yes, JJ had a plan. She was on a mission to seduce her husband. Or if all else failed, she'd molest him. After all, her doctor had told her just this very morning that she could do whatever her body allowed her to do. Provided she continued on her medication therapy and took it easy, her road to recovery should be unhampered.

And, she missed her husband. She missed his body. She MISSED sex. Unfortunately for her, David didn't seem to share in her misery. Every time she'd advanced over the last several days, he'd retreated, holding to the party line that he wouldn't start what he couldn't finish. Well, thanks to her wonderful friends, she now had an entire afternoon free to dedicate to convincing that stubborn man that she was more than ready for him. She'd sent him out an hour ago to finish the paperwork on their case and he'd called only minutes ago telling her he'd be back shortly.

Glancing at the alarm clock on the bedside table, she smiled as she heard the hotel suite's door open.

"JJ?" he called. "Where are you, honey?"

"I'm in here," she replied. "In the bedroom."

Walking into their room, he grinned. "Where is everybody, sweetheart? It's deserted out there," he said, motioning out the door.

"Hotch and Emily were going out to the Chicago field office to fill out final reports, then they're going to the airport to make sure everything's in order for our flight home tomorrow. Reid, Morgan and Penelope decided to take Henry to the zoo," JJ informed him smoothly, walking toward him. Draping her arms around his neck, she pressed her body against him. "That just leaves you and me with this conveniently empty hotel suite all to ourselves. Pressing a kiss to his corded neck she whispered, "Now, what do you have to say to that Agent Rossi?"

Hands settling on her narrow hips, David smiled gently. "I say the same thing that I've said all along. I'm not starting something that I can't finish with you, honey. It's unnecessarily cruel to us both."

"Wrong again, husband," JJ said with a quick shake of her head. "I talked to my doctor just this morning. According to him, I can do whatever I think I'm ready for. And, believe me when I tell you, I'm more than ready to be with you again."

"Honey, you say that now, but…."

Clapping a hand over his mouth, JJ shook her head again. "Don't even try it, Dave. I miss you…miss us. I'll tell you what, take a shower with me. If you think I'm getting in over my head, we'll stop. But, at least let us TRY," she pleaded.

Staring down into her clear blue eyes, Dave relented. Truth be told, he was more than ready to feel his wife's naked body against him again. He'd missed her, too. Her scent. Her taste. All of her. "Just a shower, huh?"

"To start with," JJ nodded, raising an eyebrow. "Come on, Dave. You know you want to. I can see it in your eyes, honey."

"Not wanting you has never been the issue, sweetheart. I could be blind, deaf, and dumb and I'd still want you," he whispered.

Pulling him by the hand toward the bathroom, JJ smiled seductively. "In that case, come with me. Or have you forgotten how to please me?" she dared him.

Watching as her hips swayed in front of him, Dave felt his arousal flare. Damn, but his woman knew how to excite him. Staring at her tight ass as she moved across the floor into the bathroom, he caught his breath as she bent over to turn on the jets in the oversized shower. Turning to face him, she tilted her head as she slipped her short robe from her body, revealing the naked flesh beneath.

Catching his breath and swallowing reflexively, he said tightly, "You don't play fair, Mrs. Rossi."

Reaching up to stroke the tips of her nipples with her fingers, she smiled. "You misunderstand, Dave. I'm not playing at all." Stepping toward him, she made short work of unfastening the buttons on his dark blue dress shirt. Pushing it from his shoulders, she scraped her fingers through his forest of chest hair, trailing down his taut stomach to his belt buckle. Toeing his shoes off as she unhooked his belt, he groaned as her fingers caressed his arousal through his pants. "Baby-," he moaned as she pushed his jeans from his lean hips.

"Just hush, Dave. We both know that I've already won this battle," she whispered, pressing a kiss to his lips. "Fighting me won't work this time. I'm gonna win," she insisted huskily against his neck, nipping playfully at his ear.

Hands finding her naked lush breasts, he pushed her gently into the shower as he lowered his mouth to her waiting lips. Seeking entrance, he groaned as her tongue aggressively sought his, tangling with it and sucking it deeply into her sweet mouth. Reaching down, she closed her hand tightly around his manhood, stroking it firmly.

Tearing his lips away from hers, he bit out, "God, honey! That's just plain mean!"

Lifting wicked eyes to his, JJ smirked, "No, David, this would be mean." Dropping to the shower seat behind her, she grabbed the back of his thighs, pulling him closer to her. Opening her mouth quickly, she pulled his aroused member into her mouth.

"Christ!" Rossi hissed, falling forward to brace his arms against the shower wall as his wife sucked him into her mouth. Gritting his teeth as she lifted her hands to stroke his balls, kneading them firmly in her small hands, he felt his legs quiver, exquisite pleasure suffusing him as her mouth stroked his penis. Feeling her mouth sliding over his engorged aroused flesh, he moaned.

Pulling back to look up at his flushed face, she smiled. "Miss me?" she asked, leisurely licking his staff from tip to base.

"You have no idea, angel," he bit out, cupping the back of her head to gently push his staff back into her sweet tight mouth.

Taking him again, she slid her mouth over his manhood, taking him deep as soft hands manipulated his twin globes. Releasing him again, she took each of those swollen globes into her mouth, sucking gently.

"Jesus!" he breathed heavily. "Sweetheart, you've got to stop."

"No, I don't," she said around his swollen member.

Pulling away from her pink pouty lips, he shook his head, Feeling the water beat against his back, he knelt in front of where she sat. Bending forward to kiss her deeply he murmured, "I think I deserve equal opportunity, don't I?"

Tangling her tongue with his, she caught her breath as his fingers stroked a path up her inner thigh. His thumb finding her slick bundle of hidden nerves, she watched him smile at her. "Did you think I'd forgotten where all your weak spots are, Bella? I assure you, I remember every little nook and cranny of this beautiful body in front of me," he promised, slowly thrusting two fingers inside her waiting heat as his thumb rubbed circles around her aching clitoris. "You're so wet, honey. So tight. Feel how you're gripping my fingers. I can't wait until I sink my cock back into you."

"God, yes!" JJ moaned, lifting her hips against his hand.

"Not yet, though," he whispered. "I haven't had a taste yet."

"Dave!" she gasped as he withdrew his fingers and bent his head, lifting her parted legs over his strong shoulders.

Lifting his eyes to meet her glazed gaze, he slowly trailed a hot lick up her slit, barely grazing her aroused little bundle of nerves.

"You're teasing," she accused in a high pitched moan.

"I'm playing," he corrected, before stabbing his talented tongue into her core. "Mmmm, still as sweet as candy," he sighed, tonguing her deeply. Blowing lightly on her severely stimulated clit, he heard her breathy little moans. "You like that, sweetheart? Or is this what you want?" he asked, stroking his tongue firmly over the bundle of engorged nerves. Feeling her hips jerk violently at his tongue's touch, he smiled against her mound. "I'll take that as a yes," he grinned, licking her again. Applying himself vigorously to the massively pleasurable task of giving her the tongue lashing she so richly deserved, he watched through slitted eyes as she arched her back and thrust her breasts in the air. Reaching up to pluck at those ripe raspberries, he felt his cock swell further against his thigh.

Listening as her moans increased, he pulled back to look at her. Bending his head to suck at her plump breast, he groaned as he felt her hand close around him again, stroking him in time to the pulls his mouth took at her breast.

Groaning as her hand increased its pace, Dave tore himself away from her. Lifting her in his arms, he stepped out of the shower. "I need to fuck you, baby. Now. And, I'm warning you, after so long without you in my arms, gentle may not be a possibility."

"Oh, thank God!" JJ moaned as he placed her damp body in the center of their bed. Already spreading her legs for him, she gasped as his body came into stark intimate contact with hers.

Focusing on her eyes with a hard stare, Dave braced himself above her. "Honey, are you sure? You need to tell me now, babe. Once I start, it'll be hell for me to stop."

"I'm fine, Dave. I promise. Just fuck me! Please, baby!" JJ begged, lifting her hips to try to bring him inside her.

Rolling on to his back, he moaned, pulling her astride him, "You get on top. I don't want to crush you and I've got a feeling that once I get inside that tight little pussy, I'm gonna lose control."

Nodding breathlessly, JJ quickly lowered herself on his jutting heavily swelled staff.

"Oh, God!" she screamed, feeling his heat stab into the heart of her femininity.

"Jesus, woman! It feels like I'm fucking a virgin, honey," David groaned, wrapping strong hands around her hips to lower her onto him. Lifting his hips to stab deep inside her, they both cried out. "Move, baby! Fuck me!" Dave ordered harshly. "You wanted it, now take it!"

Bobbing mindlessly up and down his manhood, JJ let her body take over as the biting pleasure overtook her. She felt him lift a hand to tangle in her long blonde hair and pull her face to his. Stabbing his tongue deep into the warm wet cavern of her mouth as his cock took possession of her body, JJ sighed. It felt so right. Smiling against his mouth as his other hand roughly caressed her breasts, she ordered, violently crashing her hips down on his, "Deeper, David. I want you deeper!"

"How deep, sweetheart?" Dave growled hotly, palming her hips as he forcefully brought her soft body down over his. "I'll ask you the same question, did you miss me? Miss this?" he asked, jerking her body down to his.

"You know I did," JJ said frantically, grinding her hips to his, increasing the friction against that hidden bundle.

Slipping a hand between their sweat slicked bodies, Dave gently pinched her clit, causing her to scream in rapture. "Show me," he rasped, rolling her distended clit between his fingers. "Beg, baby," he ordered.

"Oh God! Yes! Again, Dave! Do it again!" she begged, raising and lowering her body quickly over his, hearing his heavy balls slap against her ass.

"Oh yeah," he groaned, doing as she asked and gasping as her hand found his balls, rhythmically squeezing them in time to their strokes. "Fuck, babe! Keep doing that and you're gonna make me come, sweetheart," he warned her unsteadily.

"Good! Then you can do it all to me again!" JJ panted, squeezing him again with one hand as she rode his cock while her other hand braced against his strong chest.

"Sweet God You're so fucking tight! Faster, woman!" he commanded, wrapping stong hands around her narrow hips and thrusting into her fast and hard. "That's it, honey! Milk my cock!! Do it, baby," Dave gasped, feeling his balls draw tight against him…feeling her tight passageway clench around his arousal.

"Dave!" JJ screamed as her orgasm tore through her, the friction between her clit and his dick throwing her over the edge.

He could only answer her with a satisfied groan, feeling his body endlessly flood her waiting depths.

As she collapsed against his heaving chest, he moaned, "God, how I love you!"

Nodding against his sweaty shoulder, she whispered, pressing a kiss to his neck, "I love you, too. So, so very much."

"Did I hurt you," Dave asked, running gentle hands over her back. "I got carried away, honey."

Lifting her head to stare down at him, she smiled. "We both did. And I'm wonderful. I think the word would be satiated," she told him, moving experimentally and gasping when she felt his body respond to her movement. "And, I'd say, you aren't done yet, Agent Rossi."

Flexing his hips, Dave moaned. "I guess you can figure out that I really, REALLY missed you."

Lowering her lips to his, JJ murmured, "Good news, then. I'm back!" Lifting her hips to bring them down on his waiting hardness again, she gasped. "I'd say we've got some lost time to make up for."


	61. Chapter 61

Chapter 61

"Don't even think about it, Dave," JJ said, casting him a mutinous in her husband's direction as he fingered the pill bottle in his pocket. He already had her stretched out across the lounge seat of the BAU's jet. "I'm fine," JJ insisted.

Leaning over her prone form, Dave whispered, "Between last nights activities and the plane ride home, I seriously doubt that you're gonna be fine in a couple of hours time, sweetheart. Why not just go ahead and take the pill? Head off suffering any needless pain. Then, perhaps, tonight we can continue last night's very pleasurable activities," Dave suggested with a wink.

"You're incorrigible," JJ whispered back, gently stroking his whiskered cheek. "And, I'm not falling for it."

"Honey, it's been a long few weeks. I don't want you in any more discomfort than you need to be."

"It's been a productive few weeks, too. We caught the unsub, got me completely released from the surgeon, AND managed to get a commendation from the governor of Illinois. Not too shabby. I'd say we accomplished a lot."

"All I know is that if I never see the city of Chicago again, that's perfectly fine with me," Dave grumbled, absently caressing her side.

"Honey, I don't think serial killers are gonna boycott the city just because you prefer other locales," JJ laughed. "There's a good chance we'll be back at some point in the future."

"There is no "we" in that equation. You are going to spend the next three months at Little Creek resting and recuperating…just like the good doctor said," Rossi said firmly.

"That sounds like heaven," JJ murmured wistfully. "Three whole months to spend with you and Henry…watching him change and grow."

Nodding, Dave smiled tenderly down at her. "And we're going to make sure every day that you get stronger."

"I need to make an appointment with our family doctor when we get home," JJ muttered. "Another freaking doctor's appointment," she grumbled.

"Already taken care of," Rossi informed her. "I also already had your records transferred."

Studying him hesitantly for a moment, JJ looked around to assure herself that everyone else was otherwise occupied. "Dave?" she asked quietly.

Pulling his eyes away from where Garcia and Morgan sat playing with their son, Dave met her serious eyes. "What's the matter, honey?"

Biting her lip, JJ swallowed and asked the question she'd feared voicing for almost a month now. "After everything, are you sure this is what you want now?"

Shocked, David stared down at her apprehensive eyes. "What the hell did you just ask me, Jennifer?" he asked, unable, or perhaps, unwilling to believe she'd just questioned his love for her.

"It's just, well, things have changed again. You heard the doctors, Dave. I may have health issues for the rest of my life. I'm going to be on medication forever. My immune system may never fully recover. We both know this is gonna be no walk in the park. I'm not going to be able to work or contribute for God only knows how long. And…they aren't sure whether my body may be able to give you another child. You got cheated, Dave."

Leaning over her body, Dave stared deeply into her eyes. "You listen to me! And listen well because I don't ever want to have to repeat myself, Jennifer Rossi! None of that shit matters to me! None of it! I love you more than anything in this world or the next. Nothing that happened before or happens in the future is going to change that simple fact. You and Henry are my life, JJ. You're both more than enough for me. I know you're worried about not being able to have another baby. And, if we can't, so be it. There's always adoption. But, leaving you because you can't give me a biological child? Christ, woman, you've lost your mind! I'm never letting you go, Jen. Never. Don't you ever think otherwise! Do you hear me?"

"I hear you, Dave," JJ whispered tearfully. "I'm just a little overwhelmed. When I think about all the doctors appointments and physical therapy ahead of me…I feel like we got shortchanged."

"We didn't," he whispered, covering her with a blanket. "God let me and Henry keep you. Trust me, honey. We didn't get short changed. Now, stop worrying. Close your eyes and dream happy dreams of our son's first birthday party. I think we owe it to him. We're almost home, baby. Just hang in there, okay?"

Smiling through her tears, JJ nodded. "I love you, David. I don't know what I ever did to deserve you."

Shaking his head, David said softly, "You've got it backward, Bella. I don't deserve you. But, I love you way to much to let you go looking for what you do deserve."


	62. Chapter 62

Chapter 62

"Did we decide to open a bakery and you forget to tell me?" Rossi asked from the doorway two weeks later, staring around in amazement at his flour covered kitchen.

Slapping him in the chest, JJ left a flour covered handprint as she snapped, "Don't bother me, David. I'm working!"

"On what, exactly? Single handedly destroying our kitchen?"

"I've got to get these cupcakes in the oven so they'll have time to cool before I frost them. If that doesn't happen in the next two minutes, I'll be so far behind that this party will never get underway." JJ explained shortly. "So either be helpful or leave," JJ ordered.

Grinning at her as she slid the pan into the oven, he halfheartedly wiped at the counter with a damp rag. "You know that the greater DC area has a wide variety of bakeries in every ethnicity just waiting to provide you with cupcakes, right?"

Shaking her head, JJ mumbled, "Not the same. My son is not having some generic store bought cake for his first birthday. It's bad enough that we're two weeks late with his party. I refuse to add insult to injury."

"Do you honestly think our boy is gonna know the difference, Jen?" Rossi laughed.

Narrowing an eye and pointing an accusing finger at him, JJ snapped, "I'LL know the difference. I will not insult my grandmother's memory by serving my son anything less than a handmade dessert!"

Holding his hands up in surrender, Rossi quickly nodded. "Okay, okay! Point made and received, babe."

Turning, JJ shook her wooden spoon in his direction. "And, I don't want to hear a single word about how all this is too much for me! You've been griping about nothing else for three days! And, I'll have you know that I am entirely capable of slapping a few ingredients together to make my son his birthday cake."

Throwing his hands up in the air, Dave rolled his eyes. "Well, hell, woman, can you blame me? I've been there for all those doctor appointments, Jen. And every one of them has said the same damn thing. You need to be taking it easy!"

"Taking it easy, yes! Stagnating, no!" JJ replied.

"I just want you to be careful," Dave told her.

"I AM being careful. I take my medicine every day, haven't I? God knows, my human bloodhound would sniff out the missed pill if I didn't!"

"I'm just making sure nothing slips through the cracks, honey," Dave returned calmly, leaning against the refrigerator. "This is new to me, too." Frowning he continued, "And I still say that you need to refill those painkillers, JJ."

As she opened her mouth to protest, Dave held up a hand. "I sleep in the same bed with you, woman. I can tell when you're in pain whether you'll admit it or not."

"So what?" JJ shrugged. "A little residual pain is to be expected. I did have major surgery. But, I'm not gonna get hooked on something I don't need and I don't need those pills."

Opening the fridge door, Rossi grabbed a couple of bottles of water, tossing JJ one. "I never said that I wanted you drugged, Jen. I want you out of pain. And I want you to sleep."

Avoiding his eyes, JJ continued pouring the batter into pans. "Dave, do we really need to talk about this now. I want to get this done before our little speed demon wakes up from his nap. I still have to get him ready and I'd really be happy if I had time to take a bath."

"Fine," Dave muttered. "I'll drop it! For now!" he said, dropping a kiss on her lips. "And just to show you how good a sport I am, I'll even get Little Man ready for his party while you take a soak in a hot bath. At some point though, honey, we're gonna have to discuss this," Dave said firmly.

"I know, Dave," JJ said quietly as Henry's babbles came over the baby monitor. "But, not now. You are on daddy duty!" she smiled.

"I'll get him. We're gonna go out and play with Roscoe before I put him in the bathtub," Dave replied. Fixing her with a stern look, he ordered, "Don't overdo it!"

Sighing as he left the room, JJ began to wash her mixing bowl as she wondered how long she was going to be able to keep the truth from her husband. The man was a world-class profiler, after all. The last thing she needed was for him to start analyzing her nightmares. She'd rather just stay awake than relive them again and again when she closed her eyes.


	63. Chapter 63

Chapter 63

As the sun began to set on the horizon, Dave looked around at the group scattered on various quilts around the pond. Smiling as he watched Penelope Garcia smack Derek Morgan's hand for the third time in fifteen minutes, he heard her hiss, "Derek Morgan! Quit that! You are NOT getting a cupcake before my godson!"

Looking around, Derek yelled, "You all saw it! You're my witnesses! This woman just committed an assault on a federal officer! Somebody arrest her!"

"I'd rather face a firing squad. At least they would just shoot me. Garcia's punishments are far worse," Reid noted, shaking his shaggy blonde head. "She believes in making you suffer!"

"Morgan, if you mess up my wife's perfectly decorated cupcakes, you know there'll be consequences," Rossi declared casually.

Laughing from her position against his chest, JJ shook her head. "Don't let him fool you, Derek. He's all bark and no bite. He ate two before we even got them out the door. I promise you can dive right in after we let Henry open his presents."

Head popping up from where he'd been laying between his Aunt Emily and Uncle Hotch, Henry's bright eyes fixed on the table with the colorfully wrapped gifts. "Pwesents," he said, jumping up.

Laughing David reached for his son as he ran by. "You said the magic word, mama!"

Handing JJ a brightly wrapped gift, Hotch grinned. "Guess that's your cue to get started, JJ."

"One at a time, Henry. Let Mama help you, baby," she said, as Henry ripped at the paper.

"Oh, heck, Jayje, that isn't any fun! Let the kid dive in! It'll be exciting!" Morgan said with a twinkle in his eye.

"I'm gonna remember all this for when you have kids, Morgan," Dave threatened.

"Hey! I'll let my guests have all the cupcakes they want, you cupcake Nazi!" Morgan said, yelping when Garcia landed a particularly sharp blow.

Grabbing a yellow package, JJ shook it in front of Henry before neatly unwrapping it for him. Watching her, David groaned, "Honey, we're not going to have to follow Emily Post's rules of etiquette on every single gift, are we?"

"Oh, does this annony you, honey?" JJ said, holding the stuffed bear up for Henry.

"Do NOT answer that question, Dave! It's a trap! Trust me!" Hotch called. "The kid will be forty and we'll all still be here unwrapping presents if you do!"

Raising her brow at her boss, JJ replied, "Good advice, Hotch. Have some first hand experience, do you?"

"Hey, Jack's had a few birthdays along the way and I learned fast," Hotch shrugged.

Over the next several minutes, as the team watched the baby open his gifts excitedly, they slowly watched their co-worker become covered in bows and ribbons. Lifting another purple bow, Henry slammed it firmly on his father's forehead, declaring, "Daddy pwetty!"

"Oh, man! Somebody grab their camera! That's my Christmas card this year!" Morgan yelled laughing hard.

"Daddy needs a necklace, Henry," Penelope laughed handing Henry some yellow ribbon.

Grabbing the little boys hands, JJ grinned as she shook her head. "Daddy's pretty enough, sweetie. You need to finish opening your presents."

Ripping into the next package, Henry squealed as he pulled out a collection of

Bob the Builder dvds. "Bob the Builder! Bob the Builder!" he chanted.

"Oh, no! No! No! No! No!" Reid moaned.

"You got a problem with Bob the Builder, Reid?" Emily asked the panicked man.

"I think our boy may be having flashbacks to some of our evenings in Chicago," Pen giggled.

"I still have dreams about those tiny little characters and their yellow bulldozers coming at me!" Reid shuddered.

"Nightmares about cartoons, kid? You're really gonna have to tell us more about your childhood someday."

"Hey, you always fell asleep! I had to watch those little men!" Reid yelled.

Watching the byplay between the two men with a silent smile, Dave felt JJ stiffen against him. Nightmares. That was it! His wife had been having nightmares about Chicago. And she hadn't told him!

Watching her as she battled her way out of the momentary stupor, he watched her move forward to begin passing out cupcakes, her smile tight. Damn it! He should have seen it coming. Vowing to himself that he'd get to the bottom of this tonight, he resolved that there was no way he'd allow her to face these demons alone. He was going to have to remind her that marriage was taking the good AND the bad…the better AND the worse.


	64. Chapter 64

Chapter 64

As he watched JJ slip into bed a few hours later, Dave watched JJ's face tighten as she stretched out beside him. "Henry finally go down, babe?"

Grinning, JJ nodded. "Yeah, finally. How many cupcakes did Garcia feed your son, anyway?"

"I stopped counting at four," Dave laughed. "I take it he was on a sugar high?"

"That's putting it mildly. But, I think he definitely enjoyed his first birthday party. He jabbered about his new toys forever and if I'm not mistaken, he told me that daddy looked pretty in his purple bows."

Pulling her to him, Rossi dropped a kiss on her head, muttering, "I really don't think we need to discuss your son's fashion sense."

"Oh, so now he's MY son, huh? I'm fairly sure it was YOUR son that started that cupcake fight with his Uncle Morgan."

"You've got to admit that our boy has good aim," Rossi grinned.

"Not quite, otherwise Hotch wouldn't have gotten nailed in the face," JJ recalled with a grin.

"Honey, that was the best part. Our esteemed unit chief covered in chocolate fudge icing with sprinkles is an image I want preserved for all time!"

"Oh it will be! I think Garcia got enough pictures of it! At least he was a good sport about it. Em didn't have too much trouble getting him cleaned up," JJ mused.

"Are you trying to play matchmaker, Bella?"

"Me?" JJ asked, faking shock. "I'm still just recovering form major surgery, you know. I can't take credit for something that Mother Nature seems to be handling quite nicely."

"You do not do innocent well, my love. I know good and well that you and Garcia have been covertly plotting to get those two together for months."

"I have no idea what you're talking about and I'm not saying anything else on the grounds that it may incriminate me," JJ smiled, laying her head against his chest.

Shifting against him, Dave heard her hiss. "You okay, honey?" he asked, staring down at her bent head.

Nodding, JJ replied, "I just moved wrong. That's all."

Smoothing a hand over her tender belly, Rossi frowned. "Are you sure that you didn't overdo it today? I saw you pick up our little tank more than once today."

"Stop worrying," JJ ordered, pinching his side. "I'm fine. I've told you that repeatedly today."

"Baby, you can tell me twenty times a day and I'm still gonna worry," Dave whispered against her hair.

"Well, stop. What's done is done, Dave. I'm over it."

Shaking his head, Dave tilted her face up to his. "Really, Jen? You can spout the party line all you want. Doesn't mean that I'm gonna buy into it."

"I don't know what you're talking about," JJ retorted, avoiding his eyes.

"Bullshit, Jen. Don't start lying to me now. You never have before. We both know that you're reliving Chicago in your dreams."

Tightening his arms when she would have pulled away, Dave continued, "You aren't alone, you know? Why do you insist on trying to act like you are?"

"It's nothing, Dave. Honestly."

Shaking her slightly, Dave growled, "Oh, hell no. Don't even try that. We both know it isn't nothing if you're having dreams about it."

"I can handle it, Dave. Why should both of us be awake at three in the morning? One of us needs to get some sleep. We've got to keep up with our son somehow."

Framing her face in gentle hands, Dave shook his head. "Promise me that you'll wake me up, Jen. Promise me that you'll take those pain pills if you need to and that you'll let me help when the dreams come."

"No! No more oxycontin, Dave. I don't want them anymore. They're messing with my body. There are so many pills that I HAVE to take throughout the day, I refuse to take one that I don't need."

"JJ, I'm just asking you to keep an open mind. There's no reason to suffer when you don't have to. There's a definite possibility that the pain is leading to the nightmares, honey. If you take the pill, you might be able to kill two birds with one stone." Watching as she yawned, Dave smiled gently.

"Well, if it makes you feel better, I'm tired now."

Pulling her against him, Dave nodded. "Sleep, babe. I'll be right here when you wake up, no matter what time it is."


	65. Chapter 65

Chapter 65

Jerking upright in their bed, JJ struggled to catch her breath as her scream still echoed in the still room. Ignoring the pain in her side as she pressed a trembling hand to her lips, JJ fought to control her breathing. Reminding herself that she's awake and here in Little Creek with her family, she felt Dave's arm surround her, pulling her into his body.

Settling a hand on her hip, Dave felt her drop her head on his shoulder. Wrapping his arms around her as she settled against him, he felt her breathing return to normal. "You want to talk about it?" he whispered in her ear.

Shaking her head vigorously, JJ burrowed against her husband. "Just hold me, Dave. Just hold me and it'll go away."

"You know I'll always hold you, Jen. But that isn't gonna keep the nightmares away, sweetheart. We've gotta do something about this."

Clenching her hand in his shirt, JJ shuddered. "Not now, Dave. I can't talk about that now."

Smoothing a hand down he back, Dave closed his eyes. "Okay, honey. Just close your eyes. I'll be right here. Go back to sleep."

Shaking her head, JJ admitted in a fragile voice, "I can't. I'll just dream again if I do. I'll be fine awake."

Sighing, Dave resisted the almost overwhelming desire to shake the woman in his arms. "Jen, you can't stay awake the rest of the night. It's one in the morning, honey. There's no way I'm gonna let you lie there awake when we both know that you need your rest, now more than ever." Reaching for the beside lamp, Dave flipped it on.

Closing her eyes tightly, JJ bit out, "Dave, turn the light back off."

"Look at me, Jen," Dave ordered, tilting her face to his.

"Rossi, just go to sleep," JJ ground out.

"Oh, the hell with that! You think I'm just gonna lie here and get my beauty sleep while you fight this crap alone? What the hell kind of man do you think you married?"

Rolling onto her other side, JJ whispered, "I've been alone before, Dave. I'll take care of this on my own."

Grabbing her shoulders and turning her over forcefully, JJ's surprised eyes met his. "Dammit! Jennifer Rossi, you aren't alone anymore and never will be again. It took you long enough to convince me of that fact, woman! Now, it appears that I'm gonna have to drill it through your hard head! We're in this together! I'm not gonna leave you alone."

Catching her breath as part of her nightmare flooded back, JJ caught her breath. Yanking away from him, JJ wrapped her arms around herself. "You already did!" she yelled. "I was alone in Chicago, Dave! He got to me while I was alone!"

Tightening his hold on her, Dave pulled her hand toward him. "You aren't alone now, Bella. Feel me," he ordered, pressing her hand to his face. "Whatever you're thinking, whatever you're dreaming, it's your mind playing tricks on you. You know the difference, Jen."

Fighting back the tears as she let him pull her to his chest, JJ gasped, "It always seems so real, Dave. I'm always trying to get to you and I can't. I can still feel his hands on me, Dave. I can feel his breath on my face and see his eyes staring at me."

"You can get through this, Bella," Dave murmured, stroking her hair. "That's the past. You're in the present. With me. With Henry, sweetheart. The present is the birthday party we just had for our son. The present is the way to our future, babe."

Shifting against him, JJ moaned as the muscles in her stomach and side pulled, her hand reaching down automatically to press a hand against the wound.

Dave's hand covered hers as he bent his head to ask, "How bad is it, Jen?"

"Not too bad," JJ hedged uneasily.

"Scale of one to ten?" Rossi asked, nonplussed.

"You spent way too much time listening to those damn nurses in the hospital," JJ griped.

"Not an answer. Try again," Dave demanded, easing her back against the pillows.

"I don't know, Dave," JJ said tiredly. "Maybe a seven." Grimacing again as she settled against the pillows, JJ surrendered. "I might have strained my muscles a bit more than I originally thought today," she admitted.

"I think you've done a bit more than just strain them, honey," Dave said worriedly, getting out of bed.

"Where are you going?" JJ asked in a voice much too haunted for his liking.

"Just to the bath for a sec. I'll be back in just a second, baby. I'm not leaving you," he assured her, moving quickly into the adjoining room.

Hearing the medicine cabinet creak open, JJ sighed. Pushing up on the pillows, JJ struggled to catch her breath as Dave walked back in the room. "No. No pills," she said, shaking her head. "I'm not taking them."

Sitting on the side of the bed and uncapping the orange pill bottle, Dave set the glass of water on their nightstand.

"I said I'm not taking them, David," JJ denied firmly. "They make me lose control."

"Is that so bad, Jen? Is it so bad trusting me long enough to allow yourself to recover?" Dave asked sadly.

Seeing the hurt in his eyes, JJ shook her head. "This has nothing to do with you, Dave. You know I trust you! I know you want to take care of me. But all of this," she explained, her voice breaking. "It's too much! I don't want to be dependent on those damn pills!" she groaned, pressing a hand to her side as a tear slid down her cheek.

"Honey, just answer me this. Are you in pain right now?" Dave asked softly, but with resolve.

"You know I am," JJ sniffled.

"Then take the pills for me, honey. Trust me to take care of you. Depend on me to not let you lose control. You know I'd die before I let you down, Jen."

Nodding, JJ allowed him to slip the two little pills into her mouth and accepted the glass of water he pressed into her hand. Swallowing quickly, she sighed.

Replacing her glass on the table beside them, Dave slid back into bed and pulled JJ to him. "Bella, I'm never gonna be able to just stand around and do nothing when you're hurting. Especially not when I know that there's something we can do about it. Whether it's me holding you after a nightmare or feeding you a pill when you're in pain, I take this husband stuff seriously. I meant it when I said for better AND worse."

"I did, too, Dave. Really. I just wish we could skip all this "worse" and get to the "better"!"

"Listen to me, JJ. Every day I have with you is better than a day without you. So, as far as I'm concerned, we're definitely in the "better" part."

Yawning, JJ murmured, "I think you're gonna have to blast me out of bed in the morning. These damn pills pack a hell of a punch."

Shrugging, Rossi pulled the blanket across them. "Don't worry about it, Bella. Tomorrow is Sunday. The only thing I intend on doing is hiding from the world with you and my son."

"Together," JJ said groggily.

"Always together, Jennifer," Dave murmured as he kissed her head. Staring down at her closed eyes, he wondered if he'd ever get used to the feeling of loving people more than he loved himself. Smiling, he thought he'd happily spend a lifetime doing it.


	66. Chapter 66

Chapter 66

Slipping into the nursery the next morning, Dave smiled down at a babbling Henry. Leaning over the crib, Dave immediately lifted Henry into his arms. "Okay, buddy, let's get you changed and ready for the day. Mama's still sleeping."

Quickly changing his son's diaper, Dave dressed the baby in a tshirt and pair of overalls. Sweeping him into his arms, Dave grinned. "Ha! Daddy is just as fast as mama, isn't he?"

Grabbing Dave's hair as they walked toward the kitchen, Henry asked, "Ma-ma nappy?"

Nodding, Dave tickled the baby. "Yep. Mama still nappy, son."

Shaking his blond head, Henry furrowed a brow. "Up! No nappy."

"Tell you what, son. You and I stay up. Mama nappy. Then maybe we'll all lie down for another nappy later."

Clapping his hands as they reached the kitchen, Henry yelled, "Eat! Me eat, daddy!"

Sliding the baby into his high chair, Dave ruffled his son's hair. Handing the baby a graham cracker, Dave promised, "Let Daddy get breakfast going and we'll eat for real, Little Man."

Grabbing the milk from the fridge as the phone rang, he grabbed it quickly, hoping it hadn't woken Jennifer.

"Rossi residence," Dave answered tersely. Hearing Garcia's chirpy greeting, Dave asked, "Garcia, what can I do for you at the ungodly hour of nine am on a Sunday morning?"

"You weren't sleeping, were you?" Pen asked.

"Not exactly," Dave grumbled. "Your nephew seems to like his mornings but, Jen's still out."

Hesitating, Pen quietly said, "Good. Because what I have to tell you, she doesn't need to hear unless it's necessary."

"What's wrong, Garcia?" Dave asked, hearing the serious tone of the almost always happy Garcia.

"I wasn't sleepy last night, so I thought I'd use the time to reconfigure my GUI on my system," Penelope began quickly.

"You're talking a foreign language here, Garcia," Dave said, striving to keep the impatience from his tone.

Ignoring him, Garcia continued, "and while I was doing that, I had some time to kill. I was, well, some might call it snooping. I personally call it staying informed."

"The point, Penelope," Dave ordered.

"Anyhow, long story cut short, JJ's got a flag on her personnel file. I'm not sure where it originated yet, but someone higher up has her file flagged for further review."

Leaning against the kitchen counter, Dave watched Henry crumble the cracker over his high chair. "Garcia, it could be marked for anything, hon. It might have something to do with the shooting. Or perhaps, they marked it because she's on sick leave."

"I don't think so, Dave. I've seen this before," Garcia quietly confided.

"And?"

"Usually they flag them like this before…"

"Before what, Garcia?" Dave asked impatiently.

"Before they relieve an agent from duty, sir. This type of flag can only be implemented by a Section Chief or above."

Jaw tightening, Dave immediately thought of Erin Strauss. "Garcia, do me a favor, keep this between us. And, if you can, find out where this flag started."

"Of course, I will."

"You might want to start with Erin Strauss. Something tells me that little troublemaker has been working behind the scenes again."

"Not like it would be the first time," Pens grumbled. "If she has, what do you want me to do."

Mixing Henry's oatmeal in a bowl, Dave shook his head. "Nothing. I'll handle it. Just let me know what you find out, okay?"

"Not a problem. But why would anybody want to do this to our JJ? She got shot in the line of duty, for heavens sake."

"Don't worry about it, Garcia. Just get me a name and I'll deal with it," Rossi replied, privately thinking that if he had his way, the woman sleeping upstairs in their bed would never know a thing about this.

"I'm on it, Agent Rossi. Talk soon," Penelope said, disconnecting.

Throwing the phone on the counter with more violence than he intended, Dave met his son's startled eyes as he asked, "Da-da mad?"

Moving toward his son and smoothing a hand across his cheek, Dave forced a smile. "Nothing for daddy's boy to worry about, munchkin. Let's get that oatmeal in you," Dave murmured, reaching for the bowl.. Giggling as Dave tickled his bare foot, Henry grinned.

Looking back at his son, there was no doubt in Dave's mind that he'd move heaven and earth to keep his little family happy and laughing like that in the future.


	67. Chapter 67

Chapter 67

Awareness came to JJ slowly as she slowly opened her eyes with one clear thought in her mind. How had she fallen asleep on a boat? Hearing Dave's familiar voice laughingly tell Henry, "Hey, there, munchkin…easy on the jumping. Mama's still sleeping, little man."

Popping open one eye, JJ yawned, "Small correction, boys. Mama WAS sleeping. Mama is now very much awake."

Clapping and laughing as Henry heard that familiar voice, he immediately began his assent up her legs, jabbering excitedly before David wrapped strong hands around his waist. "Uh, uh, big boy. Remember what daddy said. Mama isn't your personal trampoline this morning."

Stretching carefully, JJ noticed David watching her closely. "I'm fine, Dave. Really, honey."

Snorting, Dave retorted, "Yeah, right, babe. We'll see about that. You'll have to forgive me if I don't automatically believe you since you've been lying to me for weeks. I was there last night for those little moments that up until now, you've neglected to mention to me."

Adjusting her head on the pillows behind her, JJ got comfortable as she met her husband's concerned stare. "You're making a mountain out of a molehill, Rossi. I said I was fine and I don't want to spend our morning in an argument. Do you? Let's just enjoy our time as a family, Dave," she said, holding her arms out to Henry as Dave helped him walk carefully up the bed to her.

Scooting up next to her, Dave carefully wrapped an arm around both of them as he returned, "I don't want to fight either, Jen. Believe it or not, my only intention is for Henry and I to spend some quality time with our best girl and the rest of the world can go to hell while we do it."

Covering Henry's ears, JJ cast a stern glare in Rossi's direction. "WILL you please watch your mouth? Henry's at that delicate age where he repeats every word he hears…and in case you haven't noticed, daddy has a bit of trouble with four letter words."

"Oh, I know," Dave laughed, "You should have seen Garcia's face when her little angel mimicked some of his Uncle Morgan's words yesterday. That man is still wishing he'd never opened his mouth."

Smacking his arm as she reached to pick up the stuff frog Henry had thrown to the bed, JJ growled, "My point exactly. Our son is gonna start school with the vocabulary of a forty year old dock worker if you all keep it up."

"Oh, please…my boy here will be able to give the most seasoned drill sergeant tips for using four letter words!" Rossi chuckled.

"Not funny, Dave! I'm serious. We're all gonna have to be a lot more vigilant about our language unless we want our baby expelled from kindergarten!"

"Babe," Dave shrugged, "I think we've got a few years before we need to start worrying about that. I think we're doing a pretty good job with him right here in the present. Don't you?"

"I suppose so. I just look at him now…all innocent and happy and I wonder what the next few years are gonna bring. The future is so much different from what I had envisioned when he was born," JJ whispered.

"I hope you mean better in a good way, Bella," Dave said quietly, looking at their son.

"You know I do," JJ softly confirmed.

Bending to kiss her softly, Dave murmured, "You know it's only gonna get better. I'll make sure of it, Jen. We're together…you gave me a perfect son…and we have the life I always hoped to have. I won't let anything take that from us, honey. I'm much happier looking toward our future together than I am dwelling on my past."

"Me, too," she whispered, wincing as Henry suddenly jumped against her stomach. Touching his head as Dave eased him back, JJ muttered, "Easy there, Speed Demon."

Closing her eyes against the pain as Henry looked at her in confusion, Dave murmured, "JJ, it's time to think about making a doctor's appointment."

"Dave, didn't you just promise me we were going to have a nice pleasant morning free from arguments?"

"And I think I warned you after you got hurt that I reserved the right to change my mind at any moment when it affects your health and well-being. And you in pain definitely constitutes a change in my mind!"

Grabbing his hand, JJ said calmly, "Honey, I'm okay. You know, as well as I do, that it takes me a while to get up and going in the mornings. My muscles are just paying me back for the fact that I slept like the dead last night. And this is further complicated by the fact that you shoved two pills down my throat last night!"

"And I'd do it again in a heartbeat," Dave grumbled. "We both know that you needed them. And they helped, too, didn't they? Don't even bother denying it."

Reaching down to tickle Henry's tummy, JJ replied, "I'm not saying that I didn't. But you need to understand than I'm gonna need more than a couple of minutes to feel like myself and stretch out these muscles."

"Fine," Dave growled, easing back against the headboard again. "I'll let it go for now, Jen. FOR NOW! But I'm not gonna make a habit of it, so if I were you, I wouldn't get too used to it."

"Yes, dear," JJ muttered sarcastically.

"Look, you just told me to watch my mouth around the baby, Jen. You wouldn't want me to lose my temper, would you?"

"You don't scare me, Rossi," JJ said with an eye roll. "Now, flip on the television and go to PBS. Barney is about to start," she said, glancing at the clock.

"Oh, shit, Jen…not that purple freak, damn it," Rossi groaned.

"Shit, shit, shit," Henry mimicked. Then he realized what his mama had said. "Barney?" Bouncing excitedly, Henry chanted, "Barney, daddy, Barney!"

"Now, look what you did!" Dave growled, switching on the television.

"And that's what you get for swearing, Rossi!" Jen laughed.

"Sing, daddy!" Henry demanded as the Barney song began.

"Yes, daddy! Sing!" JJ laughed.

"JJ, I may kill you," Rossi hissed before beginning to sing along with his favorite purple dinosaur.


	68. Chapter 68

Chapter 68

Later that afternoon, as JJ collapsed on the couch beside Dave, she groaned, "Okay, your son finally went down for his nap. Thanks to you, I had to read nearly every book in his room to finally get him amped down," she said, elbowing him in the ribs.

"Careful there, woman! I think I have bruises on my bruises," Dave moaned.

"Oh please! Don't even bother whining to me, Rossi! You're the one that insisted that he needed that playhouse," JJ growled.

"For the final time, Jen, it is NOT a playhouse. Daughters have playhouses. My son has a fort. There's a huge difference," Dave explained determinedly.

"Really? Define it then. Because the only difference I see is that this playhouse is brown," JJ laughed.

"Fort, babe! It's a fort!"

Dropping her head to rest on his chest, JJ replied, "You're just upset that he insisted that daddy needed to climb up there with him."

"I'm fifty-four years old, honey! This old body wasn't made to fit into small confined spaces made of plastic anymore."

"I guess it didn't help, getting your head stuck in the little window," JJ giggled.

"I'll tell you what didn't help! YOU! Standing there pointing and laughing!" Dave grumbled.

"I couldn't help it, Dave…if you could have seen yourself…oh wait, you can! I got pictures!" JJ said laughing harder. "And little Henry pushing you from behind, yelling, "Out, Daddy!"

"He didn't seem to understand that daddy couldn't make it out that way, did he?" Rossi admitted, finally laughing. "But he was one determined little cuss!"

"Like father, like son," JJ sighed.

Shifting against her carefully, Dave bit back a smile as he said, "And our angelic son evidently decided to try and maim me for life. His aim was a little too good, if you know what I mean."

"Oh, did our little boy hurt his big strong daddy?" JJ clucked.

"He did more than just hurt, babe. I seriously doubted for a few moments there that I'd ever be able to fulfill my husbandly duties again."

Leaning over him, JJ trailed a hand down the inside of his thigh as she whispered, "Oh, I think you're recovering nicely enough. I don't feel any sign of a lingering impairment. In fact, I think you seem to be rising to the challenge quite nicely."

Sucking in a sharp breath, Dave bent his head down to look at her. Leaning in to kiss her, JJ gently massaged his arousal through his jeans.

"Oh, yeah, I'd definitely say that all your parts are in adequate working order, honey," she murmured against his caressing lips.

Moving from her mouth to her throat, Dave slowly teased his tongue along the sensitive flesh of her collar as his hand reached to massage a firm breast through her thin shirt. "It better be a damn site more than adequate for what I have in mind, baby."

Meeting his lips again for another passionate kiss, both groaned as Dave's cell phone rang. Drawing away from her long enough to say, "It'll go to voice mail, Bella. Ignore it," Dave lowered his lips back to hers as he eased her against the couch's cushions and slid warm hands up the front of her shirt to cup braless breasts. Growling against her neck as the cell phone stopped ringing and the house line began, he watched as JJ reached behind her head, fumbling for the cordless receiver on the end table.

Finally finding purchase with the phone, JJ pulled it down to them on the couch, glancing at the display as Dave's lips found a puckered nipple and drew it into his warm mouth, tongue sliding over it erotically. "It's Penelope," she gasped, feeling her hips buck in response to his talented tongue's touch. "I swear to God that woman has radar."

Never lifting his head, Dave growled around her breast, "Give me the phone, Bella. I can make her go away."

Shifting upward, JJ shook her head as she murmured regretfully, "It might be important, Dave." Pushing him away from her breast, she felt him groan and rest his head on her stomach as she answered the phone with a breathless, "Hello." Listening for a moment to Garcia, JJ handed the phone down to Dave, confused. "She wants to talk to you, Dave. She says it'll only take a sec."

"Damn right, it'll only take a second. I have plans I intend to keep…and they all involve you naked, woman! Strip!" Dave growled.

Slapping a hand over the mouthpiece of the phone, JJ's eyes widened. "Dave! She heard that, you know!"

"Hey, I'm married! It's allowed," Dave grumbled, accepting the phone and pressing it to his ear. "This better be good, Garcia," Dave growled.

"Oh, God! I think my ears are bleeding over here!" Garcia squealed shrilly.

"You'll get over it," Dave said shortly. "Or should I remind you of a certain intimate moment I walked in on between you and Morgan in Chicago that I'd much rather just forget. I have the wedding ring to make what I'm going to do permissible."

"Point taken, Agent Rossi," Garcia said quickly, blushing. "Look, I just called to tell you that I found out that little piece of information you wanted earlier. It seems that Cruella Deville is busy at work again. This time it appears that she's decided that the BAU doesn't particularly need a media liasion."

"Oh really," Rossi said, carefully choosing his words and keeping his tone purposefully light. "Well isn't that something."

"I take it you still have company since you aren't blistering my eardrums," Garcia noted. "But, yeah, that's what I found out."

"You're sure?"

"Yeppers. Her electronic fingerprints are all over JJ's file, Agent Rossi. Every terminal within the Bureau has a unique electronic signature code…it's how we maintain chain of custody in our files. And this one is all hers. The flag was put on JJ's file by Strauss herself."

"Thanks, Garcia. I'll deal with all this in the morning. Thanks for working so fast," Dave said quickly, ending the phone call. Throwing the phone on the coffee table in front of him, he pulled JJ's soft body back into his arms. "Now, where were we, Bella?" he asked deeply, kissing his wife's neck and praying she'd be easily distracted.

"Not so fast, Rossi," JJ murmured, wriggling beneath him. "What have you got Pen working on so diligently on a Sunday afternoon when we're all supposed to be resting?" she questioned, raising a curious brow at him.

"Just some old file she noticed some irregularities in. Trust me, babe, it's nothing that can't wit until tomorrow," Dave murmured, silently asking God for forgiveness in the white lie he was telling. "Now, do you really want to waste valuable time talking about Bureau business when we could be enjoying much more pleasurable pursuits," he asked, shifting between her spread thighs.

Catching her breath as his hardness slid against her sensuously, JJ replied, "I know when you're hiding something, Rossi. Don't think you're getting away with anything here. I'm just deferring our conversation until a time more conducive to me getting answers," she warned breathlessly as his nimble fingers slid under her sweatpants.

Sliding his tongue inside her warm mouth and kissing her deeply, Dave drew back to stare into eyes that were already lost as his fingers stroked over her. "Trust me, Cara," he answered huskily, "when I'm done with you, I think talking will be the last thing on both of our minds."


	69. Chapter 69

Chapter 69

The next morning, JJ didn't look up as she heard the screen door open in the kitchen. Focusing on the laptop on the table in front of her, she heard David call to her.

"Jen? Baby, I'm back from my run," he called to her.

Hearing her mumble in reply, Dave quickly grabbed a chilled bottle of water from the fridge before striding over to where she sat at the dining room table. "Babe? What are you working on this early in the morning?"

Tearing her eyes away from the screen to finally look up at him, he saw the confusion in her eyes.

"I'm not quite sure what I'm reading here, Dave," JJ replied uneasily. "You take a look," she said, nodding at the screen.

Rising to step behind her chair, he bent to look at the screen. "Son of a bitch!" Dave growled, reading over her shoulder.

Glancing over her shoulder at him, JJ asked, "Do you understand any of this?" Turning back she read aloud from the typed email on the screen. "Prior to an agent's reinstatement to full time active duty within the Federal Bureau of Investigation, it is primary policy that said employee be completely deemed fit for duty by the Bureau's panel of physicians and the Section Chief of the agent's specific division. In the event that a panel of physicians has not been empaneled, the employee shall be required to receive clearance by a physician of the Section Chief's choosing." Looking over her shoulder again, JJ asked, "Have you ever heard of this crap before? Did you go through this when you were shot? I mean, Dave, I can speak government doublespeak with the best of them and this shit is Greek to me. I'm not due to return to duty for eight more weeks anyway! Why are they sending me this now?"

Reaching around her and calmly closing the laptop, Dave heard her irate sputter of, "Hey, I was reading that!"

"Not anymore," he replied tersely.

Standing quickly and scooting her chair back, JJ turned sharply and viewed her husband with suspicious eyes. "Okay, Dave, start talking," she demanded. "What do you know about this?"

Taking a sip from his water bottle, Dave thought about his words carefully. "I know there's not a thing in the world for you to get worked up over."

"Wrong answer," JJ said, pointing a finger at him. "You know something! And I want to know what it is, Rossi!"

"Jennifer, this is between myself and Erin Strauss. I'm handling it," Dave said shortly.

"Handling what? And what do you mean, it's between you and her. This is MY career we're talking about here. Not yours! What's going on between you and Strauss?" JJ asked, cheeks reddening in anger.

Holding up a hand, Dave shook his head. "Sweetheart, this is nothing for you to be concerned about…"

"I've got an email that says otherwise, David," JJ snapped.

"I'm handling it, Jen. The only thing you need to be concentrating on is getting better."

"What exactly is there to "handle", David?" JJ asked with narrow eyes. "And why don't I already know about it?"

"JJ, you know Erin Strauss as well as anybody. She's been a bureaucrat with a stick shoved up her ass since the day I met her."

"Yeah, and what exactly does that have to do with me?"

Pushing her gently back to sit on the stool at the kitchen island behind her, Dave murmured, "Jen, honey, please sit down. You don't need to be on your feet any longer than necessary"

"Damn it, Dave, I'm not an invalid. At least, not anymore! And don't think I'm gonna let you distract me this time either!"

"Not trying to distract you here, honey. I'm trying to take care of you. I'm concerned. I'll always be concerned about you. I'm always gonna try to handle your problems when I can. And, I can, Jen. This problem, I CAN handle!"

Throwing her hands angrily into the air, JJ yelled, "What the hell problem are you trying to HANDLE, David!"

Shushing her quickly, Dave cast a glance toward the hallway and frowned. "Unless you want to have this conversation while trying to take care of a one year old, you'll settle down, babe. You know how he is when he's cranky."

"Yeah, just like his mother," JJ snapped, drawing her brows together. "And for the record, Rossi, I'm not getting cranky. I'm getting pissed! Now, get to the damn point!" JJ ordered.

"Hell, JJ! Fine! Here it is…Strauss is on the warpath."

"Not unusual," JJ replied. "Keep going."

"Look, I only found out about it myself yesterday, Jen. She'd flagged your file for some reason. I talked to Hotch this morning before you got up and the best we can tell, she's going to try to argue that a married couple can not serve within the same team on the same unit. She's going to try and use your injury as a complicating factor."

"But Annabelle and Richard are married over in Cyber Crimes," JJ said in shock.

"Yeah, but they were married well before the new regulations were put in a place a few years ago," Dave sighed.

"I never considered that getting married would cause me to lose my job," JJ said faintly.

Rubbing a hand across her cheek, Dave shook his head again. "Honey, look at me. You aren't gonna lose your job. I promise you that."

"The FBI has been my life. I love what I do. I mean, I love you and Henry, but the work that we do…it means something to me."

"Babe, it isn't gonna happen. Your job will be safe. I'll see to it," Dave assured her.

"How, Dave? You can't just make Strauss go away," JJ argued. "Especially if she's decided that I'm expendable."

"As long as you want your job, Jennifer, you'll have it. You aren't the expendable one here. She is. She just hasn't realized it yet," Dave said with a grim smile.

"You can't re-write federal law, Dave," JJ said tiredly. "Evidently, this is serious enough that Strauss is going to make it a priority. I could see that she would try and do something if I was due back at work next week…but I'm still two months away from returning!"

"Babe, you need to calm down. She's pulling this shit now because she thinks nobody will notice what she's doing until it's too late. Trust me, once I'm through with Erin Strauss, a gnat on the wall will hold more significance at the Bureau than she does. You aren't gonna get screwed over here, JJ. Not on my watch! You've sacrificed enough."

"There isn't a magic want that you can wave to fix this, Dave," JJ said, suddenly exhausted. "She's got me exactly where she wants me."

"Fuck the magic wand, babe. I can accomplish a hell of a lot more with a quick phone call and a few well-placed threats that I'm fully capable of carrying out."

"Dave, you can't take care of all our problems by bulldozing your way through them," JJ replied, running a hand through her hair.

Wrapping his arms around her thin frame, Dave murmured, "See, that's just it…this is OUR problem, honey. I protect what's mine. By the time I'm done with her, Erin Strauss will wish she'd never tried to fuck with the Rossi family. You've got my word on that."


	70. Chapter 70

Chapter 70

Easing onto the couch beside him the next afternoon, Dave glanced up from the paper to watch JJ's drawn face. "I'm saying it again, JJ. This rehab shit is too much right now. You aren't ready!"

"This is really getting repetitive, David," JJ sighed, resting her head against the back of the couch as she closed her eyes. "But I'll try again anyway. If I'm going to get any better, I have to exercise my muscles."

"Exercise, sure. But grueling two hour workouts is another thing entirely," he grumbled, reaching for the bottle of Advil on the table. Pushing four pills into her slack hand, Dave growled, "At least take those. There's no point in being in any more pain than necessary."

Cracking open one lid to look at him suspiciously, JJ said petulantly, "Show me the bottle first, Rossi."

Rolling his eyes, David shook the familiar white in blue bottle in front of her nose. "See…Advil…just plain ole over the counter CRAP. Now swallow the fucking pills, woman!"

Trying to hand him pack two of the capsules, she shook her head. "I only need a couple, Dave."

"Screw that! The therapist said you could take four…you're taking all of them."

"He said I could have up to four, AS NEEDED. I don't need them all," she argued, popping the two pills dry and dropping the other two back into his hand.

"I disagree," Dave said darkly. "I've gotten pretty damned good at gauging your pain levels, Jennifer. I'm pretty sure I recognize your pain level as well as I do my own."

Raising her legs stiffly to the coffee table in front of them, JJ sighed. "Speaking of your own pain, Rossi, you've been through rehab before. You KNOW the drill. If I don't do the excercises, I can't expect to get my full range of motion back."

Pulling her feet into his lap, Dave shook his head. "I understand that, Jen. But trying to pack thirty sessions into a week is suicidal, honey. And you know it!"

"THIS coming from the man that informed his therapist to schedule four sessions a day in order to make sure he could get his gun arm back," JJ snorted.

"Entirely different situation, babe," Dave shrugged. "I didn't have near the injuries that you did and I didn't experience any internal damage and undergo hours of surgery to repair said damage."

"Sooner or later, you're gonna have to let this go, Dave," JJ sighed, moving further back into the soft cushions of the couch.

"You just keep telling yourself that lie, honey," Dave muttered, stroking her legs. "Seeing you in any pain at all is not exactly my idea of fun family time."

"Well I'm not exactly dancing over it myself, Rossi," JJ griped. Quickly drawing in a breath as she tried to stretch, JJ growled, "Who knew that getting shot in the stomach would give me problems in my legs."

Massaging her calves, Dave murmured, "You heard the doctor, Jen. Muscles deteriorate when they aren't in use. But you don't have to try to get everything back to normal in one damn day, Jen! We can't fix this overnight."

"Damn it, Rossi! In case you missed it, we've got a very active toddler on our hands right now. I'd like a fighting chance to keep up with him before he puts one or both of us in an early grave. Your beautiful son-"

"Handsome. My HANDSOME son," Dave corrected with a grin.

"Fine," JJ snorted, "Your handsome son has decided walking is for sissies. He finds running much more challenging. So, if for no other purpose, I have to get my muscles in working order again to catch him."

Grinning down at her, Dave replied, "I think you're doing a pretty good job, babe. You managed to catch me last night, JUST FINE. In fact, based on last night's events, I'd say that you're definitely hitting your stride."

"Easy to do when I'm dealing with such an easy mark," JJ said with an eye roll as she nudged him with her foot. "And based on our former bedroom Olympics, I'd say last night was one of our tamer evenings. We both know that I'm not back to a hundred percent."

"Maybe so, baby, but I'm pretty sure we both felt a sense of accomplishment at the end of the night, didn't we?"

"You know I did," JJ muttered.

"Thought so," Dave murmured, satisfied.

"Speaking of accomplishments," JJ said hesitantly, "I need to get ready for my physical tomorrow, Dave."

"No," Dave said flatly, "In fact, hell no. There's no reason to worry about that yet."

Struggling to sit up, she felt Dave lightly press her back down. "So I'm just going to ignore a direct order from my superior? That's not gonna help the situation any!"

"Erin Strauss is your superior in name only, babe. And that's only until I knock her down off her pedestal. Don't worry about it. Hotch and I are working on it."

"Do I even want to know what the two of you are planning?" JJ asked, raising a brow.

"The only thing you need to know is that you're in excellent hands, honey….as I'm sure you'll remember from last night," he added, wriggling a brow at her. "I've given our Unit Chief everything he needs to mount a very effective counter-strike."

"What've you done, Dave?" JJ asked.

Ignoring her, Dave continued, "And Penelope Garcia has taken it upon herself that she will personally destroy anyone that dares impede your speedy return back to the bosom of our unit. Evidently, she's decided that she needs your deft skills at negotiation in order to keep our intrepid little team walking the straight and narrow path. I think her exact words were, 'I need my freaking wingman back! I'm not riding herd on you assholes alone!'."

"I understand her frustration. Keeping all of you in line is a full-time job. Not one I'm sure I want to keep," she muttered.

"Jen," Dave said slowly, "don't get mad at me for asking this, okay? But, are you sure that you want to go back? We both know that money isn't a problem in this equation. There's no reason that you have to if-"

"There is a reason, Dave," JJ sighed.

"You don't have anything to prove, JJ."

"Yes, I do. I have to prove I can do it to myself. I need to know I'm capable of doing this…my job."

"Jen, what you do or don't do isn't anybody else's damn business. You're the most capable woman I know. And the most stubborn assed one!"

"Flattery will get you nowhere, Rossi," JJ said pertly. "And isn't this a bit of the pot calling the kettle black?"

"Honey," Dave groaned, as they both heard the crunch of gravel outside in the driveway. "We aren't done with this conversation. Not by a long shot."

Taking a deep breath as she pulled herself into a sitting position, JJ smiled. "That'll be Garcia and Morgan with Henry. I hope you remembered to thaw the lasagna like I told you to."

Helping her stand, Dave nodded. "It's ready, Bella. You just remember what I said…we're not done with this."

Patting his cheek as she walked toward the kitchen, JJ grinned. "Get over it, Rossi. And get ready to be invaded. I'm sure they gave him chocolate…and you're on Henry duty."

"Ah hell! The last time they did this, that kid climbed the walls for thirty minutes. You bitched about those little shoe prints for days!"

"Well, keep a better watch on him this time and I won't have anything to say," JJ called back.

Smiling at her retreating back, Dave knew, if nothing else, his wife was definitely on the road to recovery.


	71. Chapter 71

Chapter 71

Making a mad grab for his son once more as he ran past, Dave glared at Penelope as she giggled. "What did you do to him, Garcia?" Dave asked, his tone clearly accusatory. "Expose him to Ecstasy? Speed? Some other new and improved designer drug designed to put parents in an early grave? What the hell did I ever do to you?"

"I swear, Chief, it was nothing quite so illicit. The kid just had some of whatever was in her little bag of tricks. Isn't that right, Mama?"

Catching the glint in her best friend's eye, JJ pointed a finger at the woman. "Spill it, Garcie. Start talking and I mean now!" JJ ordered, watching her son run in circles around the couch.

"Buttercup, I don't know what - "

"No! Do not try it! You don't do innocent well at all, so quit bothering to fake it. I'm sure my husband knows places where a body would never be found," JJ threatened, hands on her hips.

"I only gave him a taste….barely enough to wet the little guy's whistle," Pen said defensively, leaning toward Morgan.

"Barely enough of what, Penelope?" Dave asked, watching in disbelief as Henry jumped three foot in the air in an effort to reach his Bob the Builder movies.

"All I saw her drink today was-" Morgan began, as his eyes widened in horror. "You didn't, Baby Girl?!"

"He was thirsty," Pen whined.

"Oh, no, no, no, no!" Morgan groaned, giving Pen a horrified look. "Tell me you didn't do what I think you did to that little boy! To his parents! Who are better shots than I am!"

Finally capturing his son and tucking him under his arm like a football, Rossi growled, "Somebody had better start talking! Soon! I don't care what you gave him. Tell us, so that we can find the antidote!"

"Aunt Penny! Aunt Penny!" Henry yelled, holding his arms out for his godmother.

"I only gave him a sip. Maybe two…No more than three," Pen sqid quickly.

"Of what? Vodka?" JJ asked.

"No, of course not! Just a little of my Mountain Dew," Garcia offered in a small voice.

"You mean that soda that is a hundred and fifty percent CAFFEINE!" Dave yelled. "Why didn't you just make him a pot of coffee to go with it?"

"Garcie, you become the Energizer Bunny when you drink one of those," JJ said, glancing at her squirming son.

"But he liked it, JJ," Garcia said benignly, swaying from side to side. "He begged and begged for more. What was I supposed to do?"

"Say, "NO"!" JJ snapped.

"But I'm the benevolent aunt. I'm SUPPOSED to give him what he wants. It's in the job description. Giving in and supplying the really good stuff is part of the conditions of being a fairy godmother!" Garcia justified seriously.

"I think we might have been a little hasty with all that godparent crap, Bella," Dave muttered, shifting an energetic Henry to his hip. "Our interview process appears to have been sadly lacking."

Sighing JJ reached for Henry, only to have Rossi firmly shake his head.

"Oh, hell no, Cara. I can barely hold on to him. There's no way I'm letting you try to deal with him like this."

"I can help, David," JJ retorted.

"So he can accidentally break you? I don't think so, Jen," Dave said as he shook his head at her again. "Especially after this last rehab session."

"I'm not a piece of glass, David," JJ said through clenched teeth. "I won't shatter every time I exert myself."

Looking from one set face to the other, Morgan asked slowly. "Somebody want to tell us what's going on?"


	72. Chapter 72

Chapter 72

"Oh for heaven's sake, there's nothing going on! See what you did, Dave?" JJ glared.

"I didn't do anything. You're the one that insists on trying to overdo everything you set out to accomplish," Dave retorted.

"Okay, wait!" Pen said. "Are you not recovering, Angelfish? Have you been keeping secrets?"

"No, I have not," JJ said tersely. "And I'm recovering quite nicely."

"Debatable," Rossi muttered.

Glaring at him again, JJ ignored his comment as she continued, "Mr. Protective, over here, seems to think that I'm pushing myself too hard. He has his own views of what I should and should not try to do that seem to greatly differ from both mine and my physical therapist…the PAID PROFESSIONAL!"

"That paid professional isn't here with you at night when you are in so much pain you can barely breathe!" Dave spat.

"Oh, I remember these arguments," Pen said, flashing a smile up at Morgan. "I seem to remember one tall, dark and angry protector that threatened to rip out my PT guy's throat if he made me wince again. I believe that my chocolate god of thunder called the man Hitler more than a few times."

"He was hurting you," Morgan muttered, wrapping a dark arm around Penelope. "and you were pushing yourself way too hard way too fast. I'd do the same thing again tomorrow. I still think I should have fired his ass!"

"See!" Rossi said to JJ with a satisfied smirk. "I'm not the only one with definitive opinions on my wife's care.

Rolling her eyes, JJ finally snagged her son into her arms.

"I only let you get away with that because you're sitting down. Don't even think about trying to pick him up. No moving, both of you. I mean it!" Dave warned.

"Yeah, Dave, that's a command any hyped up one year old is gonna rush to follow," JJ replied, brushing a kiss against Henry's flushed cheek.

"Don't be changing the subject, Little Sister. Tell us what the deal is. You know it takes between eight and twelve weeks to see any kind of real progress in rehab."

"Thank you, Dr. Morgan. I don't have that kind of time at my disposal though," JJ said sharply. "I need to pull myself back together a whole lot sooner than that if I expect to have a job."

"Bullshit," Dave said flatly.

"Language!" JJ rebuked sternly.

"Sorry. I meant to say, "That's crap"," Dave amended.

"Huh?" Morgan said, looking around. "Why do I feel like I'm all alone in the dark again."

"Determined to beat her at her own game, JJ?" Pen asked knowingly.

"Beat who?" Morgan asked. "Somebody fill me in!"

Easily catching Henry as he made a nosedive toward him as he dropped to the couch, Dave said shortly, "Erin Strauss, that's who. But I've already said that Jen doesn't have a damn thing to worry about from that bi-"

"David!" JJ said, looking pointedly at their son.

"that bit of sunshine," Dave finished lamely.

"God! What's Strauss done now?" Morgan asked, looking around.

"Our Section Chief has decided to pull some strings and remove me from the unit under the guise of being unfit for duty based on my injuries," JJ replied tiredly.

"You're kidding, right?" Morgan asked in shock.

"No, she isn't. But it ISN'T happening," Dave stressed.

"No, it's NOT! What the hell is she thinking? I was there! I saw that battle with my own eyes. The FBI owes you a fu-"

"Morgan," JJ warned.

"Sorry! Flipping! - a flipping medal for what you did…not this piece of crap!" he raged.

"Ah, we've reached the bash Strauss portion of the evening," Garcia said happily. "I actually have something to add at this juncture. You're worries are over, Ladybug! You can quit worrying entirely."

"What are you talking about, Pen?" JJ asked, confused.

"I found, with your husband's direct guidance, a few little pearls of wisdom regarding our dear Section Chief."

"So you found it, huh?" Rossi asked with a gleeful smile.

"I told you, Agent Rossi. If it's on a database I can find it. You may be the master of the criminal mind, but I am the master at good old-fashioned research."


	73. Chapter 73

**_Author's Note - One more chapter and I believe this story will be completed. I may add an epilogue, too. I'm simply not sure. Unless, of course, readers have any ideas. Thank you for reading. Please review! As ever, I don't own Criminal Minds._**

**Chapter 73**

"Don't keep me in suspense, Garcia," JJ urged, looking between her and her husband. "What did you find out?"

"Hey, now! I just found these tidbits before we picked up Henry and I haven't had an opportunity to wade through it all yet. BUT…it seems our Ms. Strauss has been a very naughty girl in her past…and it's all about to catch up with her. Apparently, some files that she thought were oh, so safely hidden have suddenly seen the light of day once more," Garcia shrugged carelessly.

"What files?" JJ asked, cocking her head. "What in the world are you talking about?"

Winking at Dave, Penelope replied, "Maybe you oughta ask your hubby."

"David?"

"Seems your husband had been privy to some information about certain events that happened twenty years ago."

"Or more," Dave muttered.

"Anyhoo, your hubby was luckily aware of some little details that our Strauss didn't want to see the sunshine. In days gone by, it seems our illustrious boss was quite the little gamine in the game of espionage and intrigue."

"Cut the cryptic, Baby Girl and give it to us straight," Morgan ordered. "Short simple sentences, Baby. Preferably in English, not techno speak."

Sighing, Dave allowed a now calm Henry down into the floor before wrapping an arm around his wife. "Look, babe, Garcia went digging at my behest and she found the ammunition that I needed."

"And, I passed it along the proper channels, exactly as instructed," Garcia added.

"What did Strauss do, Dave?"

"It's more like what she didn't do, honey," Rossi snorted. "Years ago, Erin Strauss was in a similar position as you. Except, back then, she was just a bureaucratic pencil pusher. She got dragged into an ongoing investigation as a decoy. Except when the bullets started firing in her direction, she returned fire and took down one of her own team."

As JJ gasped, Pen said, "That isn't the half of it! What she did was bad enough, but then, she covered it up. We're talking falsified ballistic reports, entire shift logs were changed…anyhow, when it finally ended, based on the paperwork…she was nowhere near the entire thing."

"Only, I knew Erin. I knew she wasn't smart enough to get rid of everything. Was she, Garcia?" Dave asked, pulling JJ more tightly against him.

"Nope!" Garcia said happily. "Even twenty years ago, video existed. And boy did I get a show. Thank God the Bureau recently converted everything to DVD. I had a great time watching that little film. Then, those original reports that I unearthed were just icing on the cake."

"Damn!" Morgan said, looking from Garcia to Rossi. "You two together are a lethal pair. You're gonna cripple Strauss on her own throne."

"No. It's blackmail and if we use it, we're just sinking to her level," JJ said, shaking her head.

"No, Jen, we're just meeting her on the level she's always been on," Dave corrected. "I won't use it against her unless I have to…but there's no way I just stand by while somebody attempts to crucify my wife. This time, JJ, we play it my way."


	74. Chapter 74

**_A/N - Loyal readers, we're about two chapters (at most) from the conclusion. I hope you enjoy the end of the ride. It's been a hoot. Please drop a review and let myself and my co-writer, tonnie2001969, know your thoughts! Happy Reading._**

**Chapter 74**

Engrossed with the file open in her lap, JJ started the next morning as she felt a hand settle against her shoulder. Turning sharply, she gazed into the familiar deep eyes of her husband as he smiled down at her. Bending to press a gentle kiss to her gaping lips, she watched as he walked around the small bench and settled herself beside her. Glancing sideways at her, JJ murmured, "You know, I don't need a bodyguard for this, David."

"But I like your body…you might even say I worship it," he replied, dropping an arm around her.

"Seriously, didn't you have a meeting this morning," JJ whispered, glancing uneasily at the closed door ahead of them."

"Blew him off," Dave shrugged.

"You did not!" JJ gasped.

"I had better things to do," Dave said, flipping some non-existent lint off his jacket.

"David Rossi! That meeting was with the Division's director!" JJ hissed.

"Oh, will you calm down. I had the meeting with the overblown windbag. I was in and out in ten minutes. It was a real short meeting once I told him I had no intention of making nice with the press next week."

"Dave," JJ said sternly, "You could at least make an ATTEMPT to get along with the heads of the bureaucracy. They do sign our paychecks."

"I've got plenty of money in the bank, Bella, as you well know. And if they want my cooperation, they can damn well stop acting like inane kangaroos determined to give me a push towards insanity and listen to what I'm telling them."

"It doesn't work like that," JJ sighed. "God, there's really no hope at all for you, is there?"

"Not when I have a beautiful talented media coordinator that can do it for me," Dave replied evenly.

"That's debatable. Neither one of us is sure how much longer I'll have that job," JJ muttered.

Shaking his head at her, Dave frowned. "Hey, I thought you'd be happy to see me. It isn't as though you've been looking forward to this little pow wow, babe. I thought you might appreciate the moral support."

"I do," JJ sighed. "But this meeting might very well be my career ender. And I know you…if it is, I really don't feel like having to bail you out of jail tonight for assault."

"Well," Dave said, glancing down at his wrist watch, "I think we're gonna have a bit more company up here in a couple of minutes."

"What are you talking about?" JJ asked in confusion as Hotch stepped off the elevator, walking toward them. "What's Hotch doing here? You aren't even supposed to be here. I'm supposed to meet with the psychological evaluation team alone."

Joining them, Hotch asked, "Told her yet?"

"Nope," Rossi said, shaking his head. "Waiting on you."

"Sorry," Hotch replied sarcastically. "I had a bit of trouble with the Division director after you left. I can't imagine why."

"Hey, I tried being nice," Dave snorted.

"Before or after the third time you called the man an idiot?" Hotch asked.

"Ha, freaking ha," Dave retorted.

"What in the hell are you two going on about?" JJ asked looking from man to man.

Rising, Dave grinned down at his irritated wife. Bending to close the file in her lap, he handed it to Hotch before tugging her to her feet. "Take a walk with us, babe," Dave suggested.

"Are you crazy? I'm waiting here for a reason, you jackass. Primarily to try and save my JOB!" JJ growled. "This is important, Rossi. I've gotta prove to this so-called team of shrinks that I'm fit to resume my job!"

"Really, JJ, you worry way too much," Hotch shrugged, looking around.

Narrowing her eyes, JJ asked, "Who are you? And what have you done with my Unit Chief?"


	75. Chapter 75

**Chapter 75**

Chuckling, Dave squeezed JJ's hand. "It's him, Bella. He hasn't been invaded by the pod people yet."

"Prove it," JJ snorted, eying her boss warily. "Cause I think something is horribly wrong with this picture here."

"Baby, just trust us on this one, okay?" Dave replied seriously, taking her arm and guiding her down the hallway. "Aaron and I would never ask you to jeopardize something as important to you as your career. You know that by now."

"I trust you, David. But I still want to understand what you two have up your sleeve," JJ muttered.

Her head turned as she heard the office door behind her swing open. Looking over her shoulder, JJ watched a tall dark haired man step into the hallway with them.

Walking forward with an extended hand, he smiled. "You must be Agent Jareau," he said, his tone friendly as he shook her hand.

"Rossi, you idiot," Dave muttered as JJ's elbow met his ribs.

"Dr. Richardson," the man told her pleasantly. Glancing at Rossi and Hotch, he grinned. "I didn't expect to see you Agent Rossi. Or you either, Agent Hotchner. But this will save me a phone call later."

Smiling tightly at the shrink in front of her, JJ murmured, "I'm sorry, I'm not quite sure I know what's going on. I feel like I might have fallen down the rabbit hole and the Mad Hatter is out to get me. And these really aren't things I should be saying to a Bureau psychologist, are they?"

"Not exactly ideal, JJ," Hotch said, fighting a grin.

"I'd say after the last few months, Agent Jareau might be entitled to some of those feelings," Dr. Richardson said graciously. "Besides, it's the individuals that won't admit to those momentary delusions that I worry most about anyway," he added with a pointed stare at Hotch.

"If you wouldn't mind getting on with it…" Dave prodded with a meaningful look toward the doctor.

"We need to get Agent ROSSI," he stressed, "to another meeting. So, if you don't mind…"

"Oh! Is this the meeting that I heard about this morning? I'd really appreciate if you'd let me tag along. I've never had the privilege of meeting…"

Clearing his throat and shaking his head, Hotch replied evenly, "If you don't mind, Doctor, we're on a limited time table. I'm sure you'll have plenty of opportunities in the future."

JJ watched the doctor's face fall in disappointment. "Wait…I thought my meeting was with you."

Recovering quickly, Dr. Richardson shook his head. "Not necessary. I'm sure you'll enjoy the next few minutes, Agent Jareau-"

"Rossi!" Dave growled.

"-and I'd like to be the first to formally welcome you back to the Bureau," Dr. Richardson continued.

"Wait! I'm cleared?" JJ asked. "I thought we had to have a long meeting before a panel and I had to pass all sorts of tests. I was told that I…"

Holding up a hand, the doctor shook his head. "I thought you realized that we'd received new documentation on your case."

Glaring at the doctor, Rossi said harshly, "We were in the middle of informing Agent ROSSI of her change of status. So, if you don't mind, we'll be going."

As Dave guided her toward the elevator, JJ threw a hasty thank you over her shoulder as Hotch took her other arm. Glancing between the two men, JJ shook her head, shaking them off. "Okay, both of you, I need some help here! Start talking!"

"Has she always been this impatient?" Hotch asked Dave over JJ's head.

"Impatient?" JJ blustered, looking up at Dave and smacking his arm.

"Hey!" Dave growled. "He said it," Dave griped, pointing at Hotch. "Hit him!"

"I'm gonna hit you both if somebody doesn't explain what happened up there right now!" JJ threatened.


	76. Chapter 76

**CHAPTER 76**

Shaking his head apologetically, Hotch replied, "I'm sorry, JJ, but we're under strict orders not to ruin this for you. I'm fairly certain there were vague threats made to my head and my manhood should I allow anything to slip. If I so much as whimper, my life may be in danger. And don't tell anyone, but I'm fairly certain Garcia will follow through with her threats."

Shaking her head at her rambling boss, JJ looked up at her husband. "Okay, I know Garcia doesn't even have that much power alone. So, husband of mine, who have you been threatening? And with what weapon? Is it gonna involve bail money? Do I need to find a good attorney?"

"I'm innocent," Dave replied. "Completely in the clear. It's been your best friend alone that's been threatening unsuspecting souls all morning. Not me. We're just part of the escort committee."

Reaching the glass doors leading into the Behavioral Analysis Unit, JJ peered inside, spotting a tall, silver haired man in the middle of the bullpen speaking to a large group of agents. Grabbing Dave's arm, she nodded inside. "Who's that?" Watching as the man turned, JJ saw his face. "Oh God, David! What did you DO? That's the director of the freaking FBI in there!" JJ whispered hoarsely. "Jesus! You killed Strauss, didn't you?" JJ asked frantically.

"I did NOT," Dave blustered. "I might have thought about it, plotted it…even made a few phone calls…" he shrugged.

Grabbing his tie and jerking his face down to hers, JJ hissed, "Do NOT play with me right now, Rossi!"

Coughing a little as she tightened her hold, Dave eased his fingers around her clenched hand and smiled. "Okay, honey…okay! I know him, babe. And I might have called in a few favors. I put a fly in his ear about our problem. I've known him for nearly thirty years. Since he was a mere peon in White Collar Crime. Don't let his class act fool you, sweetheart."

"You realize that I'm going to seriously maim you later, right?" JJ asked through clenched teeth.

"Promise? In that real good way with the –mmmphhh" Dave laughed as her hand slapped over his mouth.

"Okay, you two. There are some things that your Unit Chief does NOT need to hear," Hotch said dryly, pushing open one of the glass doors and ushering them inside.

Leaning down to whisper against her ear, Dave murmured, "You've earned this, Bella."

Swallowing nervously as JJ felt every eye in the room direct itself toward her, she clutched Dave's hand as he guided her forward.

"Ah! Here's our woman of the hour," the silver haired man enthused, moving forward with an outstretched hand. "You must be Agent Jennifer Jareau."

Clearing his throat threateningly and glaring at the man in front of them, the Director met David Rossi's dark eyes and grinned widely.

Sighing Hotch took over quickly. "Director Morris, allow me to present Supervisory Special Agent Jennifer Jareau Rossi."

Shaking her hand, Director Morris smiled again. "I've been wanting to meet the woman that finally managed to slam David Rossi into line. Not to mention, took a bullet in the line of duty and managed to help solve a major case at the same time.

"I was just doing my job, Director Morris," JJ said faintly, shaking her head. "And the apprehension of the unsub was definitely a group effort."

"Don't sugarcoat it, Jen. You damn near died and we all know it," Dave growled.

"I'm going to assume it was those painkillers they had you hooked up to that convinced you to marry this jackass," Director Morris theorized, cocking his head as he looked at Dave.

"Careful what you say, Johnny Boy. I'd hate to have to share with YOUR wife how her former fiancé ended up being transferred to the Australian Outback."

"You don't fight fair," Director Morris grimaced.

"Never did," Dave shrugged.

"Ain't that the truth. Remind me to stay on your good side." Looking regretfully at JJ, Director Morris shook his head. "I'm so sorry that I can't stay much longer, but I wanted to come by and personally thank you on behalf of the United States Government for you ongoing service here at the Bureau. We're blessed to have an agent of your caliber with us."

"Wait!" JJ said breathlessly, looking between the three men. "I'm really back on the team? Chief Strauss indicated that-"

Holding up a hand, Director Morris shook his head. "I'm afraid that I have no idea what you're referring to, Agent Jareau. Due to a bit of reorganization, I believe Erin Strauss chose to take an early retirement," he told her with a wink. "I believe her resignation letter mentioned that she was looking forward to spending some quality time with her family in New Mexico."

"Even that isn't far enough away," Dave grumbled.

"We're still looking for a replacement for her job," Director Morris said with a pointed look at Rossi."

"Don't even start, asshole," Dave muttered. "I'm quite happy exactly where I am," he said, slipping an arm around his wife.

Shrugging, the Director sighed. "Worth a try."

Shaking his head at the byplay between the two old friends, Hotch took a step forward, extending his hand. "It was a pleasure, Director. Thank you for delivering this news to us."

Nodding, the Director nodded at JJ and with a parting grin, declared, "I never thought I'd see this. The day David Rossi was wrapped around a woman's finger. YOU, Agent Jareau, are definitely something special." And with those parting words, the head of the FBI quickly departed.

"Amen," Dave murmured, watching his old friend walk out the door.


	77. Chapter 77

**A/N – Only the epilogue is left! Yay! Thanks to everyone who stayed with this story!**

**THE REALITY OF LOVE**

**Chapter 77**

Feeling strong arms suddenly surround her waist, JJ jumped. Realizing who was holding her, JJ turned in her husband's arms. Slapping his shoulder, JJ stared at Dave with widened eyes. "That was the Director of the entire freaking FBI that we had in this room! And you didn't warn me!"

"Yeah, it was and nope, I didn't," Dave grinned, staring down into her brilliant blue eyes.

Realizing the spectacle they were making, JJ tried to take a step back. "Dave, let me go. We can't be having public displays of affection in the middle of the bullpen. I just got my job BACK!"

Pulling her back to him, Dave shook his head as he tightened his grip on her. "Quit looking for problems that don't exist, Jen. In case you missed the last few minutes, our problems have left the building for New Mexico."

Leaning her head against his broad shoulder, she whispered, "How'd you manage it, Rossi? How'd you pull this off? I know about the evidence you had on Strauss…but the rest of it?"

Lowering his hands from her waist to lace his fingers with hers, he tugged her toward the metal staircase leading up to his office. Closing his door behind them a second later, he turned and pulled his wife into a deep kiss. Finally pulling back to stare into her clear blue eyes, he said deeply, "When did you start doubting my abilities, honey? That bitch threatened you. Haven't you learned yet that I'll do whatever it takes to keep you happy? You and Henry are my life, Jennifer. And I want it to be a happy life together."

Wrapping her arms around his neck, JJ smiled. "I've always been happy with you, Dave. I'm very, very happy with you, our son and our life together. And I guess, thanks to you, I get to continue being happy with my job."

"I'm very glad to hear you say that, honey," Dave winked. "Especially that part about the job."

Eyes narrowing at him, JJ followed his line of sight to where it landed. On his desk. And the massive stack of files waiting for her attention. "Let me guess. You want help with your paperwork again."

"I missed you, babe," he whispered against her neck as she began counting files.

"David Rossi! Have you even bothered filing a report since I've been gone?" JJ moaned.

"Did I mention that my files really, really missed you, too?" he asked sweetly.

"Well, you know, we're gonna have to work out some kind of trade," JJ said, raising a brow at him and grinning widely. "What kinda bribe you got to tempt me with, Agent Rossi, since I already have everything that I want? These files are kinda what got us started in the first place, you know."

Resting his hands on her hips, Dave tugged her body back to his. "On second thought, forget the files, babe. Let's get out of here. I think I've got better things to do with you than watch you do my paperwork," he whispered, nibbling at her neck.

Kissing him again as they embraced there in his office, JJ nodded. "I'm far more interested in spending time with my husband than working on any lousy file anyway." Resting her cheek against his chest as he held her, JJ smiled softly up at him. "Was it really all that long ago that we were both wishing that we were doing more than sharing lunches and files."

"The reality of our love surpasses any wish or dream I ever had, Jennifer. And we've got the rest of our lives to continue improving that reality," Dave whispered back, brushing a kiss against her temple.

"The rest of our lives, huh? Won't be long enough, but I suppose I'll have to be satisfied," she grinned, leaning more heavily against him.

"Good thing. Because now that you and Henry are mine, no power on earth will ever convince me to let you go."


	78. Chapter 78

_**Epilogue**_

"Mom! Stop it!" Henry Rossi huffed, brushing his mother's hands away from his jacket. "I'm a big boy now!" he growled, mimicking his father's tone almost to perfection.

"You'll always be my baby," JJ murmured, smoothing his blond locks back from his face as they stood at the end of the drive. "Are you sure you're warm enough?"

"I'm warm, Mom," Henry sighed patiently.

"Are you sure you don't want mommy and daddy to just drive you, baby?" JJ worried.

"Daddy!" Henry huffed in exasperation.

"Henry, be patient with your mom. She's having an attack of first day jitters. It'll pass," he explained as he fought a grin at the desperate look in his son's eyes. That child might not have his blood running in his veins, but he was definitely all Rossi. Smiling Dave realized he truly had a smaller version of himself. "Bella, leave the boy alone. He wants to do this."

"It's only a bus ride, Mom," five year old Henry consoled, patting her leg. "I'll be home by lunch. Just in time for Wonder Pets. Just like we talked about."

Bouncing their six month old daughter against his solid chest, Dave grinned. "Don't worry, Little Man. I'll keep your mom busy until you return for duty," Dave said with a wink at his wife. Five years into their marriage and she'd only gotten more beautiful.

Looking from father to son, JJ shook her head. "You two are insufferable. I'm in crisis here! My baby is starting school. His first bus ride," she sniffled, reaching down to straighten the collar on his shirt.

"Daddy, I think she needs help," Henry murmured, leaning toward his dad in hopes of escaping his mother's fidgeting hands.

Ruffling the sturdy child's hair, Dave whispered back, "It's okay. Tomorrow will be easier."

"I told you we shoulda left her inside," Henry grumbled.

"Hey! I heard that," JJ said, staring at the boy that had refused to remain a baby. "You weren't supposed to grow up so fast," she accused as Arabella squealed in delight as Dave lifted her over his head.

"Mooommmm, you've got Ari," Henry whined. "I don't hafta be the baby no more," he argued.

"Any more," JJ automatically corrected.

"And you're always gonna be your mom's baby," Dave added. "It's in the contract."

"I'm gonna talk to Uncle Hotch bout that. He's a torney, right?" Henry frowned, shoving his hands into his jean pockets as he tapped his foot impatiently.

"An attorney," Dave amended with a grin. "And, yes, he is. But no man in his right man is gonna defend you against your mom," Dave laughed.

"You two should take this act of you've got going on the road," JJ muttered, glaring at her husband.

"Now, honey, you know the day I stop giving you a hard time, they'll be lowering me to my final resting place," Dave smiled, shifting Arabella in his arms. Brushing a kiss against her downy head, his mind flashed back in time. It wasn't so very long ago that he'd been a bare shell of a man. His life had served no real purpose other than to gratify his own selfish urges. Looking from JJ to his bouncing son to the baby in his arms, he sighed. How did he get this lucky?

Somehow he'd emerged from that lonely existence to find perfection. Right here with these three individuals. And it had all happened because Jennifer had taken a chance on him. Wrapping an arm around her waist as he watched his son gaze down the road longingly, he whispered, "Never in a thousand years did I ever imagine being here, Jen."

Turning to gaze at his happy face over her shoulder, JJ smiled softly. "Me either," she whispered. "Having Henry, finding you, being able to have this second miracle," JJ murmured, caressing Arabella's chubby cheek…sometimes it seems like it should all be a dream."

"It's here! It's here!" Henry whooped, jumping up and down in place as the bright yellow school bus rumbled down their road. "Come on, mom! Let's go! Bye, daddy! Bye Ari!" he yelled, grabbing his blue backpack resting at his feet.

Grinning at the excited youngster in front of them, Dave shook his head as he whispered against her ear. "Trust me, Bella, it's a reality," he told her as she began moving forward to walk Henry toward the school bus. "The reality of love," he whispered to Arabella.

**_FINIS_**


End file.
